My Roses, My Mechanical Angel
by Evanescences Angel
Summary: Discontinued.
1. White Roses means Friendship

A/N: I LOVE LuNa and ZoRo but I'm going to change it by going with LuNa and ZoxOc so don't kill me, ack

**A/N:** I LOVE LuNa and ZoRo but I'm going to change it by going with LuNa and ZoxOc so don't kill me, ack!

**A/N2 From Reviews: **I love the dub names it gong to kill me to write them in Japanese but I have to indure!

**Kira (Means Killer/Inner me):** Please read this stupid story made by my stupid outer self.

**Me:** I'm not stupid!

**Kira:** Then spell the word flabbergasted.

**Me:** sweats rapidly Um…ano… YOU JUST SPELLED IT! Ha!

**Kira:** …What did I do to deserve someone like her Kami-sama?

**Me:** Hey-!

**Chibi Nami:** Angel-chan doesn't own Luffy-kun or me! So pretty pleawe lawyers get away! You scary!

**Chibi Luffy:** No one makes my Nami-chan scared! So bring it on!

**Chibi Nami:** glomps Luffy I love you my brave Luffy-kun!

**Chibi Luffy:** Blushes

**Kira/Me:** Lovely…/HOW KAWAII!!

**Pairings: **Main: Zoro and Oc(Kura), Luffy and Nami, Sanji and Oc(Kairi)

**Setting:** After the Arc where they find Franky and make him join, to Grandline.

**Summary: **-Multi-shot, ZoroxOc, LuNa.- Kurayami Black. They found her when her hopes and wings were broken. They were her namaka. He was her love. But she betrayed them. Will her wings and heart ever be repair? Slight angst, plenty of Humor. Better than it sounds..

**

* * *

**

My Roses, My Mechanical Angel

_**1. White Roses means Friendship**_

_By_

_Evanescences Angel _

_Friendship._

_To some means more than their lives._

_To others mean nothing but betrayal._

_Friendship means more to me than words can ever describe._

* * *

Kurayami pov-

"Can't catch me!" I yelled over my shoulder, laughing, just to add to there ever growing anger. Doing this everyday just gets better and better, I mean to feel the rush of the chase. I giggled at the thought and as I heard more screams, panting, curse and cries from the NAVY soldiers behind me.

"HOLD IT!!" One cried in desperation, panting, "Your suppose to under arrest!" I had to feel sorry for the guy because it was his job to catch me and it's my job to run. Either way I come first in my book, that's the whole reasons I been stealing food, money and swords to survive this sorry excuse for a town right now.

I sighed when I turned and came to a dead end. Great. I heard them running to still some and get me so I had no other choice. Still holding the bag of food in my right hand, I snap my left hand then suddenly pipes came on of the walls. They formed a narrow staircase and then I began to jump pipe to pipe, making sure that I didn't fall or my food, I finally reach the top, the rooftop. I looked down for a second and saw that the NAVY soldiers tried to follow me the same way but kept falling. I had to laugh at there sloppy attempts to climb up. Well, until one of them started to curse me and shot his gun at me only to miss or be dodge. With a flicker of my finger, the pipes snapped back to the wall causing the ones who were climbing up fall flat on their ass.

"Take that ya lousy sons of gun!" I shouted down to them, sticking my tongue out for a good measure. They started to shot at me causing me to run, I can dodge but not forever, damnit! I ran to rooftop to rooftop as I saw NAVY soldiers running on the streets pushing little old gals and kids out of the way just to catch me! '_How rude! Will they ever give up!_' I thought as I glared at them. I saw that some of them began to climb the other stairs to get on the rooftops as well.

"Shit!!" I swore extra loudly, I didn't like swearing much but in this case I will. The NAVY soldiers climb on the rooftops on all corner around me expect for in front of me. Normally and naturally, that would be a good thing but in front of me didn't led to the docks and any more rooftops. I turned around as I stood on the edge, glaring at them with a smirk on my face. I had to do some fast thinking,

"Seems you finally corner me. Can't we all just get along?" I said with a seductive tone, some bought it drooling but others well trained didn't.

"Surrender now or we will be force to shoot!" One yelled pointing a gun at me, I sighed and went to plan B,

"Like that didn't stop you earlier!" I retorted, taunting, which was true they shot at me earlier, "Shooting girls and pushing innocent kids and grandma's out of your way! Ya stupid mother f-!"

"THAT'S IT!!" One roared at me pissed off, and before I could even see they started to shoot at me again! Some nerve! I started to dodge gracefully as I waved my hand to try and make another staircase again. I got to detracted when I looked over my shoulder, that one shot my shoulder. I scream in pain but stopped as soon as I did clenching my teeth, it had done its damage. But because of the force of the bullet, I lost my balance and fell over the edge.

'_Damnit!_' I thought as I fell head first, people began to scream when they saw me, '_I can't die like this! Shoot, but I can't even move my arms!_'

Sighing, I closed my eyes preparing to face death because there was no other choice but to accept it. '_What I stupid way to die, though._' I thought grimly. If this would and fall didn't kill me I was going to be thrown in prison, a place I don't intend to go to. The rushing air whipping pass my face and hair as screams filled my ears. I saw darkness and felt my wounded shoulder and arm.

However, as I brace myself to hit the ground, I land not on hard concrete but a soft and firm place. I open my eyes alittle just a crack only to come in contact with stronger dark green, black eyes but I could only see a blurred figure of green of his body and the smell of steel.

I smiled softly as darkness took over. If I lived through this, I think I was going to like this person.

Normal pov-

"LUFFY!!" Zoro yelled as Luffy and him ran back to the dock, "This is the last time I ever go with you to a place where you want to dock! Their are Navies everywhere!!"

"It ain't my fault!! How was I suppose' to know that Navies were here!!" Luffy yelled over his shoulder, "But we better hurry because I see Franky raising the sail!!"

"Whatever!" He retorted angrily as they turned a corner. They ran through the crowd but they suddenly started to scream. '_What?_' He thought when he saw they were looking up he followed their glazes and his eyes widened. A figure of black, a girl, was falling off a building. On instinct alone he jumped on a fruit stand and grabbed her. His eyes met her only for a second her, that made his heart stop, strange white eyes yet-. He gasped when the eyes closed as soon as they open and soon. However, he automatically regretted catching her when he saw that Navies were on the roof as well shooting down.

"KISAMA!!" He shouted pulling the girl on his shoulder and began to run as his life depended on it, which probably did, at the distance figure of Luffy's back. He panted at the amount of stamina he put in running as he looked over his shoulder and saw a load of Navies chasing him. Luffy jumped on the ship as it began to pull away for the dock.

Grabbing a rope with his hand he swung a upon the ship seconds before the Thousand Sunny took off. He saw Luffy landed face first on board as Usopp and Chopper began to poke his panting body.

"Kisama!" He swore again as he panted himself, "We barely made it that time!!"

Robin looked mildly surprised when she saw him and she wasn't the only one. Everyone, on the deck at least, stared at him as he twitch angrily under they're stares, "What the hell are you staring at!!"

Nami glared angrily at him, pointing her finger accusingly at him, "We're staring at that poor defenseless girl on you back, baka!!"

"What-?" He said confused when he looked on his shoulder and saw the girl he help on his back, "I forgot I even helped her."

"Well let go of her!! She's bleeding!" Nami said taking the girl who was bleeding heavily in her shoulder, "Chopper, I'm going to need some help!"

"Okay!" Chopper said rushing over looking over as Nami place her on the floor to show at Chopper's height. He looked at the wounded shoulder and grimed slightly, "She was shot badly, she'll be okay but I have to help her right away!"

"Well at least Zoro did one good deed of the day." Luffy said finally getting up for the floor, picking his ear, walking to his usual spot on the head of a Thousand Sunny. Zoro growled under his breathe before setting himself on the balcony to take a nap,

"Lunch is ready, Nami-swaaann, Robin-chaaann!!" Sanji said coming out of the kitchen with a mitten on his hand, that until he saw the girl that Nami and Chopper was helping into a room. "Who's this injured beauty?!"

What he said was true the girl was pretty, she had pale skin and long midnight black hair that reached her waist. She was fairly mature and slim, as she wore long, tight-fitting, black pants, a white tore mini skirt over her pants, a white tank top now stain with blood, a black jacket also stained with blood, and black boots. On her back was a black backpack.

"Zoro found her." Nami said going in the room before coming out as Chopper stay and treated her, "Ask him."

Zoro, however, twitched again, "Like I'll answer to Narrow-brow!"

It was Sanji turn to twitch as he retorted, "Sword-freak!!"

"Hey, you two!" Usopp said stopping the duo's argument from starting, "We can't an injured person on board! We don't wanna wake her up now!"

"You don't want her to wake up just in case she's dangerous!" Nami said laughing as Usopp 'huff' but his knees were shaking as always. Franky, hearing the conversation from down stairs shook his head, chuckled as he was working on the ship in the workshop.

Later-

Chopper spent over two hours in the infirmary tending to the girl's heavy wound, but he manage to take it out the bullet, stitch it the wound close and wrap it in bandages. Sighing, he took off his safety facemask and gloves then wiping the sweat off his brow from working so hard. He began to go to his table and make some painkillers and medicine for when she woke up. Unbeknownst to him, the young girl began to stir.

Kurayami pov-

I began to open my eyes, shutting quickly as I did because of the bright light hurt and sting my eye site. Adjusting them for a second I slowly reopen my eyes and looked around my surrounding. I saw a slightly blurred small, brown figure on a stool mixing something together.

Taking no chances, I silently accrued two long, sharp blades from my palms pushing the covers off and I sat up. Or a less tried too, I hiss as pain entered my right shoulder pickling like needles stabbing my arm. Now my site fully back I saw the figure was a raccoon or something with a weird blue nose. It turned to look at me and we both started to stare at each other for different reasons. Me because it was it on it's hind legs standing up like a real human, it because, obviously, the blades in my hands and that I was now awake.

Stare. Stare. It pale. Stare. Stare. I growled. Stare. Stare. Scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" It screamed as it tried to run out of the room, I grabbed it, I'll call it a him since it's a boy voice, cross my blades on his throat threatening. "LET GO, LET GO, LET GO, LEEETTT GGOOO!!"

"Tell me where I am?!" I yelled over his screaming, my acute ears twitched when I heard charging footsteps coming our way fast. And before I could react the door slammed open realizing a whole lot of WEIRD people. I mean the freaks of freaks! I blink as the he-thing I was holding threatening with my blades silently cried anime tears.

They blinked. I blink. We blinked. They yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO CHOPPER!!" An orange-head girl, a large blue haired man with a speedo on, and a long nose, afro, skinny man shouted at me pointing there finger at me as though I was caught in a crime. I looked down at the poor crying he-thing as I sweatdropped. I pulled my blades back in my hands and let him go laughing nervously. The crying he-thing ran behind a leg of a tall pretty woman with short black-blue hair.

"My bad!" I said grinning sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head with my hand, "But tell me," I twitched as my anger get the best of me, "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE WITH A BUNCH OF FREAKS!!"

"_**FREAKS!!**_" Everyone yelled expect the woman with short black-blue hair, looking mildly amused and a boy with a straw hat, scratching his head. But in one second time, the boy with a straw hat and a red vest on charged in front of me so fast I nearly fell back. His face inches from mine causing me to flusher in anger and embarrassment.

"WOW!!" He grinned so largely I thought it would spilt his face, "How do you do that sword thing from your hands!!"

The orange-head girl pulled the back collar of his red vest, angrily, "LUFFY!! YOU MORON!! She could be an enemy!! There's no time for questions like that!!"

"Me??" I yelled in dignity, "How would you like to wake up in a place where you have no idea!! Ya darned Orange-head!!"

"What was that, blind girl!!" She shouted seething, twitching, (a lot of people are doing that lately) "It's all because Zolo accidentally brought you aboard the ship-!!"

"SHIP!! WHAT THE FUCK!!" I screamed my eyes practically poppin' out of my eye socket, I ran passed all of them running through the doorway. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!!"

I saw blue water, seawater. I was my crying my eyes out as I fell to my knees on there deck, "I HATE WATER!! I can't even swim!! I'm doom to die on a ship full of freaks!!"

"For the last time we aren't freaks!!" The long-nose, raccoon he-thing, and blue hair speedo yelled, the Orange-head absent this time,

I got in my fetal position rockin back and fort, like a crazy person. '_This cannot be happening! This cannot be happening! This cannot be happening!_' I repeated in my mind, til someone put their hand on my shoulder causing my head to snap up,

The pretty woman with short blue-black, smiled down on me, "C'mon now, suga. My name is Robin, I'm a historian and archeologist of this ship. Why don't you calm down and hear us out then you?"

I nodded standing up wobbly, she so nice like momma when cooing a child, "A-alright. But can someone tell me where are am I?"

The blue haired speedo man answer, somewhat proudly, "Your on Thousands Sunny! I build this ship and I'm its shipwright! Franky's the name, sassy!"

"Thousand Sunny?" I repeated thoughtfully didn't I heard that somewhere before? The straw hat boy ran up to me this time shaking my hand with fast I thought it would break, and to top it off his arm was moving with it like rubber or somethin'!

"Hiya!!" He laughed grinning that splitting grin again, "My name's Luffy!! I'm captain of this ship!!"

The orange-head growled pulling him off again, but gave me a cautious smile, "My name is Nami, navigator, nice to meet you, blind girl."

'_Blind girl again! She's out to get me or something_!' I scowled alittle but returned a forced smile, "Yes, pleasure to meet you, Orange-head."

We got in an all our glaring match with fake smiles on our faces, well, til Robin broke us up, "Now, now be nice and let the other introduce."

"Hai, Robin-onee-chan!" Nami said obeying but glaring at me in the corner of me eyes full of distrust. I noticed the he-thing was still hiding behind Robin's leg,

"Who's this...uh…raccoon he-thing?" I asked guessingly but I musta' said the wrong thing because he yelled at me,

"I'm a reindeer, REINDEER! I'm a doctor! And my name's not he-thing, it's Chopper!!" It, Chopper, said in dignity, I giggled at him causing him to fluster in embarrassment,

"So you're the one who helped me with this bullet wound!" I said gracefully, "Thanks a bunch Chopper!"

He blushed and twisted his fingers, or hooves, together causing me to squealed at his cuteness, "You so cute too!! So who's the rest of them?"

He answered happily, "Zoro, the guy who saved you, is taking a nap, he's first mate. Sanji in the kitchen making dinner he's the cook plus a chain smoker! But he long nose guy here is Usopp, and he's a scary-cat and the ship marksmen!!"

"I am not a scary cat, Chopper!!" Usopp yelled at him then tried stated heroically "Plus I'm captain!"

"Yeah right." I had to put that in when I saw his knees shakin' like a babe, I laughed again, "Your right on the scary cat but ya didn't tell he's a lie to."

"Thank you!" Usopp said taking it as a compliment, I laughed,

"Alright, alright!" Nami said impatiently with the introductions, "Now tell us your name!"

"Oh right!" I said scratching the back of my head at my forgetfulness, "My name is Kurayami Black, call me Kura! I don't know where to start but I was currently trying to run form the Navy because I stole some food. I eventually got corner and I got shot in my shoulder, until, Zoro was his name right?, saved me from falling off the roof. And I ended up here."

"The Navy was after you?" Nami question but nonetheless satisfied with my responds, "Well that makes two of us!"

"What ya talkin' about?" I asked but then Luffy ran in front of me again to my annoyance and Nami's anger, I raised an eyebrow at her express, with a sly smirk on my face, '_Was that jealously I just saw?_'

"Now can I ask how you how you do that sword thing!" He said excitedly, I blinked then sighed as I held out my right hand in front of his face,

"I can do that sword thing because I ate the Metal, Metal Fruit, see?" I said as I closed my eyes feeling metal blades replace my fingers and hand, "I believe there was once another person who had this ability but he died in the Alabasa rebellion I heard about. But I have more abilities, I can turn anything I touch into metal as well, giving my the power to make blades and swords, so I'm also a Blacksmith."

"SUOGI!!" Luffy yelled in amazement when I open my eyes, "So that's why you hate water! You ate at a cursed fruit!! Well join the club I ate The Gum, Gum fruit!! I'm a rubber man!!"

As he said that he pulled on the side of his mouth which stretched an inhumanly length, I watch in amazement, wait a minute wasn't that the fruit-!, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!! But only one person in the world has that ability!! Wait-!! This crew couldn't be-!! Your-your-!!"

"YEP!!" Luffy cried happily seeing I finally figured it out, "We the one an only Straw Hat Pirate Crew!!"

"You mean you the Straw Hat kid that everyone is talkin about!!" I shouted flabbergasted pointing rapidly at everyone, "That defeat Arlong, Crocodile and the other wannabes-!! That means you're the Cat Burglar!" Pointing at Nami, who grinned her cat-like grin, "Demon Child!!" Robin who nodded amusingly, "Cotton Candy Eater!" Chopper, I giggling alittle, "King of Snipers" Sogeking!" I pointed at Usopp, he grinned, "Cutty Flam, The Cyborg!" He yelled out 'SUPA', "And-and-!" My head was currently spinning at it that I couldn't name anymore,

"SUOGI!!" I yelled unexpectedly with stars in my eyes, "You guys are my idols!! Your pirates that help people unlike other ones!!"

"Sure, we do that a lot!!" Luffy said as the others grinned as well, "Our goal is to go to the Grand Line and I want to become King of the Pirates!!"

"I just want to draw a perfect map of the world," Nami said, grinning,

"To become a brave warrior of the sea!!" Usopp yelled loudly triumphal,

"I wanna become a doctor that helps everyone, everywhere!" Chopper put out his brave little goal,

"I want to have Thousands Sunny be the ship to travel to the Grand Line and back, SUPA!!" Franky shouted out,

"Find and decipher the Rio Poneglyph," Robin said cooling, looking like she gain a lot of trust in me just for the time we met,

"MINES TO TAKE A NAP!!"

We looked up together and I found a green haired man, Zoro, coming down, "Kisama! What's with all the noise?"

Luffy grinned at him, waving frantically too, "Zoro guess what!! Kura here is going to join our crew!! She's our new blacksmith-!!"

"_**NANI!?**_" We all yelled especially me, when in God's freakin name this happen!!

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!!" I yelled out again my arms in an 'X' position, "What the heck that came from! Not that it's bad, I'm flattered really! But I can't live on the seas, I hate water!!

Luffy grinned even wider as picked his ear thoughtfully, "Well Chopper did help you so you owe us!! And since were no gonna dock anytime soon your going to have to!!"

My mouth dropped wide open, I wasn't the only one, when did this brainless dumb boy get such a blackmailing mind!! I saw Robin laughing slightly, sitting down in a sun chair, returning to book I think she was reading before. I frantically tried to search for a way out of this contract that I just got but no matter how hard I tried there was no loophole,

"You-you can't do this!!" I said in my best defense, looking at everyone for support, "I don't wanna!"

Nami giggled at my babyish reaction, "Ya have to! Once Luffy set his mind for someone to join the crew there nothing changing his mind!"

"He made me swore to join when I was caught be the Navy if he released me…" Zoro grumbled under his breathe angrily, taking a seat on the staircase,

"Yeah his even stole me speedo for me to join!" Franky said huffed throwing a small glare towards Luffy,

"I-I-I-I!!" I stuttered only to hang my head in defeat, and quietly whispered, "Alright I'll join the crew…

"What was that?" Luffy said grinned teasingly, I glare at him dangerously and that stupid grin, "…I'll join…"

"What?"

"I'LL JOIN YOUR DARNED, FREAKIN CREW!!" I shouted angrily but also sealing my fate I sighed as Luffy began to cheer.

"Dinner's ready!! Robin-chan and Nami-swan!!" Said a flirtation voice from a room, which I guess was there kitchen, Nami sighed giving me a sympathy look, I raised an eyebrow in questioning. A blond haired man ran out to greet them with hearts in his eyes but automatically stop when he spotted me, his jaw dropped as I waved my hand weakly in a greeting,

"Uh…hi?" I said not sure in saying 'nice to meet you' I was correct when he ran up to me and grabbed both my hands on his knees like some marriage proposal. I yelped at the sudden action and the smell of cigarette smoke, "What the-!?"

"Lovely lady!" He said in a dramatic way that made me twitch, knowing a cheesy pick up line was next, "Am I in heaven cause I have fallen for you, white-eyed angel! Please give me your name!"

I twitched at the arrogances he put as an angry vein throbbed on my forehead, I snatched my hands away, cautiously saying, "My name is Kura, Luffy just appointed me Blacksmith to this crew and I'm in by no means in hell interested."

Everyone began to laugh at Sanji as he fell in aghast of having another girl shoot him down, but hold his head up in determination, "Well then Kura-chama! I make you the best fest imaginable-!!"

"You better start on another one because Captain already finished dinner, Cook-san." Robin said pointing at the Kitchen where a fat belly Luffy rolled out grinning,

"Delicious!!" He said laughing as Sanji glared murderously at him,

"LUFFY YOU GLUTTLESS PIG!! I MADE THAT FOR THE BEAUTIES!!" Sanji shouted hunting down the laughing captain. I sighed as Nami chase after them saying 'You morons!!' and Franky, Usopp and Chopper all laughing. This was something I had to get use to everyday? I notice that Zoro was watching the scene bemused and a grumpy look on his face, I grinned and sat next to him surprising him.

"And what do you want?" He demanded scowling, probably in a bad mood from being woken up,

"Just wanna say thanks for saving me earlier." I said with a grateful smile,

"Hn." He grunted, looking away, "I didn't have any other choice."

My smiled twitch at the respond, "You say it like you didn't want to save me!"

He smirked at me seeming to be happy I was angry, "Of course I didn't wanna save you."

"You-you-you!!" I repeated angrily unable to find words of insult, "I thought I would like you but you turned out to be an arrogant pig!!"

"Pig!" He now flared angrily, grabbing one of his swords on his sash, "Mind repeating that blind-girl!!"

I accrued blades on the top of both my hands this time from my wrists, "I meant what I said, sword-freak! And I'm not blind, this is my regular eye color!!"

He didn't looked even warily at my blades, but he let the argument go, "Don't think I'll go easy on you, girl!"

I cross my arms, pulling my blades back in my wrists, and huffed, "Don't think I'll go easy on you either, boy!"

'_Man!_' I thought as I stomped back into the infirmary room, feeling totally and utterly exhausted from the excitement and blood I lost earlier. '_Did I ever pick the wrong crew to save me!_'

I lay down in bed, pulling the covers over my body, sighing. '_And just think this is the first day! Just wait this every day after for the rest of my life!'_

I felt my eyelids becoming heavy as my final thoughts of the day registered as sleep took over,

'_But…maybe, just maybe…this won't be so bad…_'

_**TBC...**_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I just wanted to post one because I haven't seen One Piece in soooooooooo long. I'm at the part when Franky joined so i don't know much about him!! Forgive me die-heart One Piece fans for I am not worthy!

**Kira:** Just review and get it over with...

**Me:** Yay! Please review my oh so precious story, COOKIES!!

**Kira:** ... Baka

**Me:** HEY-!!

**Suogi-** Cool, amazing

**Kiasama-** Damnit

P.S. Thanks for the reivew, Fyrebird! And as for Navy i can change that! Thank for the constructive critism!


	2. Red Roses means Love Pt 1

A/N: Sorry for the lateness, I been busy with school

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness, I been busy with school! I'm doing Algebra I homework right now, so does anyone know what's 'f( )10-29y when y is 4'? I'm totally confused, I need H.E.L.P!!

**Kira:** Help my idiotic outer self before her head implodes.

**Me:** Why do you always make fun of me!

**Kira:** Because it's easy to.

**Me:** -cries- YOU BIG MEANIE!!

**Kira:** …Wow…amazed by your comeback…not…

**Me:** -sob, sob, and more sob- I Hate you!!

**Chibi Kura:** Angel-chan doesn't own One Piece but she owns Ocs like me! So lawyers gotta a problem I bring a can of whoop ass on ya!!

**Chibi Kairi:** She owns me too!!

**Me:** YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE YET KAIRI-CHAN!!

**Chibi Kairi:** Oppies! Poofs away

**Kira: **Wow no one noticed…

**Pairings: **Main: Zoro and Oc(Kura), Luffy and Nami, Sanji and Oc(Kairi)

**Setting:** After the Arc where they find Franky and make him join, to Grandline.

**Summary: **-Multi-shot, ZoroxOc, LuNa.- Kurayami Black. They found her when her hopes and wings were broken. They were her namaka. He was her love. But she betrayed them. Will her wings and heart ever be repair? Slight angst, plenty of Humor. Better than it sounds..

**

* * *

**

My Roses, My Mechanical Angel

_**2. Red Roses means Love Pt. 1**_

_By_

_Evanescences Angel_

_Love._

_It can be a funny thing that it can._

_But it can also drive one into madness._

_The bleeding heart screams for its release. _

* * *

Normal pov-

Kura stirred as rays of unwanted light from dawn began to shine upon her sleepy from. She groaned as she pulled her covers over her mead trying to not give into the demands of awakening. But luck was not on her side as it beamed bright and wider on her, angrily she sighed and slowly pulled the covers off of her. She was never a early bird but the reminder of not being in the same place as her 'home', she couldn't take any chances with her own safety. She tried to moved her arm up to left her sleep-heavy body but found the right part crusty with dried up blood. Inwardly groaning in disgust, with crawled out of bed towards a room that was for washing.

As she grabbed her black backpack, which held an extra pair of clothes, toothbrush, soap and etc., she realized NO one was up yet not even Robin, '_Wow that must be a first, I think?_' She thought Robin as an earlier bird. No pun intended. She showered and did basic bathroom morning stuff(not going to tell, pervs!) she changed into her dry and clean clothes.

She wore a tight fitting black shirt with fishnet as the sleeves and a weird cross shape logo in the dead center, black baggy pants that was tight at the bottom and stop inches below her knees, another white tore mini over her pants but with a black belt, white sandals boots(similar to Nami's in Arlong Arc), a black bandana with the same strange logo as the shirt, and finally black fingerless gloves with steel on the back, her best pair. She left her hair undone and unruling yet a spiky straight style at the time, a small sliver hoop in her right ear and silver dud in her upper left ear, her nails originally black with white tips and a rose design, hey she was a tomboy yet still a girl!

Her eyes were, however, an entire different story, they were bright white. No, no, she had eyes but they were just white, for example, the color was white but it was outline still as an eye. This confuses many people into believing that she was blind or had eye problems, but in exact true she could see just as well as any able person or even better! Her spiky, wild bangs not so long covered the top of her eyes alittle, parting alittle in the middle and faming her face nicely.

She examined herself a few more times and grinned satisfied at the, her, results, she walked out of the bathroom to see people still not up, for Pete's sake! '_I'm not even a morning person and not a single souls awake yet!_' She thought sweatdropping when her peek in the cabins to find everyone, but Nami and Robin, sleepy wildly.

She walked on to the deck looking queasily at the seawater, slightly feeling sick. '_Don't look at the water, don't look at the water, don't look at it damn it!_' She chanted to herself as she changed her glaze to the dawning sun shining heavenly on the horizontal and blue sea. She closed her eyes gently feeling the sea breeze on her face and blowing her hair, breathin deeply she sighed.

Everything was peaceful, so perfect and quiet…

Well until her nose twitched at a smell…

The smell of familiar steel blades…

Meaning one thing…

"What the hell are your doing awake?!" The green haired first mate yelled very shocked and angrily at the slight of her,

"Wha-?" Kura blinked but then memories recalled her dislike for him, her temper flared immediately, "What the hell do you mean! It's a free country to be awake!"

"In case you're a little slow were on a ship not a country, baka!" He retorted at her still angry, walking to sit at his regular spot,

Kura dislike was rapidly turning into hatred by the minute but she calmed her nerves, "Hey! You're trying to get off the question! What the hell do you mean, 'Awake'! Is that a problem or you! If it is good! Now answer!

Zoro growled threatening, the growl that make grown men run away, but not Kura, she stood strong. It was a glaring contest for a minute or two as neither gave in to each other demands. Zolo's for her to go away, and Kura's for him to answer her question and secretly rot in hell. Finally, Zoro sighed heavily and warily, still having only awaken minutes earlier, "If you want to know so badly I came here to do my regular training before everyone wakes up! Happy?!"

Kura smirked widening and almost gracefully at the respond she got from him. Almost. Crossing her arms, she retorted, "You mean you awoke at dawn everyday to get some training in by yourself! That won't get you nowhere, Zororo!" He glared heavily at the nickname, "C'mon lets have a friendly spar!"

Now she caught Zoro attention fully as a growing smirk was now placed on his lips, he placed his hands on her white sword, "Really? Think you can keep up with me?"

Kura, ready for anything, accrued blades from her wrists and the top of her palms, like last time only longer and sharper, "I can take you on in my sleep! Ya son of a gun!"

Zoro unsheathed all his sword, place his white one near his mouth, smirking, "In your sleep, eh? You can't even prove it when you're awake!"

"I'll prove it to you!" Kura said angrily position herself for attack, knees slightly bent and her right arm above her hit and her left across her chest in guard, "Who's the better swordsman! And rule number one is-"

"_**There are no rules!!**_"

Needless to say both charged rapidly at each other, neither taking defense in this fight. Zoro, white sword in mouth, decide against using signature attacks and only sword fighting, Kura the same. Kura being a daring person charge from underneath Zoro's half guard and tried to strike in the chest but Zoro anticipating the move clashed it with two of his sword from above and use his third as a arm strike. Two steps ahead, Kura turns her arm into steel as a armor, Zoro eyes widen at it and they separated. Zoro this time charge head on as she tried to convert her arm armor back, but at the last second she saw an opening in the attack she dropped to her back surprising him and kicked full force at his stomach causing Zoro to gag alittle and slid away. Kura flipped back up to stand pushing her body, she and him very slightly panting,

"That's cheating!" Zoro said angrily getting back into position, Kura mirroring the same act but this time her right arm lower to her forehead,

"I said no rules!" She answered grinning, then another charge. Both began to rapidly clash again and again with their blades each time one pushed back little by little. Zoo had an upper hand having three legendary swords but it was nothing compare to how Kura used her environment and street fight tactics. Being to get furiously of Kura using her Metal power to make objects get in the way. Kura in fact was having a good time annoying the hell out of him, even though she was in a fight doesn't mean she didn't to have fun with. Soon, Zoro began to get even serious and Kura could tell, stopping some of the acts with metal furniture, beginning to attack with necessary force to keep up with him. Both were holding back knowing if they used full power, they would sink the ship. Aiming a mid section strike, Kura bluffed and jumped slightly to aim at Zoro's head but leaving her stomach wide open. Able to block Kura's head strike he aim a slight punch at her stomach. But, however, do to Zoro inhumanly strength, slight as THE understatement of the year, Kura felt the wind knock out of her and was pushed aside like a raged doll. Her back hit her back to the side of the ship too near the water for her own good. She gulped looking at it, but determinedly continued to face off with Zoro also for vengeance on that 'brutal' attack! '_I'm still a girl. for Christ's Sake!_' She yelled in her mind taking her fighting style again. She had to get serious, she thought, so instead of holding back everything she let go of a few too. She bended her knees and pushed off causing her speed to increase three-folds!

Zoro eyes widen in surprise at the amount of speed she put that she looked only but a flash of after-imagines. Zoro stood his ground and began to dodge and attack severally at her as she dodge and attacked relentlessly. Both so concentrated with their spar, battle, they didn't notice that the others began to wake up and watch their fight. Unexpectedly, Kura ducked and tried to sweep kick Zoro off his feet, but Zoro jumped and lunged his sword at her, which she automatically dodged and tried to counter. The fight was getting heavier and wilder by the minute to a point of wanting to only win and nothing else.

CLAK!!

All blades clashed together this time, sparks flew at the aggressive force of each swordsmen as they quickly drew apart and clashed again. Kura and Zoro both glared at each other deeply, both never giving up, and drew apart again, sliding a few feet apart both panting hotly. Kura now had her right arm in front and her chest while her left straight downward ready to strike-!

SLACK!!

CRESHEE!!

CLAK!!

The blades and wieldier were slowly reaching a limit of holding back and the energy in the power to holdback. They clashed once more but Zolo used his free arm to make a shoulder jab but Kura easily stepped aside and moved her blades to her defense. She counter by using her free right hand to try and slash Zoro side which is also blocked by his left blade. They slid apart again, panting heavily in the restraint and stamina they used in the battle and going on their limits again. Just about when they're going to strike again, a yelled awoken them up,

"GUM, GUM ROCKET!!" Luffy shouted as both his inhumanly long arms stretched and wrapped around them so they can stop fighting, his expression still sleepy, "Come on guys! I can't sleep with all that noise!

"Luffy it's already noon!" Nami stated to him sighing the two swordsmen eye widen, they spar for that long!, "It's lunch time Sanji should be ready! Oh by the way nice job Kura never saw many people able to take on Zoro head to head in a sparring match!"

"Thanks, Nami!" Kura said as she grinned widely as Luffy let them go and walked to Zoro, who pulled his swords back in his sheath annoyed by the interruption, "See here, Mr. Grumpy-Pants! That was a good fight so there no need for an attitude like that!

He, predictably, glared at her angrily, but it soon turned into a smirk, "I thought you said you would beat me in a sparring match it seems we've been postponed for a little bit!"

"Yeah, yeah!" She said bitterly as the wind blew harder walking the kitchen to eat along with Zoro, Nami and not-so-sleepy-anymore-hungry Luffy. When the walk in the kitchen Usopp, Chopper and Franky were chatting eating their semi-breakfast/lunch. Sanji was in front of the strove frying more 5-star eggs and bacon for them. Robin was reading alone in the corner with another book in her hand drinking coffee. They looked up when they saw Kura and Zoro enter along with Nami and Luffy,

"That was one hell of a fight!" Franky yelled grinning as Chopper nodded his head rapidly,

"Yea did you she when she tried to sweep kick Zoro!" He added, "Kura's the best!"

"Nuh-uh!" Usopp argue shaking his head, "Zoro totally had the upper hand, he won!"

"Kira won!" Chopper retorted,

"Zoro!"

"Kura!"

"Zoro!!"

"Kura-!!" Chopper yelled loudly being cut off,

Kura was the one very flustered, "It's ok, Luffy broke us up," Fast glare to him, "So no one really won!"

"Your just saying that because you didn't won or ever will win!" Zoro said sitting down eating his food, Kura turned a angry shade of red,

"You lousy bastard!" Kura yelled, officially pissed the hell off, for she didn't care if she cursed, "Your so full of your goddamnit self that your head is practically the size of an hot air balloon!!"

Zoro twitched pissed as well for he slammed his plate on the table, "Say that to my face, and I'll make sure you'll regret it!!"

"I just did!! Are you mentally challenged or something!!" Kura said sneering, she didn't like to sneer but it was fun at Zoro, "So whatcha gonna do about it!"

Zoro's hand was on his swords and Kura blades ready to be summon, as the angry tension grew so heavy everyone thought they could cut it with a butter knife, Luffy wave his spoon thinking it could cut through it childishly as Nami sighed then smile watching her captain's effort. A snap broke the tension. Robin snap her book close causing the two fighters to look towards her,

"You two really need to sort this out because its only Blacksmith-san first day on this crew and you two been fighting all morning." Robin stated to them walking out to the deck shutting the door behind her. However, Robin left for another different reason, '_Where have I seen that logo on Kura's shirt before?_' She asked herself as she went to her cabin to her personal library,

'_Great now Robin's mad at me!_' Kura thought sighing in defeat and sitting down huffing. Zoro growled under his breath and held no comment, thinking. '_What I do? It's the girl's damn fault!_' He eat his rice and eggs fast to hurry and get out of the room as Kura eat at her own pace, a question popped in her head,

"Hey Luffy?" She asked her chopsticks in her mouth, she break the unnoticed silence, "What exactly am I going to be doing on this ship? I mean as a Blacksmith?"

Luffy scratched his head, his hat missing and on his lap, "I was thinking you can make swords on this ship, so we can sell! Nami says we need extra berries because stealing the berries is going to get us no where!"

"True!" Nami added finished with her food, "When it comes to this crew we never have money to spare because it all goes in food and parts for the ship when we finished fighting someone! But we have to stop by a near by island to sell, how many swords you can make in a day, Kura?"

Kura tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully, "About 20 at best, but when are we going to stop at an island?" She wanted to know when she was going to get off this ship, her feet miss the earth and ground.

"Today in a hour or two." Nami stated simply as Kura choked on her juice she was drinking, she automatically stood up and grabbed Franky pulling him out of the room,

"I don't have enough time to make even 5!" Kura shouted as Franky yelped from being dragged a girl he was twice the size of, "Franky take me to your workshop, now!"

"Alright! Alright! Just let go your breaking my metal arm!" Franky yelled as he and Kura vanish from the room to the workshop. Sanji finally came out of the kitchen with the food looking around the room,

"Where's Kura-chama and Robin-chan?" He said blinking the others sighed and pointed to the door, he ran out of the room lightening fast as they heard him yelling, "Robin-chaaann, and Kura-chaaamaaa!! You barely even ate anything!!"

Zoro, Usopp, Chopper soon left full and bored plus ready to work off some energy leaving a still hungry Luffy and a working Nami. Nami was still working on the island and the status of it the kitchen table, sighing she rested her face on her hands, Luffy, eating bacons still, raised an eyebrow,

"What's wrong Nami?" He yelled his mouth slightly full, Nami glanced up and threw her napkin at it,

"Wipe out mouth," She order alittle before sighing again, "The problem is that the Island we're schedule to port in is kinda poor but a rich client lives there who buys what they want."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Nami groaned angrily, "It's bad because we'll only have about one client or two getting us nowhere. There's only one good side in doing this!"

"And that's?"

She slapped her face, "A monster been terrorizing the town and they put a 1,000,000 berry reward for who catches it."

"So what's the name of the island?" Luffy said scratching his head, Nami sighed again at her bewildered captain and smiled,

"Black Mist Island,"

-Later

For nonstop, Kura worked to the bone as Franky watched in amazement when she turned half of her arm and hand into a thick metal hammer then sharpen and shape the blades like a pro. Franky also watched her make the hilt, guard and design just out of old cloths, metal, hay, and string. By the time she reached her 11 blade, the bell ringed for docking.

"Land ho!!" Usopp yelled as everyone saw and island coming into view with a thick dark mist around it. Kura and Franky, who was strong enough to hold all the finished swords, walked on the deck totally exhausted. Kura making a show by fall on her back unafraid of the pain of the fall, panting,

"I-pant-hate-pant-you-orange-pant-HEAD!-pant-!! Kura yelled wiping off the sweat off her brow, Franky set down the swords showing everyone as they each picked up a sword,

"Wow!" Chopper said amazed at the quality of the one he was holding,

"Kura-chama is a born genius and goddess!!" Sanji praised with hearts in his eyes, she sweatdropped,

"And she made this out of everyday materials too!" Usopp said noticing some of the texture on the hilt,

"Not bad." Robin said with a slight admiring look,

"Hmph!" Zoro said loudly as the others turned to him, he took one sword and thrust it with his right arm, "It feels off-balance a little, you better be lucky most of your buyers will not be expert swordsmen like me to notice it."

"What was that!" Kura said pissed no one insults her weapons and gets away with it, Zoro sighed and toss it to her,

"Just try it!"

Kura thrust the sword with her right hand and the sword felt-!, "Off-balance?!" She yelled loudly, "That's impossible all my weapons are perfect!"

"No sword is perfect." Zoro stated as Luffy nodded his head agreeing, "You probably just rushed alittle to much."

Kura give them a dangerous glare that made Chopper hide behind Robin and the others to mentally raise an eyebrow, "Of course swords are perfect! Maybe not mine but there's a thing called a perfect sword! Maybe a legendary sword! Or even better! So there!" She turned her glaze to Nami who was trying to compute the amount of money to sell them, "Ok are we ready to dock!"

"Uh, yea!" Nami said placing the sword back down to the floor, then she made of show of being like a captain, "Usopp set anchor, Franky examine damage on the ship from before and tell me what you need to fix them, and Chopper set the Jolly Rogers down! Kura, Zoro, Robin, and Luffy we'll go into town as soon as the others are done. Get ready for a monster hunt, people!!"

-Somewhere else at the time

A person or creature sneezed loudly, then growled, "Someone must be talking about me, hmph! Don't people have better things to do than talk about me?"

Running to the edge of the cliff like forest they saw it. Looking from the forest they saw a ship porting with strange people coming off. It smirked at the new victims to play with.

"Well, would ya look at this they think they can walk right in my island!" It said with a sneer, "They have no idea what there in for!"

_**TBC...**_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Look at the next chappy...

**Me:** -Yawn- Review please.

**P.s.** -chama is a respectable term given to a girl or woman, like -sama but with indearment like -chan, just a combination of the two. So Sanji likes her and respects that she a blacksmith.


	3. Red Roses means Love Pt 2

A/N: Here's part two

**A/N:** Here's part two!! I didn't want to put it in the same one because then I'll be too long!

**Me:** Thank you for your cooperation!

**Kira:** You just to lazy to write as one chapter!

**Me:** Am not!

**Kira:** Are too…

**Me:** I don't like you!

**Chibi Kura:** Angel-chan doesn't own One Piece! She does own the own Zolo and me pairing!

**Me:** YAY FOR LuNa and ZoKu!!

**Kira: **Wow…

**Pairings: **Main: Zoro and Oc(Kura), Luffy and Nami, Sanji and Oc(Kairi)

**Setting:** After the Arc where they find Franky and make him join, to Grandline.

**Summary: **-Multi-shot, ZoroxOc, LuNa.- Kurayami Black. They found her when her hopes and wings were broken. They were her namaka. He was her love. But she betrayed them. Will her wings and heart ever be repair? Slight angst, plenty of Humor. Better than it sounds..

**

* * *

**

My Roses, My Mechanical Angel

_**2. Red Roses means Love Pt. 2**_

_By_

_Evanescences Angel_

_Love._

_The love you hold for one but not return_

_Is one-sided love that brings ashes to ashes._

_As the love turns tainted by unworthy hands. _

* * *

Normal pov-

The finally ported in a gloomy looking docking port where the mist played a role in hiding the town. Franky agree to stay on the ship in case someone tried to make a fast one on it. Kura practically jumped off the ship hugging the ground yelling, 'Ground! Ground! How I miss you!' They had to tear her off the ground to began walking in the town. People, women, men and kids, ran off the streets into their houses when they saw them approach. Luffy raised an eyebrow,

"I don't think I ever seen a place this depressing before!" He said in his usual voice but sounded louder in the silent town,

"I agree fully! Creepy…" Usopp said turning when something made a strange sound,

"How about we go back on the ship." Chopper suggested as Usopp nodded rapidly,

"Not on my watch!" Nami said though her voice alittle shaky, "I heard from one of the port men that the rich guy lives at the end of this road!"

Kura nodded, agreeing with Nami, "Yea we better I did not make all those dang'it swords for nothing!"

"Ya sure made with from nothing." Zoro muttered but easily heard in the silences because Kura glare at him heatedly,

Robin dragged behind examining each reaction and status of the town, "My question is how is a town like this have such a rich client, if there is no one here who wants to trade with other islands."

"Robin-chan, that's kinda a good point to!" Sanji said kicking a stray can in his way and taking a long drag on his cigarette before his lit another one and stomped out the old one,

"Either way berries still berries!" Kura said having been a street-rat to know it,

They walked along the road, where they only saw people eyes in their windows and backs running in the door. They still argue on the way especially Kura and Zoro when this time Kura made a crack on him. They almost had another sword fight in the middle of the street if Luffy, Osopp, and Sanji, extra angry with Zolo for fight 'Kura-chama' didn't break them up again. Kura sighed putting her blades back in her skin, '_This Zolo guy really knows how to push all of my buttons…lousy son of a gun…_'

Zoro did the same putting all his swords in his sheaths at the same time, expertly. '_This girl! She just doesn't know when to quit… at the least she knows how to fight better than other girls…_'

"Alright, people!" Nami said as they came to a stop, she had to keep a rope around Luffy waist to her hand to make sure he doesn't get lost, like he does it all towns they visit, "We're here!"

They blinked and looked up at the house, their eyes widen big time this house was the grandest mansion they ever saw! Compare to the other homes and cabins they saw on the way here were nothing compare to it! The four stories white mansion stood out by the glow of the lights around it especially in the mist, and because two guards in white holding there guns was at the gate,

"Excuse me, sirs?" Nami said putting on a goody-goody act on them, which they fell for, "Were here for the reward on catching the monster that been terrorizing the town and wanna trade with your boss here."

"Okay, lady." One said opening the gate letting them in, they walked in to the grand front door where an old, short maid open it for them, she had white hair in a bun and black maid clothes with a white apron.

"You must be the hunters!" She said in relief, letting them pass into the diner room, which was huge and like a lobby with gold walls red and gold carpet and golden chandelier, "Please wait here while I'll get my master!"

With they the woman scurried off closing the door behind her, "Wow, that was kinda fast and easy." Robin comment, sitting down in a chair,

"You're telling me!" Luffy said sitting on the floor Indian style, "They sure are desperate to get this monster off their island!"

"Nami?" Kura asked as she stood and the others sat, "What exactly is this monster anyway?"

"Don't know." She replied shrugging,

"It's the mist monster." A voice that scared the shit out everyone, they turned and saw that the old woman and a young woman walked in. The woman was the one who said it, she had long wavy blond hair that stop to the middle of her back and bangs to the right side of her face, slightly tan skin and baby blue eyes. She wore a white dress with tight sleeves and a V-neck collar with a slightly puffy skirt that dragged on the floor alittle and a white chocker with a diamond on it and many rings. Though she looked powerful her face was kind and beautiful, "My name is Kairi Gerson, and I am the owner of this mansion."

To put it short everyone was shocked that fell to the floor, expect for Robin, "WAIT YOU'RE A GIRL!!"

She blinked nodding yes at the same time, "Yes, I also heard for granny that you have swords that I want to buy."

"So you collect the swords! Why the hell would a girl do that as a hobby!" Zolo said rather rudely causing Kura to hit him in the head,

"Well, I always liked swords-." Kairi started to say but someone took her hands in a romantic gesture,

"Beautiful lady with eyes and hair so fair please allow us to handle this monster of yours!" Sanji said in his usual flirtation, but Kairi cheeks grew alittle hot as she giggled,

"I thank you, kind sir," She said politely but added, "But you may let go my hand now, ummm…?"

"Sanji, and anything for you madam!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes, the girls, especially Kura and Nami, sighed, "Oh and don't let me forget the introductions! Nami-san is the orange-head girl, Kura-chama is the white eye girl, Robin-chan is the short black hair woman, Osopp is long-nose, Chopper is the Reindeer, Zolo is the sword-freak, and Luffy is the straw hat!"

Able to catch all of their names Kairi nodded to them, "It's nice to meet you all!"

"Anyways!" Ussop said loudly trying to get their attention, "What kinda of monster is it again?"

Kairi expression grew slightly grave as she sat, "The Black Mist monster, is how this island got its name. A few years ago when I was a child, my father and mother took care of the island, sheltering people in need, giving money to the poor, and helping people make a business here. They were very great people to do that and everyone loved them, I was proud to have them as my parent. The island was also the home to the Misty Mist curse fruit but it wasn't world-renowned thankfully but not always. One day, however, on a foggy, misty day a pirate came to the island we didn't knew it at the time but they tricked us and got the Misty Mist fruit and the captain eat it. Since then they terrorized the island, stealing, fighting, and more til a point where the villagers were too weak to fight anymore. Papa and Mama tried to help and stood up to them giving them hope causing the pirate to get angry with them. They eventually were…killed." She swallowed and continues, "Since they knew they made a grave mistake because the once propitious town turned dead when the died because they brought trade from other towns, they left me alive because they think I can do what my parents did but I'm not old enough to do that. And here we are today, they still terrorize but not as often… But this time there thinking about just taking over the town and make there own trading business. Thus they are going to kill me,"

They was a short pause till Luffy abruptly stood up pulling his hate down to cover his eyes alittle, he said, well, yelled, "Well, then what are you waiting for?! Lets get going!!"

Kairi blinked at the straw hat, her expression turned angry and she dropped her polite manner, surprisingly, "But ya don't know what he's capable of you fool! Sure he's crew is weak but eating the Misty Mist fruit he can-!!"

"I don't care what he can do!!" Luffy snapped back at her causing her to shut up, "If he's hurting innocent people, I don't care what he can do! Your parents were killed trying to defend everyone but they knew that would happen if they tried. But get the big picture, they tried they didn't care if they died or not! Waiting for everything to happen to this town is going to get you nowhere now tell us where the bastard is!"

Kura and Kairi blinked at the speech as the other grinned at their captain proudly. Kura then smiled at her captain, '_Wow, he's so… different from other pirate I knew about…and he's nothing how people describe him to be! I can see how everyone in the group joined him. He doesn't like to see anyone hurt and will help if he can._'

Kairi stood there silent for a minute as Sanji smiled alittle but gave a wearily glance at her. '_What a sad girl! I don't like seeing girls cry especially beauties like her! We gotta help,_'

"..alright…" She aid quietly and raised her head to the old maid who stood there the whole time, "Alright! Granny get the equipment now!" She scurried away again, nodding, "If you all think your ready for this, if you all are ready to risk your lives, I'll tell you the location!" She dropped her polite manner and her lips confidently smile. They were surprise on how her personality changed so quickly then Granny came back to the room, "We're ready madam!"

Kairi nodded as she turned back to the straw-hat crew, "They lived in the mountains near the edge of the sea. If you go straight down a road it will take you there. I'm sorry that you'll have to go alone on this, the villagers probably don't wanna get involved in this fight and I don't want them too. They been in enough pain. Follow me."

She, at a fast pace, walked out of the room and out the door walking until she got a few feet into the woods behind the mansion as the others followed her trail. When she came to a stop the sound a small dirt road, "This is it, there will be scouts ahead who will warn the leader that you're coming, so be careful."

"Of course we'll be careful, Kairi!" Sanji said as the others agreed, "So don't worry your pretty little head!"

Kairi smiled widely and bow alittle, "I believe, Sanji-kun. So please come back safe everyone. And you better not die."

Luffy grinned widely at her, "I won't die, believe that!"

Kairi nodded and ran back to the mansion in a hurry, lifting up her dress so it won't drag, "I have to hurry," She mutter to herself,

When they saw her back disappear, they began to come up with a plan, "Okay," Chopper started off for once holding his Rumble Ball and eating it, "We know that the guy is a cursed fruit eater and it deals with mist."

Usopp nodded holding his string shot, Kabuto, and his mask in the other "Yea, and that there are a lot of other crew member too!"

"Alright!" Nami said punching her fist, wielding the Perfect Clima-Tact, "Here's, how it'll go, Usopp, Chopper, Kura, Robin, and me will take out the crew members with Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji get the boss! Sounds easy enough! We'll be home before dinner!"

Zoro however had suspension, "If the guy eat a Misty Mist Fruit won't he be able to turn into mist and avoid my blades, Narrow-brows kicks, and Luffy's punches?"

Kura nodded, "Yea and also what if he had more curse fruit eater as his crew?"

"So in that case…" Robin said her arms crossed, "We're winging it."

Nami nodded, as Luffy pulled down his hat, "Well, we got no other choice because I'm not leaving this place like this!"

They nodded and took off at a lightening pace up the mountain, which had many trees and rocks in the way. Kura closed her eyes while she ran listening to everyone's sound when they jumped of dodge anything and following it, she was trying to concentrate on the smells around. Metal from ZoRo, smoke from Sanji, and tangerines from Nami, perfume from Robin, meat from Luffy, medicine from Chopper, gunpowder from usopp and rum from-! Wait-! She eyes snapped open and yelled,

"Ambush!!" As soon as she did a horde of men with swords charged out from the forest around them, the other reacted instantly, Luffy pulled his arms back and shouted,

"GUM, GUM RAPID PUNCH!!" With that he rapidly punched everyone out of the way causing the ambush to stop where it started,

"What the hell-!!" One yelled before running back ahead, Kura swore under her breath,

"Dang-it!" She sad as they began to run again, "Now they know we're coming now!"

"All the better!! I'm want to fight'em prepare not by surprise!" Zoro said with a smirk and his white sword in his mouth, Kura sighed and continued on, 'Wow what a crew, stronger than life but reckless as life too!'

It wasn't long before they came to a clearing, they stop when they saw the remains of a camp that was just abandon by the looks of it. However one person remain a dark, redhead woman with black eyes. She wore a bright red trench coat that stop at her ankles, a black halter-top showing her stomach, tight fitting bright red pants and black boots. On her sides, by a red sash, held two black kantana with long strings on it at the end bells. Her expression as boredom and dull,

"Hey, are you guys the intruders everyone all hyper about?" She said one arm on her side and one down in a lazy prosier, "Because my orders are to get rid of you."

"Yea, we're them," Zoro said aggressively, holding out his two swords, "But the likes of you can't probably take us not!"

The woman sighed and took her kantana's out in each hand, the blades were pitch black not the normal silver blades, the bells jingled alittle, "Sorry orders are orders," She stated sighing and took one step in which she vanish. Everyone eyes widen when they saw her appear right in front of Zoro, one of her blades was suppose to slice his neck but it was parried with another set. Kura had jumped in front of him at the last second. Her laziness masked her killing intent she had on them as was flashed away and appeared yet again in the spot she previously was in. "Well, now, this fight may be interesting after all!"

"Zoro caught his breath and turned to the others, "Hey guys you go ahead Kura and me can handle her."

"Ya sure, Zoro?" Luffy asked him as he nodded,

"Oh let the Sword-freak be but he better take care of Kura-chama! Lets go!" Sanji said as the others left leaving behind Zoro and Kura,

The woman looked after there disappearing backs sighing, "Oh no, only the two of you? I take it back this will be boring. So tell you my name before I finish ya to know who put you in your graves. Kira!"

"Kira, eh?" Kura retorted accruing her blades like the last time she fought Zoro, "Well then we'll tell ya ours since we'll be the ones finishing you! Kurayami!"

"And Zoro!" He said as all three swordsmen paused before the clash came. Kira snapped her eyes open and flashed a step in front of Zoro again but this time he was ready he used his mouth sword to block it and used the other two to attack her wide-open stomach. However, Kira was prepare she used her other kantana to block the attack and slid away but not before Kura took her turn. Kura seeing her off guard as her slid bent her knees and increased her speed ten-fold causing Kira to gasped alittle in surprise and Zoro to smirk, Kira reacted instinctively and pushed her legs up in a high jump causing Kura to miss. Taking the chance of having her below, in a slip second, Kira tried to strike down both of her swords on Kura's back. Zoro, being able to see through it, ran forward and jumped clashing his swords with hers. She turned her fight towards Zoro angrily as she pressed down hard on his swords from above and then as she tried to jump back a slice on her arm was made. Her eyes widen when she saw Kura being the one who did it. Now pissed off from the fight two-against-one she decide to played roughly now. She threw her trench coat to the floor and where it landed made a crater.

"Weights?! What the hell-?!" Zoro cursed loudly when he saw Kira disappear to fast to see and appeared in front of Kura surprising her as well. Kura barely managed to dodge it, as she moved inches from the blades original spot. Kira smirk as her other sword in her left hand sliced Kura in her side and cheek. Kura gasped and wobbled at the wound, for didn't knew she had it because it was lightening fast. Zoro glared at Kira and began to get in position for a signature attack but Kira beat him to it when she appeared in front of him and sweep kicked him off the floor but Zoro thought of his fight with Kura and jumped before she really and the chance. The fight was getting denser by the second and thicker with blood as Zoro shoulder was cut alittle in Kira's flashing strikes.

CLAK!!

SLACK!!

KRSHEEN!!

Kira's blades met with there's again and again. By this time each swordsmen was covered in cuts and bruises especially Kura who was still recovering from the deep, side cut she received. Kira was having the time of her time even though she still was injured from before, never had a fight like this been so exciting, she loved it-!

Kira charged again but this to Kura for the kill, Kura cursed when Kira flashed in front of her and their swords clashed together. Kura not taking it this time clashed her blades upward towards Zoro who took the hint. He prepare to strike but Kira maintained her footing again inches before Zoro did strike. But Kura bent her legs pushing off the ground increasing her speed pushed Kira back as Kira battle for dominations for Kura tried to overpower her and push her back more. When Kira won it, however, Kura ducked then Kira saw Zoro sword coming at her side. That she could barely dodge. She slid away only having a cut in my side as deep ads Kura but deeper. She hissed as blood spilled from her side at a rapid pace, knowing she had to end this fight fast in order to win she didn't play around anymore.

Kira pushed off the ground and flashed in front of both of the swordsmen doing a aero slice pushing them off their feet. Kura gasped in surprise and fell slightly to her knees panting. Seeing her as the weakest, Kira strike towards a defenseless Kurayami, she closed her eyes waiting for death but all she heard another clash. She open her eyes to see Zoro heavily panting with all three of his swords protecting her from Kira's two swords. But one of Kira's blades sliced Zoro's shoulder and one of Zoro's sword slice Kira's shoulder as well causing Kura to gasp. Both stood there trembling in the pain but Kira let go of her and Zoro's and fell to her knees coughing up blood. She was in condition to fight anymore they all knew, and Zoro put his swords back in his sheath as Kira glared angrily at him.

"Aren't you going to finish me off? I lost!" She cried angrily and cough up more blood,

Zoro sighed and helped Kura up, "I don't kill women, got it? Now go before I change my mind!"

With that, she lift a surprised Kura off the ground and on to his back in a piggy-back ride then dashed off in the direction of the others. Kira panted and cough as she watch them disappear from her sight,

"What a strange pair…" She mused picking up her swords and coat limping out into the forest. Zoro panted as he ran at full speed to catch up with the others as a confused Kura clichéd onto him in dear life at the speed, '_WHAT THE HELL!!_' She screamed in her mind as everything passed in a blur. '_This is the last time I allow Zoro to carry me! But I'm so tired!_'

As she said that she vision was turning back and not in a good way the wound on her side was fairly deep and she was still recovering from her wound in her shoulder from yesterday. Zoro automatically spotted this and ran faster, '_Damn I need to get her to Chopper she lost a lot of blood today and yesterday! This is bad!!_'

It wasn't long before Zoro came to another clearing where he and Kura saw everyone fighting, Usopp, Chopper, in big fighter form, Nami and Robin, lazily, took care of the crew which happen to be a whole lot who keeps getting up. Sanji and Luffy were both fighting a heavy looking man with blue-silver hair and beard and dark eyes wearing black baggy pants and shirt and a white heavy jacket. Sanji and Luffy were having a tough time fighting him because as predicted he kept turning into mist so attacks went right through them. Zoro still being able to fight set Kura down on a tree to rest,

"Chopper!!" He yelled gaining his and the others attention, "You need to help Kura!! She's injured!!"

That was all it took to make Chopper stop fighting and rush to Kura's side. "What's wrong with her?" Chopper asked turning into his regular form, frantically, check her pulse,

"She lost a lot of blood from that wound to the side of her stomach and she already lost a lot of blood yesterday too!" Zoro informed him before taking off in his place. '_I don't have time for this!!_' He thought as some crew members tried to attack him, he took no care for there lives doing an aero strike pushing them all to the ground, relieving some stress on Usopp, Nami and Robins part as he ran towards Sanji and Luffy's fight.

"What's the status on this guy?" He yelled as the man automatically clashed him sword with Zoro and pushed him back,

"His name's Tuck who's fights dirty!" Luffy shouted pulling his arm back, "GUM, GUM, PISTOL!!"

The attack went right through he man name Tuck as he began to laugh at their effort, "It's useless!! Nobody can beat me-!!"

"He's a arrogant fool!" Sanji said doing a repeated kick sign on him each going through him, "Who can dodge every attack we put out on him-OW!"

As Sanji spoke Tuck grabbed one of his legs and threw him off hard towards a pill of sharp rocks, that Sanji at the final second avoided, by shifting his weight and fell close by on the ground, hard. Sanji cursed at the now laughing man, "Mother Fucker that hurt!!"

Zoro now not taking any chances began to strike him with his own swords as Luffy back him up uselessly, "GUM, GUM-!!"

"Luffy stop!!" A yell came out of nowhere causing most fight to stop, a figure jumped out from over the treetops landing gracefully on the ground next to the three fighters. The Straw Hats all gasped even Kura who was injured, Sanji dropped his cigarette in shock. There stood Kairi strong and proud. She changed her clothing and her look, her long wavy hair was now pulled into a high ponytail, her bangs now all on the right side of her face and small gold hoop earrings in her ears. She wore a blue tank top with black fishnet sleeves attached to black wrist gantlets with traveled to her middle finger, dark blue tight fitting capris that stop inches below her knees, black ankle boots inches below her pants, and her white diamond chocker. However all over her body were weapons, two swords were on her back in a 'X' position, two more on her of her sides, kunai were attached to her right thigh by a scrap, an array of daggers hugging her boots, in her hands held shukien in each finger, a belt around her waist carrying more kunai's and daggers, and in her hair held selbon needles. She smirked at there surprise expect for Tuck who growled,

"Ever since my parents died ya think I just been sittin' around like a little defenseless girl?" She asked grinning as she threw the shukien at Tuck who dodge by rolling out of the way this time instead of fading into mist, "When they did died I trained everyday to become a Weapon's Mistress and figured out Tuck's weakness a few years later. I tried to ambush him but he knew I knew so he hired a swordswomen name Kira to defend when I came. I need help to take him out so I put out the award for his caught."

"You little-! I thought Kira took care of you!!" Tuck snarled his arrogant manner gone to anger,

"I managed to escape, wounded!" Kairi yelled angry replacing her weapons in hand for daggers, "And I didn't die, did I? Tuck's weakness is iron! Zoro weapons as well as many other don't have iron in it so it's unaffected to Tuck's abilities of mist. But I personally made sure all my weapons were made of iron to take you down!!"

With that said she jumped in the air again but this time sent an array of hidden weapons down on Tuck at once in flashes that all he could do as turn into mist and get out of the way. Tuck smirked at the effective doge, and yelled," That's all you got!!"

"No even close!!" Kairi retort as the weapons on the ground began to twitch and secretly rise again unnoticed by Tuck and noticed by everyone else, "Yea just like this!!"

Soon her hand pulled back as she jumped again, everyone now saw invisible strings in my hand that pulled the weapons back. Before Tuck had the chance to dodge the weapons sliced him in all areas making him fall on his knees in pain, "You bitch!!" He yelled as the temperature rapidly turned cold, Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy began to get chills, as there, as everyone's else, breathe turn seeable. "I can turn into mist but I can also control the atmosphere degrees and control the water!"

As the words came on of his mouth, Tuck disappeared into mist and appeared behind Kairi before she this time could react. He grabbed her long hair as she tried to pull away and forced her on her knees, "You're no better than your goddamnit parents! I gave them warning but they kept trying to save this stupid island! Your weak, you should known your place an obey the strong!!"

"Get your filthy hands off of her!! And don't you dare call Kairi weak, asshole!!" Sanji shouted angrily running a lightening quick pace towards him as Kairi, who was pissed off at Tuck, grabbed a dagger from her side and brought it down on her hair then cut it to release her from Tuck hold. Tucks eyes widen as he now held a fist full of blond hair and a kick to the head, courteous of Sanji. Kairi displayed no emotion for the lost of her hair, which now fell out of the ponytail and border her shoulder and neck in a mess.

Finally catching Tuck off guard she threw the dagger dead straight at his throat with precisely accuracy, "Die!! Ya son of a bitch!!" She yelled as Tuck gasp when it the kunai hit his neck and he black out to his death. His body fell to the ground as his crew gasp and sweated before running the hell out of their, tail between there legs. There was a short silence as Kairi panted as well as Sanji before Usopp, Nami Luffy, and Chopper cheered loudly. The thick Mist around the island cleared in a hurry now that the one causing it is no more.

"Yahoo!!" Usopp yelled punching his fist in the air, "We won!!"

"GO KAIRI!!" Luffy yelled grinning that face-threatening-to-spilt grin, "Ya did it!!"

Kura now able to stand again as the dizziness and blackness was now gone thanks to Chopper wrapping her wound up. She limped alittle but grinned widely, "Wow Kairi!! Ya could of fool me that ya was weak before! You did it!! Your island is free and your parents are avenged!"

"Yea, I guess your right!" Kairi said with a grin before turning to Sanji, "Thank you, Sanji-kun! If you didn't kick him I wouldn't get a clear shot!"

Sanji grinned sheepishly, blushing, as another cigarette magically appeared in his mouth, "It was nuthin', the bastard deserved it!"

Zoro was silent this time watching Kura as she continued to limp, '_Hope she's alright…She better get some rest when we get back on the ship…WAIT! What do I care if she alright or not?!_' The crew began to celebrate and cheer back to the town, they barley noticed that the mist cleared out fully showing staking stars. When they finally arrived on land there was a huge booming sound that made all of them fall in surprise they made out the sound finally as cheering and crying. They open their eyes to see all the citizens' cheering out on the streets waiting for them.

"Thank you, thank you Kairi-sama!!" A woman came forward who looked in her thirty, "The Mist is cleared! The monster is dead! WERE FREE!!"

At the words said more of the people cheer so loudly the ground began to shake, Kairi grinned as her people ran up to her and hugged and crowded around her. She manage to turn her attention to Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Kura, Robin, Usopp, and Chopper who all looked happy, "I don't deserve your thanks they do. They help this town on there own accord, thank them!!" She yelled as the people began to thank and crowd them as well, "Time for a fest!!"

"FEST!!" Luffy bellowed loudly as they were escorted in Kairi's mansion to eat as the people crowded in, "What are we waiting for!!"

Kura watched as the others dunged in the food they were automatically served and laughed as Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro began to fight over food. Nami yelled at them about manners and how they should stop fighting as Robin only chuckled at her crew. Sanji, surprising, was talking to Kairi like a normal person, she smirked at them. '_They just defeated a strong person and they act as though they just took a walk in the park… Sanji and Kairi seem to be into each other very well… This crew is so incredible they don't even know it! Even Zoro finally lightening up abit around me! I'm glad I join this crew…I hope I can stay as long as I can before returning 'home'..._'

_**TBC...**_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

There you go I won't be posting under I get aleast 5 to 10 reviews, got it! I was only being nice in posting the second chapter.

**Kira:** You will review or suffer pain...

**Me:** -gulps- J-Just review!


	4. Yellow Roses means Enemies

A/N: For the lateness, my bad

**A/N:** For the lateness, my bad! I totally forgot to update this story until just now, so for the people waiting here's chapter three!! But doesn't any one knows when the U.S joined WW1 I need to know for World studies!

**Kira:** The answer is in your textbook…you're too lazy to check it.

**Me:** I'm not lazy…I just don't wanna!

**Kira: **And that's how you're a baka...

**Me:** I know you are you what am I?!

**Kira:** You're a baka, baka.

**Me:** I'm not talking to you anymore!!

**Kira:** Good because I don't want to.

**Chibi Zoro:** I don't care who owns One Piece! No one owns me!

**Chibi Kura:** I owns you!! Angel-chan doesn't own One Piece!!

**Chibi Zoro:** YOU DON'T OWN ME!!

**Chibi Kura:** cries you mean !!-Poofs away-

**Chibi Zoro: **Wait don't go!!

**Pairings: **Main: Zoro and Oc(Kura), Luffy and Nami, Sanji and Oc(Kairi)

**Setting:** After the Arc where they find Franky and make him join, to Grandline.

**Summary: **-Multi-shot, ZoroxOc, LuNa.- Kurayami Black. They found her when her hopes and wings were broken. They were her namaka. He was her love. But she betrayed them. Will her wings and heart ever be repair? Slight angst, plenty of Humor. Better than it sounds..

**

* * *

**

My Roses, My Mechanical Angel

_**3. Yellow Roses means Enemies**_

_By_

_Evanescences Angel_

_Enemies._

_The symbol of hatred and war. _

_Comes from betrayal, envy, wrath, and hate_

_For the deadly sins are unforgivable…_

_Right?_

* * *

Kura's pov-

I groaned in my bed feeling like I had the headache of the century, I heard people talking and grabbed my pillow and slammed it on my ears to cut off the noisy noise. This is the last time I ever, EVER, EVER, have a drink rum contest with Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy! I rolled over again in a ball when someone began to poke my shoulder to wake me up. Die already and leave me in piece for Christ's sakes!! They then did the unthinkable. They tore the covers off of my bed. MY BED!! COLDNESS!! DIE!!

"DIE!!" I shouted aloud when I held my blades to someone throat as everything was still blurry and I could heard laughing and shouting, I blink wearily and said in a slur voice, "Wha's goin' on?"

"Wakey, wakey! And could you let go of Chopper while you are it?" Said an orange-headed figure,

"Orangey-head?" I said still slur, why the hell am I still talking like this? The blurry figure was held back by a red figure as she scream, "Orange-head!! I'll give you Orange-head, you drunken fool!!" I looked down at the thing I was who I was holding, threatening; a short brown figure, "Choppy?"

"Y-yea Kura! Now let me go!" He cried as I pulled my blades back in my hands, he scurried off scared. I blink again and rubbed my eyes to fully wake up. I looked around as everything was since dizzy but seeable,

"Wha's happen?" I said my voice still slightly slurred, I held my hands on my head as it pounded like crazy then ice pack was held in front of me. I blinked as I looked up to see Zoro, burry looking Zoro, holding the ice pack to his head as well as he passed me one too. I place it on my head and sighed at the relief it had, "Thanks…"

Now able to finally get clear images through me head, I can see that Zoro was standing beside my bed, Luffy holding Nami back from killing me, a crying Chopper, a napping Usopp, a reading Robin, and a groaning Sanji, also with a ice pack to his head. I chuckled alittle at everything, especially Sanji, "What are you doing my room?"

"In case you haven't notice were in the dining room!!" Nami yelled angrily though gently pushing from Luffy holds as he grinned widely me. I looked around and saw I was on the couch with a cover and pillow. I blinked again '_How I get here?_' I thought,

"Good morning, Kura!" He yelled causing Zoro, Sanji and me wince in pain at the loud voice,

"What's so good about!?" I yelled right back causing us to winced again, "Dang'it, why aren't you in a hangover?"

"Don't know." He said gleefully jumping on the couch as well causing me to jump off the bed and on my face, "Oops!"

"LUFFY YOU BAKA!!" I yelled throwing everything I could reach for which included Chopper by mistake at him,

"WAAAHAHHHHH!!" He cried being thrown across the room to the door, luckily to be caught me a person coming in the room. Kairi laughed as Chopper cried a 'Thank you!' in her arms as she gently placed him back on the floor to his feet. Kairi was wearing a white dress but this time it was knees short and had no sleeves, dark blue tight fitting pants and white sandals. Her hair, now short, was fix in small wavy ponytail with curly bangs to the right of her face as always.

"Your welcome, Chopper!" She said laughing before turning her attention back to the others, "Mornin' all! Did ya enjoyed the fest last night? A lot of ya had plenty of fun right! I had to leave early because of the new shipments plans we just order and trading routes. I heard that Kura went off in song after she got drunk and started to flirt with Zoro."

"WWHAAAATTTTTR!?" I shouted jumping off the bed wincing at my own voice again, I pointed rapidly at everyone accusingly, "NO F-ING WAY!! I WOULD NEVER FLIRT WITH THE LIKES OF HIM!!"

Zoro twitched at my yelling, "WOULD YOU CAN IT ALREADY!! I can't even remember half the night thanks to the stupid contest!! Its all Luffy's stupid fault for even suggesting the contest!!"

"Nuh-uh!!" Luffy yelled in defense falling off the couch to his butt, "Sanji started it because he wanna impress Kairi!! Blame him-!!"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELLL UPPPPP!!" Sanji screamed over all the yelling and shouting, angrily, "I DON'T FREAKIN CARE HOW IT STARTED!! I'M IN PAIN, YOU SHITTY SHIT HEADS!!"

He started to pant at the screaming and fell on the floor, groaning. Usopp stirred and groggily mutter, "What's with all the noises people?"

An idea pop in my head, "What Nami, Usopp, Chopper you know what happen last night right?!" I said loudly but not to loudly to add to my already painful headache. Usopp began to fully wake up and shook his head,

"No, because I spent half the night trying to get Franky to join the party with Chopper but he wouldn't bulge one inch! You try pushing a half of ton man, cyborg off the ship and see the process!" He said grumpily as Chopper nodded in the corner,

I turned to Nami in hope, but she shook her head also, "Nope I was drunk too but not as much as you guys! I, thankfully don't have much of a hangover, but I can't remember most of anything from the party."

I hung my head in defeat but then pecked up when I smelled coffee, "ROBIN!!" I ran to her with hopeful stars in my eyes, she looked up from her book with a knowing smile on her face, "Do you know what happen last night?"

She nodded but said nothing sipping her coffee, I twitched, "Well then what happen?!"

"You asked if I knew what happened last night." She stated as I slightly pouted, "I do but that doesn't I would tell you. Which I won't, a lot of things happened in the party that I want for future blackmail, Blacksmith-san."

"Robin-onee-san!! You're so mean!" I cried out falling on my back in defeat, as Robin chuckled, "Kairi-chan what did you want again?"

Kairi, who was placing another ice pack on Sanji's aching head, looked up gasping, "I just forgot! You guys have to get out of here!! When I informed the old trading companies with were in business with before they contacted the NAVY!! They'll be here any minute!!"

People on the island, who now walked happily in the streets unafraid having to be attacked by the Mist Monster, bought their goods and talked. Children played with a ball with each other, eventually falling most of the time. The island, that was once thick with dark mist, was cleared and what free to bring in the warm and bright sunshine. Seagulls crowed and swacked as they passed overhead and NAVY ships was docking in the pier. A farmer, who worked far from mansion, was planting seeds when all of a sudden he fell a small earthquake with heard clear, loud roar,

"_**WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!**_"

The farmer sweat dropped but none a less continue his work planting his seeds. The Straw Hat crew, however, ran through out the mansion gathering everything they needed with the help of Kairi, who was frantic as well. Luffy tried to take some leftover meat for the party but Nami noticed and yelled at him for being greedy. Zoro didn't really give a damn because of his hangover and calmly walked out the door to the ship. Kairi helped Sanji off the floor and made him led on her for support. Sanji was happy until Usopp helped as well, ruining the moment of 'romance' he put it. Robin was smart and used her arms as a seat to carry her out the door and road while still reading her book and carrying other new books. Me, on the other hand, was trying to find more clues in what happen in the party while looking for my sandals. And poor little Chopper was ran over in the rush only to be pick up by me on the way out.

The Straw Hats including Kairi ran towards the pier as fast as they could but in the end the NAVY beat them. One of them spotted everyone on the spot causing an automatic uproar,

"I AM NOT GONNA GO TO JAIL!!" I yelled taking the lead out stretching my arm. I concentrated alittle causing my hand to glow white and eyes alittle as well. Within a second, I turn the ground into slipper steel and stabbing needles but making sure my friends didn't slip and get wound in the process,

"Hey, hold it-waahhh!!" One said running up but falling straight on his behind like so many others as others jumped up and down in pain from needles in there feet. I smirked and manage to bow mockingly while running backwards at the same time when the others cheered, "Thank you! Thank you! It was nothing!"

"We're almost there!!" Usopp yelled as the ship came in to sight, we saw Franky punching some NAVY soldiers who tried to climb into the ship, because the stairs leading up to it was pulled into the ship. Franky waved to us as we neared and pulled up the anchor and set the sails than began to sail away from the island. Luffy at this grinned grabbing Nami close, causing her to blush heatedly in surprise, then grabbing Robin by surprise, an Zoro outraged, pulled Sanji and Usopp on his back, and grabbed my collar of my shirt with his teeth while I still carried Chopper then yelled, "GUM, GUM ROCKET LAUNCHER!! YAHOO!!"

He stretched himself long enough while carrying everyone at the same time, and jumped at the edge of the pier to water, I felt queasily looking at the seawater again, onto Thousand Sunny. Everyone screamed, even Robin, especially me since we were jumping over water to the ship. In short in was a one hell of a crash. I managed to land in the fruit bushes of the ship with a crying Chopper in my arms however not many else shared my luck. Sanji and Usopp landed face first on the deck, ouch that had to hurt, and Zoro landed in an extremely painful position on the stairs, ow. Robin caught herself, to her satisfaction, with a bed full of her arms.

Nami had the worse luck because I saw, and of course everyone else, her blushed beet red for she landed in Luffy's arms, cute! I smirked at it and wish I had a camera because of the fluffy moment. Luffy was still laughing from his very dangerous stunt as though he pulled the world's greats joke. I thought of something as I sat up putting down the crying Chopper, TT,TT, "I want my mommy!! I want my mommy!!"

"Wait Kairi!!" I said as everyone, I noted Sanji turned distressed, remembered. I ran to the edge of the ship not caring about the water, too much, and saw her waving us goodbye, "BYE KAIRI!! See ya soon!!"

"Kairi!!" Sanji yelled waving extra widely, with hearts in his eyes, "Bye, love!!"

Kairi was yelling something that I could make out, "Wait she's saying something about money?" I asked to ring anybody's bell, Nami who was still fluster but out of Luffy's grip gasped loudly then yelled,

"MY MONEY!!" She cried angrily, "The 1,000,000 Berries reward!! We can't even go back to get it!! And we need repairs-!!"

Luffy, however, grinned as he waved to Kairi as well, "But Nami we already got the reward from saving the island-!"

That added to Nami seething, she growled dangerously, "Helping people is good thing! Sure I agree!! BUT, we need money in order to do that-!!"

He continued as if he was never interrupted, "-and Kairi gave me the money just before we left, see?" He said holding out a sack full of money. Nami anger vanished in a instant as hearts appeared in her eye grabbing the money,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" She yelled rubbing the sack to her cheek like it was a baby and went to her room to most likely to count the money,

I sweatdropped and mutter, "That's Orange-head for ya!" Then walked over to help Zoro who finally got out of his painfully stiff poser, "You okay, Zororo?"

He glared at me, I couldn't blame him and said. "Do I look okay to you!?"

"My bad!" I laughed at his reaction and soon my hangover kicked in again, "Ow, I'm gonna take a nap, soon ya later…" I grumbled to Zoro as he nodded then walked to the cabins and fell into my cot, it as still mid-morning but I was still tired as hell. '_I wonder though…_' I thought as I stared at the ceiling. '_Did I actually flirt with Zoro at the party? Even if I did why the hell would I do that drunk or not!?_' I groaned as the question haunt me but then sleep fell over me before I even noticed I was.

-Later

I woke up from my drowsy sleep when someone knocked on the door my headache was now gone thankfully but I was still sleepy. I groaned I got out of my cot and on to my feet, I did basic stretches to make my body awake and looked outside to see that the sun was about to set. I guess in was around o'clock. My stomach rumbled loudly as I blushed and chuckled at myself,

"Time for some lunch!" I said to myself as I walked out of the room, I blinked when I saw everyone getting ready to dock again on an island not to far from us, "What the hell?! When did we decide to dock again?"

"By the time you fell asleep, Franky stated that there was a leak threatening to burst," Usopp call down from the look out, where he was setting down the Jolly Rogers,

"So we wanted to stop at a nearby island!" Chopper said in Heavy point from pulling up the anchor before turning regular again, panting alittle.

I wasn't satisfied, "Then why didn't you wake me up?"

I saw almost everyone but Robin and Zoro shiver, "Because you nearly kill anyone who wakes you up, only Robin had the courage of using one her arms to knock on your door!!" Nami said with a map in her hand,

"KURA-CHAMA!!" Sanji call out much to my annoyance, "I saved your lunch for you! Eat it before our gutless pig of a captain does!"

'_At least he's not trying to flirt with me._' I thought walking over and grabbed my plate of food from Sanji and I chuckled as Luffy retorted, "Ero-cook! I was hungry! I wanna eat anyway its dinner time!"

I walked to the stairs below the balcony, where Zoro was at and sat down eating my food gleefully, "Thanks for the food!"

Needless to say, the food was gone from my plate in less than 10 second. I pat my full stomach and laid out on the stairs. "Are you always that hungry? I you could beat even Luffy in a eating contest!" Said Zoro watching my eating scene. With my head still laid out on the stairs I gave him an upside down glare,

"So what." I scoffed pouting, "I was hungry! How would you feel if you didn't eat lunch or breakfast then only dinner!"

"Yeah, yeah just don't eat the entire food supply while you're at it!" He said smirking as I glared at him,

"You little, stupid, know-it-all sword-boy!" I retorted alittle annoyed, just because we don't fight every waking moment that doesn't mean that we don't argue every waking moment.

"Little! BOY!" Zoro yelled, I, gladly, hit a soft spot, "I'm older than you! I'm 19, G-I-R-L!"

I laughed loudly when he told me, "I'm 19 too but will be 20 in a month or two! How about you!"

"Mines a few weeks away, HA!" He said in triumphal as I scowled at him, and just as I about to say something Luffy yelled out,

"WE'RE DOCKING!!" He yelled as Sanji and Franky came out of their workshop and kitchen,

"About time!" Franky said panting, "I don't think I can hold that leak for so long! I'm coming with you this time to get the right part from the damage!"

"Okay!" Nami said as she let out the plank down to the ground, "Since Robin is going to watch the ship we can go! I need some new brushes and pens anyways so I'll give you each some money to spend! I WARN HOWEVER…" She yelled as Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper cheered I watch amusingly, "IF I catch one of you air-heads causing trouble I'll beat you DOWN! Okay any questions?"

They shivered and shook there heads 'no', "Good, lets go!"

-Normal pov

The Straw Hats walked off the ship and went in the shopping district, Chopper, in walking point form, went with Franky to carry the items needed while Usopp brought more ammo for in Kabuto and other sling shots. Luffy went to the meat restaurant for an-all-you-can-eat sell but Nam went with him in case 'He spends all our money on food!' as she put it. Sanji tried to convince Kura to join him to go shopping together to get more cooking supplies but she ran away before he could do anything but sulk. Zoro and Kura, safety from 'Ero-Cook' harm, looked over at the weapon shop she getting more materials for the hilts and guard to make and a balancer so it won't be off-balance and Zoro tried out more swords. All in all, it was a pretty boring and normal shopping trip however until…

"Stop him!! STOP THAT THIEF!!" Yelled a man from afar, everyone around heard it including the Straw Hats,

Kura didn't do anything because she knew that the thief probably had a good reason for it, Zoro and others too, but then-, "STOP HIM!! KIDNAPPER!! HE HAS MY LITTLE GIRL!! REI-CHAN!!"

They're eyes widen as they automatically stop and ran out of the shops. Kura pissed that she even let the thief go by, "What bastard would sell a little kid! I'll make him regret it!! BIG TIME!!" She yelled as she ran out,

"Got that right!!" Zoro agreed running out as well. By the time all Straw Hats, expect Robin was out, the thief was caught in the middle of their circle. The thief, a large man with black hair and glowing black eyes dressed in all black glared at them dangerously, a large sword in his hand. Everyone anger turned murderous when they saw a little girl with short blue hair and purple eyes with a white sundress in his arms, in a chokehold, crying.

"What the hell!" He said not expecting so many people to come, "Move out of my way!! You wanna be next!!"

"YOU SPINELESS IDIOT!!" Nami shouted extra angrier than usual, the Perfect Clima-Tact already in her hands, "KIDNAPPING A CHILD!!"

"You don't have any shame do you, you shitty shit-head!!" Sanji yelled pissed off as well,

"Let her go!!" Chopper, Usopp and Franky shouted in unison, "OR-!!"

"Or you'll what!!" He shouted laughing as he put the sword by the Rei's neck, she began to sob, "I'll slit this girls neck if you do anything!!"

That was it, Kura was officially pissed the FUCK off, she was now glowing at the man, "I like to see you try…" Her voice was surprising soft, more deadly like that everyone noticed. Luffy stepped in,

"If you don't put that girl down I will leave you to Kurayami!" He said angrily accidentally stating her real name, but just listening to the name, the bandit smirk froze. He turn to Kura glaring,

"Kurayami?! Kurayami _Black_!!" He yelled glaring at her head to toes, at this the Straws Hats looked questioning as Kura glared hard at the angry man, he gulped, "Kurayami!! _I would tear you to shreds right now_!! Your traitor!! We let you stay with our old crew and you abandon us!!"

Realization dawn on Kura's face, "Wait you're Ryunosuke!! The old broke who took me in the crew!! That was-!!"

"Yea it's me!!" He seemed satisfied with me remembering him, "And he's been looking for you ever since and is going to get you back for what you did-!!

"GUM, GUM PISTOL!!" He was distracted long enough so they got a clear shot, he drop the girl, she panted crying, and sword then fell unconscious,

Luffy pull his stretched fist back as people and policemen began to come in the scene. There was no time for thanks however, the policemen automatically recognized the Straw Hats and, well, in all towns, got chased after.

"GET THEM!!" The policemen yelled trying to run after them but the citizen off were at the scene stop them by blocking the way, "WHA-!!"

"Let them go!!" They chanted together the small girl, Rei, in front, "Their nice people who saved me!! Don't you hurt them!! You big meanies!!" She turned her head towards the Straw Hats disappearing backs, "Thank you, nice people!!"

"NO PROBLEM!!" Luffy yelled back with a slight grin, for he and the others were watching Kura as her face still remained strangely blank and angry face,

-Kura pov

We ran back towards the sail, Chopper luckily still had the parts for it and immediately felt with Franky to patch up the leak. We set sail seconds later and left the town before the police could call the NAVY. I went to the balcony and sat there sulking at what the man said, _'Great he's looking for me now!_' I thought pissed, '_He should know that he deserve it! And he-!!_' My thoughts race on as I didn't notice that Luffy was in front of my looking at me,

"Kura!!" He yelled in my face as I yelped and fell backwards on my head, "Who was that guy?"

I lifted myself up and saw that the rest of the crew staring at me accusingly, I weakly laughed at there expression, "Oh him… Well he was an old friend of a friend of mine. When I was a street-rat I kinda was a traitor to a lot of people," I looked at their faces, "WAIT-WAIT!! I'm not a traitor now!! I needed money so I ask him to let me join their gang!! He and the others gave me a place to stay and I stole my own food! But soon the gang started doing things out of line so I quit! He just kidnapped a kid! Him and his gang tried to do even worse! I couldn't be part of that! HAPPY!"

"Hmm…" Nami started, "That explains a lot! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because you would think I'm a traitor." I stated bluntly as they sweatdropped, "See you almost thought I was! Hmph! Not faith at all!"

"But Kura-chama!!" Sanji argued the love hearts never failing to appear, "We do believe you!"

"Yeah sure, you do!" I said rolling my eyes, Luffy laughed as Nami felt to her room with her new supplies, Usopp left to tell Franky and Chopper plus to help with the leak. However Robin still warily as she walked to her sun chair, '_I got a feeling she's either lying or not telling the whole story, or even both… I need to keep an eye on her more often…_'

Zoro looked warily too, '_She not telling something_.' But he dismissed it as he walked to his usual napping spot yawning and going to an automatic sleep, I giggled at him as he snored. '_Taking naps in the middle of the day like a babe_', I thought walking to the workshop to work on more sword, my laughed slowly died however…

'_I just pray that don't get involved in this…I did tell them only half the truth…_'

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I won't lie but I'M GETTING MAD!! Why people? Why?! TT.TT You read it but you don't reivew! Please review! PLEASE!!

**Kira:** She's begging...meaning I'm begging... I don't do begging.

**Me:** Review -sobs-


	5. Lilac Roses means Always in My Heart

**A/N:** Yea, yea. Me tired! hears your freakin chapter! Leave me alone!

**Kira:** I'll kill you all…

**Me:** Not before I kill them first!

**Kira: **Were the same person so we'll both kill them at the same time.

**Me:** Oh…

**Kira:** Baka, what are you waiting for?

**Me:** grabs a chainsaw Oh, TIME TO KILL!!

**You and other people who review or not: **RUN!!

**Kira:** Run!! Run for your pathetic little lives!!

**Chibi Kura:** Angel-chan doesn't own One Piece!! RUN AWAY!!

**Pairings: **Main: Zoro and Oc(Kura), Luffy and Nami, Sanji and Oc(Kairi)

**Setting:** After the Arc where they find Franky and make him join, to Grandline.

**Summary: **-Multi-shot, ZoroxOc, LuNa.- Kurayami Black. They found her when her hopes and wings were broken. They were her namaka. He was her love. But she betrayed them. Will her wings and heart ever be repair? Slight angst, plenty of Humor. Better than it sounds..

* * *

**My Roses, My Mechanical Angel **

_**4. Lilac Roses means Always in My Heart**_

_By_

_Evanescences Angel_

_Always in My Heart._

_The term for memories and love._

_To keep them lock in your mind never forgetting._

_But maybe sometimes regretting... _

* * *

-Normal pov

A few days passed by and Kura injuries were healed and her blood amount stable, according to Chopper happily. In no time at all the Straw Hats had enough swords to sell to make 2 billion berries. Nami was actually crying thanks you to Kura holding her huge sack of money, as Kura put it 'Like her own child or somethin'. But in those few days however the Straw Hats grew closer to Kura and she became an official member of the crew, much to Kura depression, 'I have to live on the sea now!' Robin's suspiciousness never really fated but she began to less it though to a point were she counted Kura as an ally and partly-friend like the others. Zoro, however, treated her like a brat as always and they began to fight even more than he did with Sanji. Sanji was back to normal but you catch him day dreaming a lot especially when he's looking at the sea. Robin said because he misses the sea, after saying Kairi name means, 'sea'.

Kura awoke from her slumber by a loud alarm only off, she didn't care she want to go back to sleep! Damnit! She placed her pillow on her ears while noticing the others rapidly waking up and running out of there cabin. Eventually she got up because the noise wouldn't stop; she put on her slippers in her nightgown and walked out cranky.

Her eyes widen when she saw they were surround by Navy ships! "WHAT THE FUCK!!" She cursed loudly when Franky finally stop ringing and alarm, everyone else was on guard even a drowsy looking Luffy who was forced awake by Nami. She knew that they could handle any ship but a whole herd of them. Plus she was piss, she was sleeping and these losers just had to come after them. Zoro looked bored wielding his three swords, Robin warily looked from her book, her arms ready at any moment, Usopp already in his Mask and Kabuto in his hand, Chopper in Heavy point form, Franky left arm cannon out, and Nami with Perfect Clima-Tact in her hand. But they all back way when they saw Kura out especially Chopper even in his Heavy form, he was still afraid of her in the morning,

"I AM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP YOU MOTHER F-ERS!!" She screamed when they shot cannon balls at them, "I HATE BEING WOKEN UP OKAY!!" Just as the cannon balls were about to hit, Kura eyes turned a slight glowing white and her hands as well as she raised them up, the cannon balls stop in there in mid air slightly glowing as well. "AND I HATE BEING WOKEN UP BY STUPID LOW LIVES LIKE YOU!!"

The cannon balls then at a charging speed went the opposite way and crashed into the ships, the exploded almost instantly as the Navy soldiers jumped over board. Panting and still tired she waked back into the cabin yawning, "…Time for bed…" She said walking passed the crew and into the cabins,

They rest of them sweatdropped as her morning behavior, but let there guard down and return to there normal actives. Robin smiled behind her book as she looked after Kura's back and Zoro's back as he grumbled away. Luffy, however, was unusually fuming and wide awake,

"Nami!" He whined alittle as she walked, or tried to walk to her room, as he grabbed her leg, "Why can't we go?"

Nami sighed at the argument they back fighting days on end about it ever since he got the flier, "Because it's a waste of good money!"

"Money, money, money!!" Luffy yelled slightly angry, "Is that all you care about!"

"Of course…not!" She mumbled looking away from his puppy dog eyes, "We just don't have time for that!"

"Please!!" He whined again, Nami head was pounding and she was ready to blow a blood vessel.

"OKAY!! WE CAN GO!! NOW STOP ASKING!!" Nami shouted walking into her room,

Luffy cheered and ran to tell Usopp, Chopper and Franky. Zoro watched the scene bemused, '_What's that all about?_' He thought rolling over and taking a morning nap,

-Later- Kura's pov

I finally woke up for my nap that I took when I went to my room, I was now fully awake and I really felt energize. Taking a small shower and changed into my clothes I walked out of the room to find it was still mid-morning, noon. My stomach growled. I hoped Sanji cooked lunch because I was hungry. But what I saw when I walked out however was an entirely different story because everyone, as well…

Freaked. Yea try saying that without laughing. Freaks of the Freaks were freakin out. Wow…Anyways!! Chopper was jumping up and down happily as Usopp was practically dancing with joy, oh what a sight!, Zoro a angry expression on his face, more than his usual scowl, Robin actually away for her books laughing!, world coming to a end, Nami was silently sighing and smiling, Luffy was yelling happily, Franky was grinning as he refilled his cola fuel, and Sanji grinning like no tomorrow saying 'Lovely lady in kimonos!'.

All in all this was a freaky sight from there usual behavior, but what got me that were docking at a pier already, "Hi guys what's up?"

Everyone turned when they saw me and Luffy grinned at me yelling, "Guess what!? We're going to a festival!"

We were already docked again during the time I was asleep was at an entirely different town! We were dock in the piers and hundred of lanterns were lit everywhere! The streets were even busier than usual because there were games and food shops down along the main roads full of crowded people. Girls and women was wearing long robes with special different designs on each one and boys and men wore and robe-like shirt and shorts or pants underneath them. Men and women were playing music laughing and dancing and people were singing on a stage not to far from here. I gasped smelling all the different foods that my stomach growled louder,

My eyes sparkled at the festival, "Wow really!!" I yelled excitedly like a child,

Robin answered this time smiling, "As soon you fell asleep, Navigator-san announced we have enough money to celebrate and that there was another large amount of money here to earn."

"Hey!" Nami said in her weak defense, "I didn't know there was money here to get easy! I just wanted to stop by this town because Luffy kept bothering me to come here!"

"Either way, they have cotton candy here!" Chopper said happily, I giggled at the fur ball reaction,

"Plus they have easy games that just requires aiming! I'm going to win all the prizes!!" Usopp said making a show be rolling up his sleeve,

Franky seemed more enthusiastic than anymore else about it, "Come on let's go!"

"Oh take it easy, Shipwright-san." Robin said then whisper to herself , "Plus we'll be buy a lot of new books here."

Sanji, however as I noted, happiness turned back to a depression state I asked Nami, "He's been like this ever since we left Mist Island! Is he always like this when a girl shoots him down?"

She shook her head, "I think he's still depress that he had to leave Kairi so suddenly. They did had a small thing for each other while we were there, remember?"

"Yep, but wow he's this affected by it that's it kinda of cute." I said with a smile, Nami grinned at me,

"Nothing more than a boy in love." She stated as we laughed together,

"So what are we waiting for?" I said loudly this time,

"You!" Luffy yelled impatiently "Nami wouldn't let us leave until you woke up! Her fault!"

"Stop being such a baby Luffy." Nami said frowning at her captain, "Or I won't buy you any food."

"Meanie!" Luffy pouted, "But can we go now!!"

"Sure why not?" Nami shrugged as Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy cheered running off the ship into the busy, she ran after them, "But not without me Luffy! You'll get lost!"

Robin, and her many arms, grabbed Franky and still slight depress Sanji dragging him off the ship to the festival, I was about to leave too but saw Zolo laying on the balcony as always. "Zororo? Aren't you coming?"

He opened his eyes glancing towards me, "Festivals aren't my thing."

I pouted in a mockingly manner that Zoro glared at, "Oh come on! It'll be fun, please!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No!"

"Pretty, pretty please!"

"No!!"

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, please-!!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!" Zoro shouted officially annoyed by my asking behavior, "I'll go to the stupid festival if you just shut up!!"

"YAY!!" I yelled grabbing his hand running off the ships towards the festival but stopped at the entrance gate. We got to the entrance where the others a gatekeeper kept them out,

"Sorry, folks!" He said as Luffy fumed angrily, "But in order to enter the festival women must wear a kimono and men must wear a yenta!"

"Where can we buy one!?" Nami said as she gave into Luffy's puppy dog eyes,

"Over there!" He pointed to a shop nest to his, they sweatdropped at the closeness. Robin dragged a now happy Sanji, 'Robin-chan' was holding his hand, and excited Franky, while I dragged Zoro and the others followed. They had thousands of those robe and shirt robes there, Nami grabbed random yentas for the boy to wear. Luffy got into a red one, Sanji a dark blue, Usopp a tan one, Chopper a pink one, Franky a light one that match his hair, and Zoro a green one he agreed grumpily to wear.

"Ok our turn, lets go girls!" Nami said walking over to the women department as the boys sat impatiently. Nami picked her carefully, she pick what she thought matched her the most. It was a short sleeve salmon pink color kimono and an orange obi with red lining plus it had orange tangerines scatter across the down part of the robes. Robin picked her at random, a long sleeve light purple kimono with a blue obi and gray lining also with blue butterflies on the bottom pattern of the robes as well. Me, though, picked out a short sleeve midnight black robe with white obi and some green lining, and some red roses and petals on it at the bottom. Nevertheless, the girls looked beautiful and the guys were stunned,

"You beauties are clearly from heaven!" Sanji said returning to his old self, the girl's sweatdrop at the Ero-Cook,

"You look pretty!!" Chopper said complimenting them,

"Thanks Chopper!" I said in my thanks, and took Zolo's arm then dragged him back to the gate, "Come on you said you would go to the festival! Now lets go!"

"Yea, what are we waiting for!!'" Usopp yelled as he rushed following Chopper and Franky ran after him back to the gate. Nami grinned her cat like grin as Luffy grabbed her hand following them,

"Lets go Nami!!" He grinned extra widely as Nami laughed giggled at his eager behavior; they disappeared from view as Robin walked at her own pace with that knowing smile on her face,

"I wonder how long it will be before they figure it out?" She mused aloud, chuckling at her discovering,

-Normal pov

The games began however as Usopp and Chopper visit every game booth on the road cleaning out almost every prize thanks to Usopp marksmanship and Chopper Rumble Ball brain boost abilities, so put it very short the owners of the shop was running out of business. Franky enter a strong man contest hitting the bell with the hammer every time, each time he won he got a can of cola. Zoro enter a fighting contest thanks to Kura begging and also began winning every fight while Kura cheered him on. Robin began winning the goldfish games wining the fish to the children who continued to call her 'Onee-chan'. Sanji pushed out of the way for a kissing booth game owner, which a lot of girls were at and took his place. Luffy enter a contest everyone knew he would win, a pie eating contest- he was still eating even after he as name winner! Soon hours pass and it was sunset, and as there fun continued Nami spotted a Contest poster,

"Japanese Singing Contest!  
6:oo dead line entrée.  
First place winner: 2,000,000 berries,  
Second place winner: 1,000,000 berries,  
Enter now!  
Begins Directly at 6:15!"

Nami had stars in her eyes this was easy money! She saw the sign in sheet below the poster and sign her name then with a sneakily smirk she also signed, 'Kurayami Black' and group, 'Nami, Kura, and Robin'. She dusting off her hands at her handy work she ran to find the others. As she left the contest host took down the sign and submit it in.

Nami found them all eating at a small Dango restaurant, and a huge bag at Usopp and Chopper's feet filled with prizes. Kura and Luffy were having a mini dango-eating contest because he was still hungry and Kura didn't eat lunch. Zoro was tired from fighting and was cooling over with a traditional Japanese fan that he got from Usopp. Robin and Franky were drinking cola courteous of him and dango's as well. Sanji was now happy, grinning as kiss marks was now all over his face. Nami noticed she only had a few minutes to tell them because the first singer was now on stage,

"Hey guys!" Nami said running over to the crew and the straw-hat boy, "Guess what?"

Ready steady can't hold me back  
_Ready steady __give me good luck  
__Ready steady __never look back  
__LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO  
_fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e  
kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai  
(_Sceneries being blown away seem to whirl in front of me  
__Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore_)

Kura momentarily stop eating when she heard the song come on, her eyes twinkled as she jumped up, "This is one of my favorite songs!! I love it!!"

"But Kura I need to tell you that-!" Nami said but Kura already sing along,

"ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa  
uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou  
(_An un reliable map should be burnt  
__I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands_)

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita  
urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari  
hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe  
koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa  
READY STEADY GO  
(_I came running frantically -hastily-  
__The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst  
__Your voice is echoing -shouting-  
__There's no time to be like standing still here  
__READY STEADY GO_)"

Kura continued to sing word for word, as the others watched her surprise that she could sing so well especially Zoro, '_Who knew a tomboy like her could sing like an angel?_'

"kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo  
chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai  
ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara  
nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo  
(_Even if my countless wounds get hugged  
__For a moment and gently, I won't let my soul get taken  
__On the other side of that hill, if I met you  
__I'd only think about what to start talking from_)

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita  
urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari  
hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe  
koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa  
READY STEADY GO  
(_I came running frantically -hastily-  
__The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst  
__Your voice is echoing -shouting-  
__There's no time to be like standing still here  
__READY STEADY GO_)

Ready steady can't hold me back  
_Ready steady __give me good luck  
__Ready steady __never look back  
__LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO"_

When the guitar solo came the entire crowd plus Kura cheered loudly, the others couldn't help but join in the cheering,

kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no sitar  
karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai  
kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi  
atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou  
READY STEADY GO  
PLEASE. TRUST ME.  
(_My heart -runs- underneath that sky  
__I can't stop my idle feelings from crying out  
__Surely I'll -reach- you in a little while  
__The sunlight shines hotly across this path  
__READY STEADY GO_

_PLEASE. TRUST ME._)"

Kura burst into unstoppable laugher as the song finished, "Sorry the had to hear my terrible singing!" She said still laughing,

"TERRIBLE!!" Chopper and Usopp yelled together Usopp adding, "You sing great Kura you should enter the contest!!"

"No way anyway they started it already no time to enter!" Kura said grinning as Nami looked nervous,

"About that Kura-!" Nami started but the host cut her off,

"Next up Nami!!" He yelled as she winced hard, the others looked at her accusingly,

"Sorry, sorry, SORRY!!" She said waving her arms in defense, "I couldn't turn down easy money, come on! How hard is it!"

She ran to the stage to avoid further wrath and grabbed the microphone from the host as he said to her and the audiences, "Who is this song for?" Nami shook her head slightly blushing, "The song I'm about to sing is called Fated. This is for no one!" She retorted,

"Yes it is!" The audiences chanted as Nami turned beet reed,

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP!!" Nami yelled the crowd turned deadly silent, "That's better! Okay this song is out to someone but…I'm not telling you!!"

This surprise the Straw Hat crew, "Who could she be singing this for?" Franky asked refilling his cola,

Robin knowing smile came back as she glances towards a confused Luffy, "Oh I got a clue who…"

Nami took a deep breath as the music began to play, then she began on her q.

DOA WO ake arukidashita  
anata e to tsudzuku sekai  
nanimokamo  
tesaguri da wa  
(_Opening the door, I started walking  
__To the world that leads to you.  
__I have to grope  
__for everything._)

sakiyuki wa mienai kara  
gyaku ni nee DOKIDOKI suru  
Itoshisa de  
Fuan wo kesu no  
(_The future is unseen.  
__But on the other hand, that's why it's so exciting.  
__I'll erase my anxieties  
__With love._)

Never had the Straw-Hats been so shocked even shocker when Kura sang, they're mouth hanged wide open. Robin smile turn to a grin when she heard the words to the song.

zense ya hoshiuranai de deau  
sadame demo setsunaku  
me no mae ni iru futari ga daiji  
(_Even if I'm fated to meet someone  
__through a previous life or fortune-telling,  
__the pain we see each other in __is more important._)

SO ashita no watashi wo shinjitai  
dakara ima ganbare'ru no  
"kibou ga kiseki wo tsurete kuru"  
wasurenai  
anata no kotoba  
(_So, I want to believe in the me of tomorrow.  
__That's why I'm trying my best now.  
__"Hope will bring a miracle."  
__I won't forget  
__your words._)

mitsumete mo dakishimete mo  
kokoro made kasanaranai  
ha ga yusa ni  
make-sou ni naru  
(_Even if we gaze at each other or embrace,  
__our hearts can't meet as one.  
__I've almost given in  
__to impatience._)

kizutsuite tachidomatte  
demo kesshite hikikaesanai  
TOKIMEKI wa  
tsuyoi mikata yo  
(_Even if I'm hurting or at a stand-still,  
__I'll never turn back.  
__Excitement is  
__my strong ally.)_

anata no donna yamiyo mo  
tabun hikiukeru  
soredemo hitoriyogari na  
toki wa shikatte  
(_I can probably lighten the weight  
__of your dark nights,  
__yet you get angry with me  
__when I act selfish.)_

SO ashita no anata mo aishitai  
Dakara koso deatte'ru no  
PANDORA no futa wo shimenaide  
saigo ni wa  
kibou ga aru yo  
(_So, I want to love the you of tomorrow.  
__That's why we're seeing each other.  
__Don't close Pandora's box.  
__There has to be hope  
__in the end_.)

zense ya hoshiuranai de  
deau sadame demo  
setsunaku me no mae ni iru  
futari ga daiji  
(_Even if I'm fated to meet someone  
__through a previous life or fortune-telling,  
__the pain we see each other in  
__is more important.)_

SO ashita no watashi wo shinjitai  
dakara ima ganbare'ru no  
"kibou ga kiseki wo tsurete kuru"  
wasurenai  
anata no kotoba  
(_So, I want to believe in the me of tomorrow.  
__That's why I'm trying my best now.  
__"Hope will bring a miracle."  
__I won't forget  
__your words._)

SO ashita no anata mo aishitai  
dakara koso deatte'ru no  
PANDORA no futa wo shimenaide  
saigo ni wa  
kibou ga aru yo  
(_So, I want to love the you of tomorrow.  
__That's why we're seeing each other.  
__Don't close Pandora's box.  
__There has to be hope  
__in the end.)_

When the song finally ended Nami grinned her cat-like grin of her as the crowd cheered so loudly the ground was shaking like mad. She hopped off the stage as they still applauded after her disappearing back. Soon after going through the crowd she made it to her friends, "So how was it?" She asked excitedly,

"You sang great Nami! Way better than me at all!!" Kura said beaming at her,

"I didn't know you sing so pretty, Nami!" Luffy complimented grinning, she turned pink,

"Truly remarkable, Nami!!" Usopp said Chopper rapidly nodded in agreement, "But who was it for anyway?"

Nami flustered again glaring, "Didn't I say I won't tell you!"

"It's obviously meant for me! Right Nami-swan!!" Sanji said heart in his eyes kneeling down to her, and grabbing her hands. She pinched his hand to let her go,

"Not on your life, lover-boy!" She said as Sanji sulked in the corner again, "But this is for real, Kura and Robin I sign-!"

"Next up Kurayami Black!!" The host interrupted her, Nami paled when Kura froze. Slowly she backed away behind Luffy, who back away himself,

"Nami-chan." She started out lightly causing Nami to wince, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SIGN ME UP FOR; NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING UP THERE!!"

Zoro smirked at the chance to mortify Kura and grabbed her arm, causing her to yelp and pulling her over his shoulder, "Now, now Kura don't keep people waiting," He stated in a devilish smirk that caused her to flustered and curse him to hell,

"DAMN YOU ZORO!! DAMN YOU NAMI!!" She screamed as Zoro pulled her to the stage, she cursed everything, scanting the microphone from the host hand as he shank away in fear,

"The song I will sing is called Precious Rose. This song is to really no one in particular and somehow relating to me." She calmly but her eyes still slightly seething and cheeks slightly flustered. The music began soft and slowly as Kura closed her eyes on her q.

haruka naru kaze no koe umare kuru chiisa na tane wa  
mada aoi hane hiroge oozora e maiagari  
niji wo koe kumo wo koe chizu naki tomoshibi no tabi  
kaze wo shiri ame wo shiru  
tsubasa ga yogoretemo koko kara tada tobitai  
dakara subete no kodou yo  
(_The voice of the wind grows farther and farther away, a tiny seed is born  
__I spread my still-pale wings and soar to the sky  
__Climbing the rainbow, crossing the clouds, the map-less journey of the light  
__Discovering the wind, discovering the rain  
__These wings are stained, but all I want to do is fly away from this place  
__So I call out to the pulse of the world_)

dakishimeta omoi wo toki hanatsu sekai e  
maiorita kimi wa feel like a precious rose  
suna no umi ni saku hana hitotsu  
(_I'm releasing this feeling I once embraced into the world  
__It flutters downward, you feel like a precious rose  
__One flower that blooms in an ocean of sand_)

"Such a beautiful song…" Robin said as Franky nodded, the crew as listening to the song and Chopper was in tears,

"So pretty…yet sad!" He sobbed as Usopp had watery eyes too,

"Beautiful song from a beautiful angel!" Sanji yelled as the song match his words, as the others cheered Zoro could only stare at her in awe. This white eyed girl, who get on his nerves so, sang like she was an angel…hell she looked like a angel with her midnight black hair and white eyes,

teritsukeru taiyou ni unadarenai sono hana wa  
kore kara no michi wo yuku daiji na kimi no tomoshibi  
ashiato wa tsumibukaku sajin no iro wo someteku  
honmono no sono wa doko?  
koe wo age nobashita te ni fureteita kiseki no me wa  
omoigakenai katachi ni  
(_That flower doesn't wither even under the glaring sun  
__I travel down the road from here, my footprints leading to your precious light  
__This sand cloud's color is becoming stained  
__But where is the real thing?  
__I raise my voice and touch the hand that reached out to me  
__The eyes of this miracle take on an unimaginable shape_)

dakiyosete kanjiru nukumori ga kotae de  
shinjiteite yokatta to namida afureta  
toki wo kasanete hana futatsu  
(_From your answer, I feel the warmth nestling in  
__I'm glad I believed, my eyes suddenly brimmed with tears  
__Two flowers overlapping over time_)

mizu to hi no inochi seimei wa daichi ume kagayaite  
hana ochiru hi made mitsumeau kara  
negai wa sora uchuu ni coming precious rose  
(_The existence of water and fire sinks into the earth and glows on  
__Because we'll keep our gaze until that flower dies  
__This wish from the sky is coming - Precious rose_)

By this time some the crowd was in tears at the beautiful song and singer, they roar in absolute delight. The host walked over for the microphone with tears end his eyes. Just was Kura was about to leave stage the man held her back, "Sorry but you have another performance!" He said wiping his tears, "Next up Nami, Kura and Robin!!"

At this, Nami automatically regret ever signing up Robin because the glass she was holding shattered, "Navigator-san," She said in her all sweet voice, "We must get on stage."

Nami followed wincing at her nee-chan behavior, "H-hai Robin-nee-chan…"

She mouth out, 'HELP ME' to them but they saw her sadly go. The others shiver at the secret wrath of the Archaeologist. The three woman got on stage two of which glared at Nami murderously, in 'I'll get you back' sort of way, "The song we'll sing tonight is called Butterfly!" Nami said in a rush,

They each were handed a microphone and decide to 'par-par dance'**(1) **too. The music started in a techno beat and when on there q they sung,

**(All)**

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
__Ay, iyaiyai,  
__A-a-a iyaiyai  
__Where's my samurai_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue,  
__make the colours in the sky  
__Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue,  
__make the colours in the sky_

**(Robin and Kura)**

_Where's my samurai  
__Where's my samurai_

The Straws cheered on their member, secretly impress that they could dance 'par-par dance' in their long kimono. Luffy laughed and cheered especially during the music parts. The girls were actually having fun at in the song even though Kura and Robin were forced into,

**(Nami)**

_I've been searching for a man  
__All across Japan  
__Just to find, to find my samurai  
__Someone who is strong  
__But still a little shy  
__Yes I need, I need my samurai_

**(All)**

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue,  
__make the colours in the sky  
__Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue,  
__make the colours in the sky_

_Where's my samurai  
__Where's my samurai_

**(Robin and Kura)**

_I've been searching in the woods  
__And high upon the hills  
__Just to find, to find my samurai  
__Someone who won't regret  
__To keep me in his net  
__Yes I need, I need my samurai_

**(All)**

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue,  
__make the colours in the sky  
__Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue,  
__make the colours in the sky_

At song end, Nami and Kura burst into laugher as Robin quietly chuckled. The audience was laughing and roaring with delight from the song that they just sung. The host man walked over and yelled out, "Do we have our winners!!"

"YAAHHHH!!" The cheering crowd roared, the man gave them a sack of money, which Nami scanted away,

"Here our is are Grand prize Winners! Will the 'Raiku' band come up and receive the Second place portion!!" He said as the girls walked off the stage and to the others,

"We won!!" Kura said excitedly, "I can't believe we actually won!! Go us, go us, and go us!"

Robin didn't seem to effected by the performance going to her seat, "It was quite…fun actually."

"We got even more money too!" Nami said holding the sack closely to her chest,

"HEY OFFICERS THERE THEY ARE!!" Yelled a man from behind them they recognized him as one of the band members, "THERE THAT STRAW CREW!! WE DESEREVE FIRST PLACE!!"

They paled alittle when they saw a horde of police officers chasing after them, Luffy grinned widely, "Can't we just fight them?"

"No you idiot! If we do that the whole festival we be ruined! We got the money from the prize now lets go!!" Nami yelled hitting him in the head and running to the ship, pulling him by the back of his collar. The others were right behind her as they here one of the policemen scream,

"HOLD IT-!!"

-Later

They barely made it onto the ship because no one was on it to prepare it for sail, so they had to keep hitting the policemen that kept trying to climb the ship and get sailed at the same time. All in all they had a pretty fun time, especially Kura and Luffy who were in charge in fighting them from climbing on the ship. Thousands Sunny sailed away in no time at all, and they relax. Nami went straight in her room in order to count the money and add it to her savings. Usopp and Chopper went with Franky to look at all the prizes and candy they got, 'Cotton Candy' Chopper yelled excitedly. Sanji satisfied from the kisses from the kissing booth went off to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Luffy still hungry from the chase and festival went in the kitchen again to sneak something to eat but was kicked out by Sanji, pouting in went to bother Nami. Robin was safety returned to her chair and began to read a book she won in the festival.

Zoro yawned as he took a seat on his balcony looking up at the stars, "Damn, I'm tired… I hate it when Kura gets me to do things without even trying."

"You hate when I what?" Zoro nearly fell off the floor down the stairs when he saw Kura already at his napping place,

"Hey what the hell!?"

"What can't I look at the stars here? It's better than looking at them in the lookout plus I still wearing a dress so I can't climb up. Lot of space here Zororo." She said grinning at the scowl appeared on his face from the nickname.

"Hmph. Do as you want, girl." Zoro said laying on the floor his head on his arms. Kura smiled and sat there beside him her knees to her chest, for she still was wearing her kimono. Strangely neither was bothering with each other presents, Kura risked a glance at the shark face swordsmen and her smile grew when she saw his eyes closed peacefully. Her eyes seem to gleam happily when she saw a shooting star, she quietly snap her hands together and made a wish before it came out, '_I wish…_' She close her eyes alittle, '_That…one day…they'll forgive me…_'

She glanced over at Zoro who seem to be fast asleep and added something, '_And…that we can be friends for a lifetime…_'

She grinned when the star crossed the sky the moment she was done. She buried her face into her knees her bangs and hair faming her body as she still looked at Zoro. She smiled sadly as whispered a lullaby,

"_Hush now my baby…  
__Be still and now don't cry…oo…  
__The past is now gone…  
__It went by like…dust to the dawn…  
__Sing with me, sing for the years… ooh, ooh oh, oh oooh…  
__Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears  
__But through the tears breaks a blinding light…oo...ooh oh, oh, oh, oh…  
__For I will be with you in your dreams…  
__Forever and ever I'll be…"_

Soon she fell asleep by her own lullaby her smile never fating from her now sleeping face. After she fell asleep a few seconds passed before Zoro open his eyes looking at her. He didn't realized that a faint smile was on his face as he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style then carried her to her room. Robin watched this all with her all knowing look in the corner of her eye, '_Hmm. It'll be sooner than I thought…_'

Zoro placed her in her cot as she curled her into a ball, smiling as he turn to leave she whispered in her sleep, "Thank you...Zoro…"

He smirked leaving the room, "Welcome…Kurayami…"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** HOW ROMANTIC! For you LuNa fans out there wait til next two chappy to see major, I MEAN MAJOR fluffiness and some sexual content(minor, very, very minor and not like that pervs!) BUT HAVE A NOTICE!!

**1:** I won't be post until next monday because we start spring break tommorrow at my school so yea, cry all you want people who don't review!

**2:** Songs are not own by my but I'm really but fans of it. Butterfly, Fated, Ready Set Go, and Precious Rose can be heard on Youtube(no own)

**(1)** Par-par dance is a japanese style dance that woman and some men perfom while at dance. If you watch super gals you might see it becuase tashukichi(monkey boy) is the pro!

**Kira:** Hn.

**Me:** Stop acting like Sasuke-teme! Ja ne and Review! Happy Spring Break!!


	6. Blue Roses means Impossibility

**A/N:** This chapter is a angsty chapter. Therefore be warned of emo thoughts and a lot of flashbacks.

**Kira:** I'll like this chapter…

**Me:** Well that's because you're an emo!

**Kira: **That means your one too.

**Me:** …

**Kira:** …You don't deny it?

**Me:** Yeah, yeah.

**Chibi Nami:** Angel doesn't own One Piece. Please review before she turns emo!

**Pairings: **Main: Zoro and Oc(Kura), Luffy and Nami, Sanji and Oc(Kairi)

**Setting:** After the Arc where they find Franky and make him join, to Grandline.

**Summary: **-Multi-shot, ZoroxOc, LuNa.- Kurayami Black. They found her when her hopes and wings were broken. They were her namaka. He was her love. But she betrayed them. Will her wings and heart ever be repair? Slight angst, plenty of Humor. Better than it sounds..

* * *

**My Roses, My Mechanical Angel**

_**5. Blue Roses means Impossibility**_

_By_

_Evanescences Angel_

_Impossibility. _

_Something that can never be obtained by human hands._

_In search of something that can never be return._

_And yet someone that can never be return to the living…?_

_Only fools try to know the answer. _

* * *

-Normal pov

It was peaceful on the ship.

Seagulls were swacking from above away.

The waves gently pushed the ship to its destination.

And storm clouds were coming rapidly in the sky.

Well not so peaceful…

"WAKE UP ALREADY!!" Nami screamed on the bridge stomping into the cabins, murderously pushing everyone out of their cot expect for Robin who was up and Kura, who was already awake lying in her cot with a piece of straw in her mouth. Robin looked up from her morning reading to see that Nami was pulling Luffy out of bed but he caught stretching his arms in order not to. Having sympathy for her, Robin waved her hand and a hundred of arms pushed Luffy out of bed from below him. Usopp stirred then sat up yawning abit before getting complete out,

"What's with the noise! It's still dawn!" He said his voice alittle slurred for sleep,

Nami twitched angrily as Luffy continued to sleep even on the floor, "WE'RE HEADING DEAD INTO A STORM YOU IDIOTS!! NOW WAKE UPPPP!!"

This seem to help Usopp wide-awake as his ran around his circle screaming, Kura sighed, "Why don't you wake up Chopper in the infirmary and Franky in the workshop instead of dancing in circles."

"That's a great idea!" He said charging out of the room. Nami was getting piss trying to wake their captains that she went to a point of strangling him awake. Kura groaned at the failed attempt to wake him, and got out of bed to help wake the others. Zoro was snoring heavily and Sanji snoring as well in their cots, Kura had an evil smirk on her face,

"Wake up sleepy heads." She whispered before shrugging like she actually tried to wake them, and produce sharp metal needle on her fingertips. She grinned devilishly before stabbing her needle tip under their cots making them scream and yell awake. Kura burst into laugher when she heard them yelp, yea two guys yelping like girl,

"That-hahaha-was-hahaha-precious-HAHAHAHA!!" She yelled laughing her self to tears as the two men growled, Sanji, unable to hit a girl for his gentlemen's vow, fumed in the corner putting bandages on his wounds. Zoro, however, didn't follow any rules grinning angrily at her his swords in his mouth.

"Kura." He said in his fighting position as Kura continued to laugh herself to death rolling on the floor, "You…BAKA!!"

"AAHHHHHH!!" She screamed when his blade miss her face by an inch and began to run away as Zoro chased her, "SOMEONE HELP ME!! ZORORO'S ON A RAMPAGE!! Sanji-!!"

Sanji, at the sound of his name by a 'beauty', even though he was still recovering from her attack, came to her defense, "Marimo! Leave Kura-chama alone!!"

"And you'll what, Narrow-brow!!" Zoro challenged as Sanji scowled angrily, and before anyone could say anything, the sound of foot against steel was heard through out the room. Kura laughed as the crew as now almost completely awake, then she walked out to the bridge where Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Nami holding Luffy by the neck still were present,

"Okay!" Nami yelled as a batter Sanji and a bruised Zoro came out of the cabin grumpily, "Were headed for straight in a storm that we can't avoid cuz it stretches at least 10 miles each way. So we need to be present on the bridge when we ride through it! Any question?"

"I got one," Kura asked her hand slightly raised, "How are we going to tackle a storm that in the Grand Line? It's practically suicidal!"

At these words Luffy woke up instantly with a grin, "That's the fun part about it! There's danger at every corner-OW!!"

When he ranted that Nami punch his head into oblivion, "YOUR GOING TO WAKE UP BY A QUESTION AND NOT TO ME, I'LL MURDER YOU!!"

"Waahhh!! Nami stop-OWW!!" Luffy ran away as Nami grabbed and threw her heels at his head,

Robin smiled at the scene and got up from her chair, waving her arm boredly. In moments arms came from the floor grabbing their ankles to keep from moving, "Captain, Navigator-san we need to get prepare for the storm. No time for flirting."

Kura held her sides to keep from laughing, as the others look oddly confuse and a jealous Sanji, "Luffy FLIRTING with NAMI-SWAN!! I'll-!!"

"Ah, ah not you too Cook-san." Robin sighed as her arms stop Sanji from murdering Luffy,

Nami growled under her breath, fumingly but kept her poser, "Alright already! Usopp I need you and Franky to set down and up the sails in case we need to change direction. Chopper, I need you to make sure that the cargo does break of get messed up, Robin can you help him? Thanks. Okay Luffy, Sanji and Zoro I need your help really on this, you guy have to keep the ship in balance or the water my sink us. Kura you got it easy, though you have be in the lookout and everywhere to cut the cords on the sails in case we can't pull them down fast enough. I'll give instruction and help with the cargo situation, everybody got it?"

They nodded before going into their position, however Kura stood there sighing as the clouds came overhead, "I hate rain…"

Luffy overheard her and grin, "Just because you can't swim in the sea doesn't mean you have to hate rain!"

Kura gave a smile, "Guess your right, Luffy!"

He grinned wider before running off to the side of the ship leaving her there. Kura smile fated immediately as a look of sadness came over her white eyes, "It's not because I hate water Luffy…I hate rain because of memories…"

-Kura's pov

I climbed up into the lookout, carefully so I won't slip for the rain had begun already. It was drizzling slightly before it came down in a pour. I groaned when I finally reached the lookout, but completely soaked in the process. I pushed my hair from my face because it was clinging over my eye and saw everyone doing was they were suppose to do. As predicted waves threat to overturn the ship but Luffy arms stretched and held it firm on both sides as Zolo inhumanly strength gave it support on the right and Sanji on the left. The ship crashed against the waves rapidly and nearly lift off the sea when a wave moved the ship like a surfboard crashed very hard into the sea agin causing my to fall off balance. I hated my job but took it to heart as I began to cut cords that kept the ship moving to fast.

As I took a pause from breath, my swords on my wrist present, I looked angrily at the sea as the wave made haunting noises against the ship as it passed the storm. I hated rain, rain only bring back memories…

-Flash-

"_Kura! Kurayami!" A voice yelled behind me as I looked up from my work. My shoulder length hair was tied into a small ponytail and my bandana was stain with oil and grease, my face also covered in grease and oil as well. I placed the hot metal blade I was working in the water well beside me, and took off my apron. I rolled my eyes at him,_

"_Hikari! What do you want!" I yelled at him as he gave a cheeky grin shaking his black hair at me drying off in the rain, I yelped and hit him in the head, "Baka, stop that!"_

"_But Kura!" He whined, "Mom said to come in the house before the rain becomes worser!"_

_I looked at him suspiciously, taking off my working gloves, "You just want me to stop so you have a chance to work on a sword as well!"_

_His light blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he smirked at me, "You know it! But mom going to kill us!"_

_I sighed at his behavior and linked his arm with mine walking to the house, "Fine! But you're going with me!"_

"_Aw! You take the fun out of everything, s-!" _

-Flash-

I yelped as my sense returned from my memories as a flash of lightening was now present as well. Hastily, I cut off more wire and cords from the sail because I saw Usopp and Franky having some trouble. I sighed in relief as it fell but I shivered at my now soaked form and the lookout was halfway filled with water. Luffy was currently laughing as the waves somehow seem to tickle his arms, Sanji and Zoro were yelling at him to stop because every time he laugh the ship rumbled as well. I couldn't find Robin, Nami or Chopper but then again they were trying to make sure the cargo doesn't mess up or break. My sight on everything as well fating because of the foggy rain hat still down pour.

I looked down at my wrist where my metal blades accrued from, and grimed at them. Memories are better left forgotten…

-Flash-

_It was a spring rain shower in the forest. I walked back home carrying my prizes I got from my exploring the woods and I was practically dancing in glee. My house came into view as I saw Hikari making a sword in the fire slamming it with his hammer. He turned when he saw me coming but his eyes turned to the thing I was holding and he drop his hammer on his foot. He yelped hopping up and down on his other foot holding the wounded one. I laughed as I came to him, dripping wet._

"_You see!" I yelled excitedly holding it out, "I finally got!! A curse fruit!!"_

_He grinned in utter amazement, "SUOGI!! Let me see! Let me see!! I wanna eat it!!"_

_He tried to get it from me but I held it out of his reach, "Nuh-uh! This is mine! Plus you heard about the condition of eating one! You can't swim again! And everyone on the island knows how much you like to swim."_

"_No fair!" He pouted crossing his arms, "So are you going to eat it?"_

_I shrugged, "Probably not, I could sell this fro a lot of money and mom and dad can get new material for the shop!"_

"_But that's just wasting it! Give it here!" He said chasing after me as I ran laughing. He chased me until I got to the edge of the cliff where our house was build. Of course I didn't pay attention to it because I was busy trying to make sure that Hikari did get the fruit from my hand and he just pay attention to the fruit in my hand. Soon he was trying to climb up my body to reach it as I leaned back too much I fell back. I gasped as his eyes widen as he landed barely at the edge and I fell off, I screamed but as I screamed the fruit fell into my mouth. I choke on it but swallowed it so I could breath again. My eyes grew big when I realized what I had done. I fell into the ocean, luckily no rocks were there but they didn't stop me from blacking out. My knowledge of swim was gone as I held my hands to my mouths to my air from coming out. Everything was turning black until I saw Hikari jump in after me swimming toward my drowning figure. Then darkness took me over._

-Flash-

I panted as a giant wave passed over the ship drenching everyone with water more that ever. I thought I saw Franky's body starting to spark as Usopp yelled, 'Franky! Franky's short-circuiting!' blowing him off with a fan. I giggled alittle as Franky came to and yelling at Usopp he was 'SUPA!' Zoro and Sanji got into another fight because the wave was messing up Sanji's hair and Zoro was taunting him for being a 'Narrow-brow hair-lover!' Luffy was still laughing as the wave not only drenched him but made his hat cover his eyes.

My grin started too fated as I look at them, '_I'm really pathetic, aren't I? Memories from my pass have nothing to do with them. Actually there better off if I just die here… Because of my existences they may one day suffer my consequences that I deserve. I hate myself for that. My death would be good for them because none of them would get hurt…_'

My saddened thoughts kept passing my minds as I cut a cord absent-mindedly but it was one of the main cords. It whipped around dangerously as my attention finally landed on it. I gasped as the cord whip around so violently that it crashed to the floor breaking the wood. The others yelled avoiding it as the gruesome winds picked up and made it move even harder. I tried to stop it by using my blades but it only made it worse. It practically charged at me as I gasped in shocked and hit me to hard in my stomach I cough up alittle blood, the force of it pushed my off the lookout and at a rapid pace to the ground. I screamed as I fell catching everyone's attention, I heard gasps and yells as I fell.

This was similar to the time I fell from the rooftop after being shot but this time I didn't fight for my life I just let it happen. My body fell like a dart and fast that no one could catch me in time. But that thought proved wrong when my body fell onto a warm yet wet place. I open my eyes weakly as I saw Zoro caught me again, but this time he was yelling at Usopp to get Chopper. My body felt numb as my vision grew black and before I knew it I was dead to the world.

-Normal pov

"WHAT THE HELLL!!" Zoro shouted as Sanji and him parted because of the wild cord whipped around. His eyes widen when it hit Kura hard in her stomach when she was trying to stop the cord from any more damage. At the force of it, she fell off the lookout to the floor at lightening fast pace. Before even Sanji could respond, Zoro jumped up and caught her just moments before she hit the floor. He saw her eyes open alittle and slowly closed again, passing out as he guessed. Zoro yelled at Usopp,

"Get Chopper!! QUICK!!"

Usopp ran as fast as his well-trained running legs could and appeared seconds later with Nami, Chopper, regular former, and a calm Robin behind him. Chopper automatically ran to Kura as a large bruise was now on her stomach and slight blood was coming from her mouth. Luffy and Sanji ran quickly to the scene as Nami looked over Kura anxiously,

"What the hell happened!!" She yelled wanting answers,

Sanji answer, unusually graved and frantic at the same time, as he helped Chopper bring her in the infirmary "Nami-swan, Kura-chama accidentally cut one of the main cords by the looks of it and it started to spin out of control!"

Nami eyes widen as she rushed into the infirmary as well, "Why didn't you say so in the first place!"

Luffy sat legs cross at the place where he sat beside Kura and looked at Nami disappearing back with an out of character sorrowful glaze, and muttered aloud, "Nami probably gonna blame herself even though she won't show it…"

"Then why don't you comfort her Captain?" A voice muttered back, to make an uncharacteristic again he didn't jump or grinned instead he got up and walk towards the infirmary. Robin smiled her all knowing smile and walked towards Sanji and Luffy's position taking care of it with her countless arms. She knew Kura would be just fine if Chopper patch. Zoro however pay no heed to the conservation for his mind was working full throttle,

'_Why didn't she…_' He thought still looking towards the door, '_Why didn't the baka try to stop fall…? She didn't even try to fight the fact that she could die right there! Damnit. That idiot… That's not her to accept such a dumb death like that,_' He sighed heavily scratching the back of his head, '_I need to ask her myself… I mean if she wasn't here I'd have to go back to fighting Sanji daily again instead of her… and I'll never hear the end of it from the others too! Either way, she's somewhat important to everyone and…me…_'

He scowled at the thought and him over thinking and took his position with the help of Robin for it was raining but not as wildly. Robin smile widen as she stare at the shark faced swordsman as he absent-mindedly continued to work. '_So, Zoro finally realizing that Kura's means more to him than he already knows. Both couples won't be long now… I should get into contact with Kairi soon too…_'

Little did everyone knew, a devilish plan as formulating in the woman known as 'Demon Child' head wickedly. '_My, oh my this is going to be fun… Really fun…_'

(Insert creepy, wick smile on Robin with gleaming evil yellow eyes, darken face with lightening and evil background music.)

-Kura pov

I blinked as my vision came slowly to me, I could still hear alittle rain from outside even with my eyes close. Judging by the patterns I slept through the rest of the storm. I squinted my eyes at the ceiling as I came to blurry to crystal clear, I carefully sat up and hissed at the pain coming from my stomach. It was wrapped in bandages already, and judging the small, light red bloodstain it was already treated with medicine. I grinned widely, alittle proud at little Chopper's handy work, for he was like a brother to me-.

I stop my train of thoughts at the two words I said and tighten my hands to fist, balling up parts of the cover. I made my smile wipe off face as I tried to get rid of memories that threaten to resurface again. '_I don't need to look in the past anymore, but… I'm scared… scared of the future… like the coward I always been and will be…_'

My head snapped up when I heard a knock on the door and it opening, to my surprise it wasn't Chopper I saw but Nami. She was holding a tray with a hot bowl of soup, a cup of juice, and a spoon. I blinked in utter surprise as she seem genuinely surprise herself, probably seeing my awake.

"O-Ohayo!" She said loudly trying to cover her moment of weakness by practically shoving the tray in my face, "I was order to give you your breakfast since everyone else to scare or lazy to confront you while you're asleep!"

I smiled gratefully at her as began to devourer the food since I was so hungry, "Thanks Nami! How long was I out?"

She twitch looking sickly watch me eat but answer, "Just a half an hour, its afternoon now. The storm is gone but all we got left is small drizzles here and there. That'll stop within the next half-hour."

I nodded but noticed that was twitting her finger nervously, "Nami is there something is need to say?"

Nami sighed in defeat, "Yeah. I feel really guilty about giving you the job of cutting cords and I want to say sor-."

"Are you saying I wasn't up for the job!" I cut in with a slight offended tone but I manage to hold my smile.

"No-no!" Nami said in a what-the-heck tone, "I'm saying that-"

"If you gave the job to someone else, they would have done a better job-."

"No-!"

"And that I couldn't do better than any other person-!"

"NO-!"

I shook my head angrily at her as Nami looked angry and offended herself, I tried very hard not to laugh at her. "And that you feel responsible for what I did that was totally my fault!"

Nami was about to retort but blinked at the trick question, my ribs couldn't take it and I started rolling on the bed laughing at her speechless face. "Priceless-! Priceless-! Ow-! My stomach still hurts-!! Make it stop-!!

"BAKA!!" She yelled growling and threw a book at me causing me to dodge which turn into a fall because of my wound. I land on my chin on the floor with my butt sticking out with my legs which was still on the bed, I reduce my laugher into giggles,

"Nami. You have no reason to apologize. The accident was all my fault. You had nothing to do with it. Isn't this out of character for you to just say sorry to someone?"

She scowled crossing her arms, slightly seething, "You're such a baka, Kura! Mention this to anyone that I said sorry or at least tried to I make you wish you was never born!!"

I gulped at her killing intent and cowered under my blanket, "Hai!"

Satisfied, Nami dust of the invisible dust of her hands and walked out, "I'm glad that's the case, see ya Kura."

I waved her out as the door closed again, leaving me in it's silent. I sighed and walked out of bed towards under the infirmary bed where I kept most of my stuff. In the cabins, I didn't want my stuff mixing up with everyone else stuff/junk. I reached out and grabbed my black backpack and open it, then carefully reaching in the bottom I pulled out a frame with my most precious memory. I traced the people with my finger gently at their outline and expression. I smiled at the picture as it stared back at me. I felt tears burning in my eyes as I placed it back in the backpack and under the bed. I looked out the window to see the raining stop and a rainbow forming in the sea, I mutter aloud,

"Some old memories are precious."

-Flash

_Hikari grabbed my pink finger and twist it with his own as I smiled at his childish ways, "Onee-chan, lets make a pinky promise! To find the world perfect sword!"_

-Flash

_At song end, Nami and I burst into laugher as Robin quietly chuckled. The audience was laughing and roaring with delight from the song that we just sung. The host man walked over and yelled out, "Do we have our winners!!"_

-Flash

"But new memories can be just as worthy as well."

-Normal pov –With Nami

She was happy, that was one thing she knew for sure when she walked out of the room and down the hallway. Nami was grinning her cat-like grin, her short strawberry orange hair gazed her cheeks gracefully and bubbly. She was just about to turn the corner when she bump into someone, she yelped felling on her behind as well as the other. She growled looking up at the criminal,

"LUFFY!!" She shouted angrily as he blinked in bewilderment, scratching his head with a face splitting grin,

"Nami, I'm sorry!" He said with a laughed as she sighed getting up and dust off the back of her skirt. "Did you say sorry to Kura yet?"

Nami flustered and hit him in the head with her fist, "Now why in the world would I do that!"

He shook off the hit and grinned, if possible wider, "Because that how you are! You always act so tough and mean so no one can see that you're sorry for it! Just like now when you punch me, right?"

She flustered even more as she held out her hand to help Luffy up which he gladly took, "Hardly the point!"

He grinned again as Nami noticed that two of his buttons on his red vest was done wrong, she frown and began to fix it, "Nami? What are you doing?"

"What do you think, baka," She said not looking up because if she did she might just faint in embarrassment, "You're such a child, you know that, right Luffy? I got to take care of you because of that!"

"Well you are one of my namaka!" He grinned as she pat his chest when she was done, she looked up with a smile,

"Thanks." She grinned before walking away, "Now watch where you're going, don't wanna run into Zoro or Sanji."

"Na!" Luffy said sticking out his tongue at the thought as Nami laughed and gave a small wave goodbye. "Bye Nami!"

He watched her figure until it disappeared in the door, he grinned widely. He knew that Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Kurayami, Robin were all his namaka and he would give his life for and knew they would do the same. But Nami, she was his namaka too, but somehow she stood out of the line for just a namaka in his heart to a much deeper level. He smiled at the thought as he put his hands behind his head walking away. '_She's… just different… more special to me than anymore else I suppose…_' He thought. '_My crew is my namaka and Nami is my namaka and… what else? Why is she so much different from the others…? I better stop thinking before my head explodes. Nami said that it might one day will._'

He laughed aloud and whistle walking away, unbeknownst to both the Navigator and Captain a certain white-eye girl watch the scene with a amusing smile on her face, '_Well, well Luffy and Nami sitting in the tree… I hope they'll hook up together before anything happens._'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** ... ... ... I'M AT A WRITERS BLOCK!! People I'm sorry but you won't get the 6 chapter any time soon because.. wel... I haven't even started on it! I was barely able to get this chappy done!

**Kira:** She's having a breakdown

**Me:** -On the ground twitching as form comes out of mouth- ...uhhh...

**Kira:** ... She's scaring the crap out of me! Review damnit!!


	7. Pink Roses means Kindness & Sincerity 1

**A/N:** This chapter was originally named Robin's Revenge! You'll find out why it a sec!

**Kira:** Hmph… Anyone can guess what it's about now…

**Me:** Well because you're me and we both wrote it!

**Kira: **So I can tell everyone that Robin will-.

**Me:** SHUT UP!!

**Kira:** …Whom are you telling to shut up?

**Me:** sweats Oh, no one Kira-sama! –bows-

**You and other people who review or not: -**bows to Kira-sama-

**Kira:** That's more like it…

**Chibi Robin:** Evan-Angel doesn't own One Piece. I don't do bowing.

**Kira:** …And that's why you're my favorite character.

**Pairings: **Main: Zoro and Oc (Kura), Luffy and Nami, Sanji and Oc(Kairi)

**Setting:** After the Arc where they find Franky and make him join, to Grandline.

**Summary: -**Multi-shot, ZoroxOc.- Kurayami Black. They found her when her hopes and wings were broken. They were her namaka. He was her love. But she betrayed them. Will her wings and heart ever be repair? Slight angst and Humor. Better than it sounds

* * *

**My Roses, My Mechanical Angel**

_**6. Pink Roses means Kindness and Sincerity Pt 1.**_

_By_

_Evanescences Angel_

_Kindness and Sincerity._

_Often name for innocents of pure emotion._

_To cherish with your heart and mind._

_But who says in hope? _

* * *

-Normal pov

Robin smiled when she saw a blue hawk coming to land on the ship beside her. It swacked happily as she held out a half of loaf of beard to eat and some water as well. In return, Robin took the letter that was tied to its leg and read it, she scans it fast and when she was done she couldn't stop smiling. She carefully tucked it into her blouse pocket and began to write something on a small piece of paper with a pen. As she reread her note she tied the letter around the bird's leg after it took its food and reward. It swacked again before taking off into the sky beautifully again. Robin's all knowing smile was replaced with a slightly evil and devilish smirk.

"It won't be long now." She said aloud wondering when to break the news to the crew,

-Kura pov

I groaned heavily as the sun invaded my vision, angrily, like everyday I did when I awoke on the seas, I cursed it. Stupid, damned sun, go to that hated place called hell! I crashed my pillow against my head for a chance to stop the sun from waking up but my movement to do that I was even wider-awake. I sighed heavily picking myself off my bed and crawled out of my blanket. I gave a huge yawn as I began rubbing sand out of my eyes. I finally got awake enough to jump out of bed and walk to the bathroom, to take a shower and clean myself up from yesterday.

"Dang'it…" I mumbled as I went to the bathroom, my bandages were slightly red and pink from the blood the bruises gave me but the wound was okay, because of Chopper's medicine. He said I could take it off anytime which I want to do now. I opened the bathroom door to come face to face with a bare chest, wet, well-toned abs of the green-hair swordsman himself. My eyes widened as I realized he only had on was a towel on covering –cough-his-cough- -cough- _thingy_ –cough-.

Needless to say, I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU DOING IN THE INFIRMARY BATHROOM!!" I screeched blushing like mad as covered my eyes from the sexy sight-DAMNIT I'm not checking out Zororo, I'm not checking out Zororo, I'M NOT!!

He blinked as he walked out, unaffected when I turned my back to him flustered, "Everyone else is using the other ones, baka."

I continue to turn beet red as I glared angrily at the wall trying not to look at him, "Zororo!! Damnit! Just get out already!!"

I could tell it, I couldn't tell his expression but I can tell his was smirking as he replied, "Oh little Kurayami is too embarrassed to see a man without-OW!!"

Zoro held his head as I finally turned around and punched him with a metal fist, I looked directly at his face before I started to check him out again-I'M NOT DAMNIT!! I blushed furiously as I glared heatedly at his now scowling face, "GET OUT YOU BASTARD!!"

Before he even had time to say anything, I punched him into oblivion, but more accurately through the door of the infirmary to the hallway, "DAMNIT WOMAN!!" Zoro yelled as his held his towel in the hallway as I slam the door with my back against it, still a heated blush on my cheeks as I panted heavily from tiredness and embarrassment, damn him (there saying damn a lot this morning, lol) mocking me like that perv!! I let out a large sigh before I 'humph' going to the bathroom again, thankfully alone.

I was about to undress when I saw his swords including the white one, which I automatically knew was called Wado Ichimonji, one of the main legendary swords, leading against the wall. I knew the others were legendary swords to but nothing could compare to the craftsmanship of Wado Ichimonji, my hand twitched. Before I knew it, I reached out to it and grabbed the hilt. I examine each detail closely and carefully, the sword beautiful blade was remarkable, a sleek, white-sliver shine that normal sword wouldn't last with but this did. Not only that the guard it self was beauty made of gold, not regular sliver metal, with design patterns that seem to be to surpass itself. '_What a beautiful sword…_' I thought as I unsheathe it alittle look at the blade alittle. '_My skills can never compare to this sword… It was made by a true Blacksmith,_'

I grinned as I put the sword back against the wall and said aloud, "Zoro's a lucky guy to have three to THE legendary ten swords. Hmph, but they couldn't be in better hands. He's just to stupid to realize that the swords choose him to be their wielder not him. But then again, he's a smart enough guy to know that; the swords are not only for war but also for the will to protect. Hmph oh well."

I turned to take a shower but if I were outside the bathroom door I would have seen Zoro standing there with a grin of gratitude on his face before walking away to get change.

-Alittle later

It didn't take long for me to get out of the shower and change again but I put my hair in a ponytail because it was hot and I didn't want it to stick to my neck, itchy. I gave a huge stretch as she walked out the cabin door onto the deck and finding a shocking site before me.

I blinked. She blinked. We blinked. I tears up. She tears up. Squeals.

"Kairi-chan!!" I squealed running to her,

"Kura-chan!!" She squealed running to me,

Hug. Ero-Cook ruining the moment. I glare. She giggles.

"How lovely when gorgeous lady share such a beautiful moment of lo-!!" He yelled with hearts in his eyes as Nami thankfully punch him in the face because we all knew that was not the exactpervertedthoughts -cough-,

"Baka!" She said as Sanji still fell to floor with hearts in his eyes, if this was an anime everyone would have sweatdropped on que. "You goddamnit perv!"

Kairi laughed again as her bright blond hair shook with each breathe. She wore the same clothes that she wore when the last time they left. Wearing a white dress but this time it was knees short and had no sleeves, dark blue tight fitting pants and white sandals. Her hair was still fixed in small wavy ponytail with curly bangs to the right of her face as always. But she was holding a large bag in her hand.

"Kairi-chan, how ya get here?" I asked after Nami continued to hit Sanji because he kept saying how beautiful she was when she was angry. Franky and Usopp poke him with a stick when he couldn't move anymore while Chopper wrapping bandages around his bruises. Nami hmph away as Luffy watched the scene with a grinned as Zoro, which I turned away from blushing hard from the reminder of the _'accident'_, watched causally.

She answered with a smile, "Granny, took me here."

"Granny?" She pointed on the side of the ship as I glance over before yelping, falling to the ground in shock,

"What the fuck!?" I yelled as I pointed frantically at the thing I saw. It was a huge, HUGE, HUGE, HUGE ship on the side of ours connected with a bridge, it was a bright white color with the words 'Gerson' in gold cursive but that wasn't even half of it. Not only was the ship the same size as Thousand Sunny, an old woman was at the head of the ship standing on the led with a body swim suit, it had blue stripes on it too! And she was wearing a swimming cap on! And she doing muscle poses too!

She 'YOSH!' at us with a salute as we sweatdropped at the woman's funny actions, Kairi giggled again at her, "Granny is just showing her appreciation on what you did on Mist Island."

"Speaking of which," Franky started as he crossed his legs Indian style on the floor, "Why the sudden visit?"

"Don't question the visit of the beautiful goddess of the sea!! Enjoy it!!" Sanji said in an outrageous and lovey-dovey voice as Franky blinked at the man who he was twice the size of, "Kairi can visit any time she wants, right? Right?"

"Of course she can!!" Luffy yelled out as Kairi yelled widely, "She's like our friend! And friends can always see each other!!"

"Thank you Luffy!" She said, "But Robin invited me-!"

"What?!" We yelled together as the historian grinned as she sat in her sun chair reading, Nami added, "When did that happen! We don't have a phone of the ship!"

"Kairi-san and I been exchanging letters by bird." Robin said coming out of her chair and walked towards us her arms cross, "I suggested that we take a small trip to the hot springs on Hana Island."

"HOT SPRINGS!!" Everyone yelled expect for Kairi, Robin and me, Sanji was crying tears of joy saying, 'Swimsuits, lovely ladies, love, sweet love, and me! Swimsuits!!' I, on the hand, had no idea what they were talking about,

"What's a hot spring?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little and automatically knew it was a dumb question because of the stares, I turned red and looked away, "Damnit don't look at me like I'm a retard of somethin' or I'll sock ya in the eye! I was poor nearly my whole life, I can't get into anything classy like! Now answer the question, what's a hot spring!!"

Chopper answered, thankfully sparing the retort I saw Zoro getting ready for as he snickered, "A hot spring is like an indoor and outdoor bath house, to the public and a very relaxing place! I heard that Hana Island has the best, of the best Hot springs in the Grandline too!"

"A cute AND smart reindeer," I said giving bear hug, crushing him as he struggled, I laughed and looked up, "Well then lets go!"

"No way!!" Nami said outraged, as we sighed knowing where this was going, "We already spent tons of money at the festival-!"

"But that's ancient!" Usopp bravely put out for it was practically suicide to correct Nami with getting punch, she twitched angrily making his legs shake, "I mean you didn't really spent money in fact we earn money from the singing contest, remember?"

"Usopp!" She said infuriated as him cowered behind Franky and Zoro. I giggled he tried at the least to stand up to Nami, "But do you know how much it cost to get a room here-!!"

"I'm paying from the entire bill, Nami-chan. So there's no need to worry!" Kairi said with a grin, "Ever since ya got rid of the monster at the island business have been booming ever since! I have nothing to spend it on, so it's completely okay!"

"But Kairi, that's selfless-! Nami's just being the selfish one here! We'll-!!" I said to her in hopes to change her mind,

"Kairi! Kura-chama's right!! You're way too generous-!!" Sanji cut in as well but Nami ran over us and grabbed Kairi's hand,

"Thank you, thank you! You're to kind Kairi-chan!!" Nami said with a grateful grinned as Sanji and I sighed defeat and as Kairi laugh,

"You're quite welcome, Nami-chan! I know a great place to hide you're ship while weren't on Hana Island and we'll come together on the docking!" She said smiling, Robin nodded,

"Yes, we've been planning this for a while now. I'll we need is Franky to hide the ship and meet us at the Hot Spring Inn!" Robin put in as Zoro raised an eyebrow,

"And why were you planning this trip in the first place?"

Kairi looked innocently confused as Robin just smiled her all-knowing-smile, "Well Swordsman-san, I did all the planning and I just ask Kairi-san to join us."

"You avoided the question, Robin," He said with a sighed as she grinned at him.

"Well, you know me to well," She replied he smirked at her, a shot ran through my heart making my grin that on my face fall. I clutched my chest alittle but not in psychical pain but something-something… that made my heart stop for a second. '_What the Heck?_' I thought as everyone continued to go on in there conversations, my hand still clutching my chest, '_It felt like pain but… in my heart somehow, something that hurt my feelings. All he did was smirk at her and that caused my heart to stop in pain! Is something wrong with me! But then again… Zoro's is a great friend to me after all… maybe if he likes Robin… it hurts to think that he might get rejected. Yeah! That's it! I'm just concern for him being hurt! That… has to it. Right?_'

'_Damnit, I got to stop thinking about feelings and stuff before my brain explodes from the pressure of it…_' I sighed aloud returning to reality only to find Zoro by my side causing my to jump a mile, "When the hell you get there!"

He blinked, "I've been here just for minute, baka. Somethin' on your mind?" His small look of concern turned to a devilish smirk making my pale skin flustered in embarrassment, "Maybe you thinking about what happened earlier-OW!!"

"_**ZORORO!! I'LL MURDER YOU!!**_"

-A little bit later again -Normal pov

Kura was still beating up Zoro by the time they set sail for the springs; the crew plus Kairi watch helplessly as there first mate was getting murder. They all sat down against the railing of Thousand Sunny, just watching as Zoro tried to counter only to get a punch in the face and a kick in the ass. Sanji was laughing his heart out seeing the 'Marimo getting beat up by Kura-chama! What a wimp!!' Only to get a retort from Zoro while trying to crawl away, 'Shut you face, Narrow-brow! The only reason you don't fight girls because you're scare of getting beat by a girl, Freakish brow wimp!!' It led to another brawl between the two but Usopp tried to stop it only to get in avoid in the fight by mistake. Needless to say, Chopper sighed, he had his work cut out for him later. Franky watch the scene enthusiastically, yelling, 'SUPA! Punch, dodge, K.O. Usopp, kick-!'

By the time the fight was broken up, Zoro collapsed as Kura dusted her hands satisfied with her before bidding a small goodbye going in her cabin, Usopp was knocked out cold, and Sanji was tending his bruised with Kairi by his side.

"Sanji-kun, you really shouldn't fight over name calling," She scolds alittle as he winces when she rubbed out a bruise on his arm,

"She right ya know. Chopper won't always be around to heal after you baka's." Nami put in a Chopper shook in head in denial,

"No I wouldn't do that-!" He was cut off by Luffy,

"Yea! Chopper's always taking care of ya, including me!" He said with a grin, Nami sighed,

"Don't I know it, baka." She said walking to her room as Luffy follow complaining she was ruining the fun and being unfair,

Chopper with the combine help of Robin and Franky took the beaten Zoro to the infirmary for healing leaving Kairi to help Sanji tend to his wounds as well. Sanji's eyes turned predictably into hearts, '_I can't believe I have someone as beautiful as she to help my wounds! I'll I need is her love and I'll be in heaven!! Sweet angel-!_'

"Sanji-kun?" She said not looking up from her work, he snap out of his thoughts to look at her, "I was wondering why don't you give me a suffix to my name like Kura-chan, Nami-chan and Robin-chan?"

Sanji blinked as the thought came his mind, '_Now that you mention it… I never gave Kairi a suffix to her name. I tell the truth I think her name is to pretty to have a suffix to ruin it…_'

"Really!" Kairi said snapping her head up, Sanji nearly fell over,

"I said that aloud!!" He said in embarrassment trying to cover up his mistake, "I mean-uh! I-I-! You-you-er!"

"I think that's one of first time you said something really honest and not really flirtatious in a compliment…" She said with a warm smile that made Sanji want to melt, the heart slowly reappearing in his eyes and flustering,

"Sucks, you're making me blush!" He said rubbing the back his head only to wince at the bump on his head, Kairi automatically grabbed his hand and check the bump out. Sanji tense, even as flirtatious as he is, at the sudden closest of the beautiful girl of his 'dreams' and as she still held his hand. It was the first time in his life he actually to embarrass being this close to a girl! He would kill just to have Nami or Kura touch him on the shoulder! Kairi placed a bandages on his with an ice pack to easy the pain,

"There! You're done!" She said happily releasing his hand to his dismay, "We're almost at Hana Island, I'm gonna check with Granny at my ship, see ya in a sec'."

"Y-Yea… See ya." He echoed her words with a small wave, she grinned before going to the bridges. Sanji sighed,

For the first time in his life he was confused about love.

* * *

**A/N:** I just had to throw in that Sanji and Kairi fluff because it wasn't really establish in the other chapters! Don't worry plenty of Nami and Luffy fluff soon to come! Back to the story!

* * *

-Normal pov- With Nami and Luffy

"Nami, can I ask a question?" Luffy started tilting his head alittle, his hand on his chin in a thinking gesture. He was still following Nami to her room, she sighed wearily,

"Sure, shoot…" Nami said impatiently, but then added, "But only if I can ask you a question!

"Okay!" He grinned, "My question is why do you always hide the feelings you truly have?"

At this Nami stopped dead in her tracks looking at Luffy wide eyed, '_No way! He doesn't know that I-!! No way, no way, now way!! Shot, he still waiting for my answer!! I'm not ready for this!! Damn it Kami-sama!!_' "Uh- um… W-what are you talking about?"

He scratched his head lifting the hat alittle, "Well, you said that 'Don't I know it' about me being injured a lot but healed by Chopper. What that's suppose to mean?"

Nami inwardly sighed in relief but answer easily, "That's an easy one. When you get injured or even near death it's…scary." A thoughtful look came across her face, "I mean everyone knows that you'll always bounce back, right? But to me, I'm just paranoid at the fact that you get hurt a lot. So it constantly comes to mind when you get really hurt or somethin'… I mean! Like everyone else in the crew!!"

She tried to cover up her mistake and luckily Luffy didn't seem to notice, he grinned in fact, "So that why! Ne! Now for your question?"

Nami rubbed her chin thoughtfully before grinning her cat-like grin, "I got one! Tell me why I'm the only one you gave your hat to wear even you're in battle or need it for safe keeping?"

"Um," Luffy blinked before smiling, "Cuz'…um…I don't know!"

"BAKA!" She yelled hitting him in the head he fell to the ground still grinning, "That's not an answer!"

Luffy laughed as his navigator fumed in anger, "But I don't know Nami! I mean, it's had to instinct or somethin'!"

"Instinct that led you to trust your most prize possession to me?" She sighed letting it go, "Fine. But just know you're going to have you answer me sooner or later, Luffy!"

"Okay-!" Just then the land-ho bell cut him off, "Wow!! We're here already!! Let's go!!"

He speed off with Nami sighing but following her childish captain the way there. Sometimes just never change.

-Normal pov-

"WOWW!!" Kura awed at the edge of the bridge though her hands clamped to the railing so she didn't fall into the water; subconsciously she gulped. Yet the sight in front her was more amazing than she ever saw! Everything was set a glow as the cities lights shined brilliantly through the dark night sky, different color to orange, yellow, red, and white shone. The town streets filled with hundreds of people talking, laughing, shopping, and playing even at night the town's people since enjoyed to have fun. In the center of the huge bright city was a huge building that even from where she stood could make out the words 'Hana Hot Springs'. Her reaction was different from anyone's else, Chopper stood on Franky shoulders in awe as his eyes were on a shop that said 'Cotton Candy', Franky yelled out 'SUPA!' loudly in glee seeing the happiest of the city. Usopp just grinned widely at the size of the fun he could have there.

Zoro, however, just raised an eyebrow at the city's beauty and happy but unconsciously let his eyes wander to the childish smile of Kura's. Nonetheless, Nami had to stop Luffy from jumping into the city before they even docked. Robin was stilling smiling her knowing smile as her eyes laid on a giggling Kairi and Sanji who was complimenting or at least trying to, 'Kairi is as beautiful as the city's light!'

"What are we waiting for!? Last one there gotta buy my dinner!!" Luffy yelled as soon as they really dock in the pier, Nami sighed again as the group raced there eager captain. It didn't take long before they be fore they were running through the busy streets of the town, to the hot spring hotel. Kura was all of a sudden giggly at the thought, '_Thank god Robin-chan gave me information on what a hot spring! Talk about rich people and there love for expensive places! I wonder if they'll let Chopper in since he technically not human but an animal. If they do I'll teach them a lesson!_'

It wasn't long before they go there, a boy around the age of 16 was at the counter boredly, "Welcome to Hana's Hot Springs- oh cut the crap! I'm off the job in 3 minutes, ya wanna room or not?!"

They sweatdropped as Kairi step forward, "I made a reservation for 9, under the name Gerson."

"Gerson, eh?" He said looking at book filled with names, "You can go ahead, someone will take you to your room. Emily!"

"What is it now!" A young girl came out the age of 17 at most with short black hair and a white uniform. She glance at the group with a wearily sigh, "This is the 8 party tonight!! I need a vacation! Alright, right this way people-!"

She stopped when her eyes saw Chopper, who gulped as Kura growled under her breath, "Um… no pets allow?"

"I'm not a pet!! I'm a reindeer!!" Chopper said in defense as she yelped and hid behind the counter,

"Talking animals!!" She said turning deadly pale and pointing at him frantically, the boy just yawned, "G-Go ahead! Down the hall! Don't hurt me!!"

Usopp, Franky, Luffy and Kura burst into uncontrollable laugher at the frighten teen as the others seem to just giggle. Luffy and Kura began to race to the room like small children, as Chopper, Usopp and Franky raced but failed to catch up. Kura giggled, '_Slowpokes! I can't wait to see the rest of the night!'_

* * *

**Me:** Read the next chappy!

**Kira:** And review or else!


	8. Pink Roses means Kindness & Sincerity 2

**A/N:** Second part… yawn I'm tired….

**Kira:** Read. Review. Now.

**Me:** Please!!

**Pairings: **Main: Zoro and Oc (Kura), Luffy and Nami, Sanji and Oc (Kairi)

**Setting:** After the Arc where they find Franky and make him join, to Grandline.

**Summary: -**Multi-shot, ZoroxOc. - Kurayami Black. They found her when her hopes and wings were broken. They were her namaka. He was her love. But she betrayed them. Will her wings and heart ever be repair? Slight angst and Humor. Better than it sounds**

* * *

**

My Roses, My Mechanical Angel

_**6. Pink Roses means Kindness and Sincerity Pt 2.**_

_By_

_Evanescences Angel_

_Kindness and Sincerity._

_In act of will from a pure heart_

_To give into the light of the souls desire,_

_But what in darkness? _

* * *

-Normal pov

Kura bounced happily on the futon beds falling onto, giggling, "WOW!! This place is better than I ever thought it would be!!"

Luffy followed her lead and cannon balled into the bed causing her to bounce to the floor, thankfully not to hard on her behind. She glared at him, "Watch where you're jumping at!!"

"No you!!" He said sticking out his tongue, she growled,

"No You!!"

"No You!!"

"You!!"

"YOU!!"

"Will you shut up!!" Zoro and Nami yelled in unison as they promptly shutted up. Kura fumed as Luffy continued to stick out his tongue at her. She returned it back with a wet raspberry. As the two childish children continue to have raspberry battle, the other looked another the expensive room. There were two sleeping rooms with futons as well, one for women other men. Chopper jumped on the fluffy bed and stank into them as Usopp rested his back as well but accidentally throw a pillow at Chopper causing Chopper to whine and Kura to throw a pillow at his long nose. Before anyone could stop it, the four were in an all out pillow fight. Unfortunately, one pillow went airborne landing in the face of Zoro,

"You look like more of an idiot with that on your face, Mami- OW!!" Sanji said laughing as Zoro growled before throwing it at the face of the Ero-cook himself. Sanji froze as the pillow side of his face and on to the ground showing a murderous face. However, the green haired swordsman was snickering hard at the face,

"That's what you get, Narrow-br-OW!!" It was Zoro's turn to get hit with a pillow, the others gulp even Franky as Kura was pressing a pillow against his face in a mid-stop throw. The tension grew even both grabbed another pillow, and started throwing like maniacs, causing Kairi and Nami to yelp ducking for cover and Robin to smile dodge each missed pillow while still reading her book.

Kura screamed out, "WAR!!"

In two minutes flat the beautiful room was in a chaotic mess, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky laid exhausted on the futons panting as Kura in a lady like way seem to sat up catching her breath. With there last of there strength Sanji and Zoro threw a pillow at each other pathetically before passing out on their back, snoring loudly. Silence came and was broken by a giggle,

Nami giggled at everyone and the messy place as she crawled from behind the closet, Kairi close behind her, "Wow I thought I never see the day that EVERYONE including Luffy would run out of energy! Even Sanji and Zoro passed out! Who knew a pillow fight could wear you out so quickly!!" (This happens a lot even when I have a pillow fight with my sis, I'm filled with energy one second, ready to collapse the next, lol)

Kura nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'm tired let's go the hot springs now!"

"Thought you never ask, Blacksmith-san." Robin said smiling holing out a bag in her right hand and four robes in the other, "While the boys over there were playing I got direction to the springs seeming that the girl takin' care of us is petrified of Chopper. Follow me, I been dying to take one myself."

Kairi nodded walking out with Robin as Nami and Kura follow, waving to the guys as they still were tired from the pillow fight, "We'll be back alittle later. Tell the dorks where we're at later, thanks!"

-With the girls- Kura pov

I awed at the big bathhouse, jumping automatically in with a huge splash. We had already change earlier from our clothes and into a- towel from bathing, we put are hair up with the hair towels available at the woman side. I grinned as my toweled clung to my body in a seductive way and my hair up as small bun. Nami whined when the water splashed on her,

"Kura! I thought you said you hated water!" She said wipe the water off her face and stepping in to the pool,

I stunk my tongue out at her and lend against the cool rocks to keep myself a float, Kairi smiled, "Just goes to show how childish you truly are, Kura-chan!"

Robin sneaked two bottles of sake into the spring with her and placed them besides her sipping some from her small cup, "Nothing like sake with sitting in a hot spring."

"Robin-nii-chan you're to mature!" I whined as she laughed causing me to get a little jealous by her fully developed voice, "You know you are and that's why you're laughing at me!"

"And that's why you're jealous of me taking Zoro?" She said smirking as I gaped at her as if she just slapped me and Nami and Kairi reaction were just the same,

"I-I-I w-would n-never-!!" I stutter all of a sudden feeling nervous at Robin's smirk, '_What the F- is going on!!_'

"Oh yes you would." She said taking another sip of her sake, but her eyes on us in the corner of her eye, "The whole reason I wanted to take this trip was to finally get me revenge on you three… I haven't forgotten the festival talent show Navigator-san. Or the fact I still know what happened at the fest when Kairi-san thanked us. Or the fact what Kairi-san's hiding."

"NANI!!" All of us screamed, Robin gave a evil smirk as I added, "Robin what the hell? You never acted like this before!"

"Ne, Blacksmith-san, there's a whole lot of things that you don't know about me." She said placing her sake cup down on the rocks and stretching out her arms. "Plus my intelligent levels is suffering from the lack of forwardness from you girls. I mean, how long does it take to realize the love the guy you like and that the guy obviously loves you back."

We flustered as Kairi spoke up, "Um… Robin-onee-chan, what did you mean when you said I was hiding something?"

Robin rolled her eyes, "Do I need to spell it out for you? You are in love with Sanji but you are afraid of accepting that because you think that Sanji will not love you back or the fact he might not be faithful to you. I agree, Sanji flirts daily with any pretty girls he see, I know that for a fact because he flirts with all of us. Heh."

Kairi's eyes widen, "How-!"

"It doesn't really matter how I know it." Robin said shaking her head, "But I know and you know that I'm right. Right, Kairi-san?"

She grew quiet, as her eyes stared at her reflection, "I won't lie, but what you're saying is kinda true. I like Sanji-kun a lot, maybe a little more than just friends… but I'm a coward. I'm too scared to express any real emotions to anyone that all I do is giggle or smile, other than that nothing. I don't like the fact people can see me sad, nor do I like the fact that if they do I'll judge me upon that and I'll receive pity I don't want. But I never met anyone like Sanji-kun… he's funny, kinda charming pass the fact he's a pervert, and the first to treat me like a original lady than a leader of Mist Island. Actually… he's the first for a lot of things… He made me laugh without me forcing myself to… he made me blush out of happiness at his um-unique compliments… He's the first to help in battle even though you guys helped as well… He's the first one of actually defend me against someone else without a regret… He is the first I ever-."

"-loved?" Robin cut in as Nami and me had tears our eyes, Kairi blinked and turned dark red,

"I said that aloud didn't I?" She said blushing heavily, hiding her face in the water blowing bubbles,

"Kawaii!!" I yelled giving Kairi as killer hug ass she struggled a painful smile, Nami had anime tears running down her face, "You love that pervert so much and he takes it for granted! I'll teach him a lesson-!!"

"No-no!!" Kairi cut me off with a sad smile, "He doesn't know that I love him… I never even gave him a real hint to it… Though this morning I did ask why he didn't give me as suffix to me name."

Nami blinked, "Now that you mention it I never heard him give you a '-chan' or even a '-san'!"

Kairi blushed harder, "His respond as that my name was to pretty for a suffix…"

"KAWAII!!" Nami and me screamed together laughing as Kairi turned a darker shade of red. Robin took another sip of her sake, with a grin on her face,

"Now that Kairi-san knows what her love problem is, it's her to her to solve it. Now to te next victim- I mean person." She said as Nami and me sweated. Nami paled a lot when Robin evil eyes sought her, "Navigator-san, you do remember that talent contest right?"

Nami turned bluish pale at the comment and hid behind me as I back away myself, Robin was sometimes to much, "So I'll tell you about you own love problem," She continued, sipping her sake again, "You know Captain and you make a very cute couple when you look at it in the right light. You were the first one to come in contact before any of the crew, is that right? And I heard from the others you were the first one to ever loud at him in the crew. That gotta be good for something"

"What!!" Nami said throwing me to side as I whimpered behind Kairi now, "What that gotta do with ANYTHING! I mean just because I met if first doesn't change the fact that I love him-!"

Her voiced as soon as it started squealed to a stop as I gave a devilish grin I learn from Zoro, "You looveeeee Luuuufyyyyy! Nami and Luffy sittin in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, and then comes the marriage-OW!"

Nami punch in me in the head as I bit my tongue, "Tha hurta!" I said rubbing my head as I stunk out my wounded tongue at her, Nami humped crossing her arms as her blush was still on her face. Robin didn't look surprise at all as she looked towards her,

"But Navigator-san," Robin started looking towards the starry sky, "It true isn't it?"

Nami grew quiet staring at the sky as well, she sighed, "Its true but I never really knew how to express this feeling before. Before I met Luffy or anyone else, I was alone. Arlong was the thing that made my life a living hell and no one cared. And I didn't expect anyone to care. I was alone to protect my village even if is meant sacrificing my dreams and goals. But he changed it. Luffy… that idiot. I met him by accident and he changed my life my that firs meeting. After I joined the crew just to take their money, he came after me. And not because I took the money but the fact I was part of his crew, his namaka. He fought for me and didn't care about the past things that I done. He actually cared if I lived or died…" She touched her right shoulder where a blue shark tattoo was at and heavy scars, "He protected me when he didn't have to. He fought Arlong when he heard what he done to me. He said I was his namaka and because of that he would protect me. He was the first to ever say those words to me. Ever since then, I actually felt happy and swear on my life never to betray him or anyone else again. He made a huge change in me without fully realizing it. I'm proud though embarrassed to say that I'm in love with the baka."

"That's so deep, Nami-chan!" Kairi said as Nami smiled alittle, "My love can't ever match up to yours! You love him to the bottom of you heart while my feelings are confused!"

"Kairi-chan is right!" I butted in with a serious expression, "And I bet Luffy feelings are the same!"

"I don' think so." She said lending against the rocks, "Luffy just to dense to ever realize that I love him, and I', okay with that really. I wouldn't give anything in the world to sacrifice our relationship now as a namaka."

"But," Robin cut in as we turned to her, "You are sad that he doesn't know you feelings even though you are okay with it. Admit it, you wish to tell him your feelings but keep your life style the same."

"Hit the nail on the head, I suppose," Nami sighed as Robin looked at her with surprise,

"You agreed without arguing, that must be a first, eh, Navigator-san." She said as Nami giggled slightly, "Now that Kairi-an and Navigator-san is finished expressing there love it time for the last one. Heh."

I paled alittle as I quickly came up with a retort, "But then tell us you like!" I said alittle triumphal she smirked,

"No one… I don't have a love just yet…" She replied as my plan went in the drain, as I slowly back away. "But speaking of which is pretty obvious of who you like Kura. Zoro, am I right?"

I blushed angrily, "Like I would ever like that stupid, idiotic, good-for-nothing, perverted swordsman!! He had the nerve to try to flash me this morning-!!

I slapped my hands on my mouth, my eyes widen as my mistake. Robin dropped her cup in surprise, Nami mouth dropped to the bottom of the spring, and Kairi looked like she was about to have a heart attack. I gulped looking away, "I mean- he tried to- um-um!!"

"He tried to flash you!!" Nami screeched out, I paled as Kairi fainted in the water. Luckily Nami saved her by placing her on her back as Kairi still as out cold, her eyes were in swirls and a slight nosebleed came out, "THE Zoro!! THE green hair swordsman flashed YOU!!"

"NOO!!" I screamed my skin practically the color of a volcano; I felt steam coming out of my ears, "NO WAY!! It was accident!! I open the door as he came out with a t-towel-!!"

"HE WAS WEARING NOTHING BUT A TOWEL!!" Nami and Kairi, who just woken again. They. Were. Squealing. "YOU WERE LOOKING AT HIM HALF-NAKED!!"

Robin got out of her shock state and chuckled, "I thought when you were flirting and hugging coughgrindingcough Zoro at the Fest was bad, but this takes the cake!"

I didn't know why my face didn't exploded when I heard what she said. I couldn't take it and stood up, my face the color of the sun, "That's it! I am out of here!!"

I stomped out of the bathhouse as I heard their stupid giggling. I growled as I slammed the siding door behind me, '_BAKAS! They don't understand at, laughing like giggling schoolgirls! Hmph, my pride is wounded…_' As I pouted and failed to notice something entering the women's changing room, I continued to undo my hair felling to my waist and sticking to my neck and back. It wasn't until I was about to change into my robes that I realized the presents of someone else. I turned and my eyes widen at whom I saw.

* * *

A/N:I didn't know if to make this a funny perverted moment or a threatening and fear moment. I couldn't pick wither one so I decide to combine them together for more drama! :D Continue!

* * *

I couldn't believe who I saw my heart completely stop as I back away with my hand clutching my towel in fear and defense. It was a woman but a woman Zoro and I fought before. She noticed me as she walked towards me a towel wrapped around her as well, her long a dark, red hair flew behind her as I pressed against the wall in shock. Those with black eyes that showed amusement and hidden killing intent. It was-!

-Flash

_The woman looked after there disappearing backs sighing, "Oh no, only the two of you? I take it back this will be boring. So tell you my name before I finish ya to know who put you in your graves. Kira!"_

-Flash

"Well, well, it's been awhile Kurayami-san," Kira said placing her hand on my cheek, I snatched away from her as I summon blades to my hand and put them in front of me to show her I meant business. I'll admit, fighting her with Zoro was hard because neither of us pulled out any signature moves, but even if I go alone and use my moves I probably won't win because I have a feeling that she didn't show her moves in our other fight as well.

"State your business with me Kira!" I said as she took a step back her wick smile on her face, "Tell me now or I swear I'll-!"

"You'll what Kurayami-san?" She questioned as I growled, "Even though I'm in your debt for sparing my life, I have a job to do."

"Job?" I asked raising an eyebrow as she chuckled,

"My job was to find you and threaten you to a state where you're half dead." She replied as I tensed, "But I didn't know it was you, so I'll have to do this job half complete. I won't kill you or fight you out of my debt nor will I fight Zoro-san. I'll just give you the message along with the job."

The she said those words that made my heart stop,

"**White eyes-chan, its time for you to come home, my pet. I'll give you a week to return. Oh, I forgot to say, I have **_**him**_**. See you then, **_**Takai**_**.**"

I fell to my knees my hands on my mouth, my eyes wide in fear, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no.-" I repeated, as my mind couldn't take in the information,

Kira seem surprised at my reaction as my body was shaking like mad, "Hmph, my new boss seems to have history with you. Anyways my message is sent to you. You have only one week. Do not worry we will send you the place where you need to go on the second day."

She began to go to the door as my body fell again as my forehead press against the floor, tears streaming down my face and my arms continuing to hold me to keep myself controlled. Sobs threaten to choke me as I gave harsh breath instead. Just as she was about to leave she turned her head slightly dealing me the final blow.

"He also says that if you don't come, he will kill Hikari." She said her eyes cold and deadly, I rather that she killed me now than ever telling me that all. My body was cuddle up in a ball as my body continued to shook even after she left, my black raven hair wrapped around my body as it tremble at the words she told me. '_No anything but him… please…_'

"Don't die Hikari… Please, don't die little brother…"

-Later Normal pov

"What a bath!" Nami said coming into the room as the guys were all in their own bathroom robes all playing cards which Franky seem to be winning and Zoro and Sanji who were growling both losing. The girls came in with their robes to only more feminine with there hair done up, "That really hit the spot" She yawned stretching laying on the futon bed,

Kairi nodded wiping her face with a towel, "Yea!" She looked around the room and asked, "Where's Kura-chan? She left the bath before we did, she should be back by now."

"You're right," Robin said already in a corner on a chair, reading a book, "I noticed that as well. Have you guys seen her?"

"Nope!" Luffy answered as Zoro concentration broke at the question, Franky taking another winning hand as Sanji yelled at him for cheating,

"Damnit Franky!" Zoro growled standing up, "I'm out, speaking of which I'll go and look for her. I got nuthin better to do."

"Really?" Robin twinkled as well as Nami and Kairi secretly because of there 'girl talk' earlier, "Alright but don't stay out to long, alright Swordsman-san."

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked walking out the door as the three girls giggled kinda evilly, "Uh, forget I even asked…"

Zoro door the door and walked out into the dark hallway as noise and light came from the room. He sighed alittle scratching his head, "Kura couldn't have got to far here. Wonder where she went anyways…" He said aloud as he began to walk down the hallway,

-Twenty minutes later

"KURAYAMI!!" Zoro yelled officially pissed off, '_Damn why did I ever agree to look for her in the first place! I can't find her anywhere!_' This was true for the pass twenty minutes Zoro searched anywhere, including people private room which he seem to be getting punch by woman in each one like crazy. Asked everyone including the girl who was afraid of Chopper, who punched him for threatening her with a sword. That was true since she was busy bringing towels, sheet and other things to other room to actually stop and talk to him. Zoro was very close to punching the next person in his way as steam came out of his ears.

"Damnit Kura, I don't have time to play hide a seek! Tch!" He growled as he began to climb a ladder, the last place he failed to check was the rooftop, which happened to be open to guests here. He sighed as he finally reached the top and stood up again dusting himself off, "Why I do this, I have no idea what so ever,"

He looked around the place and saw everything. He let out a surprised gasp at the sight of the lights of the busy town but also the faint lights of the stars, with a shining moon. It was beautiful he had to get it back but what caught his attention was a white and black figure. She was sitting down with her knees against her chest as her head rested on them. Subconsciously, he knew who it was but he instead of calling out he walked toward her. 'What is she doing out here at night when it's freezing?" He raised and eyebrow but then he remembered his anger,

"Hey Kura! What the big idea of hiding out here -!!" He yelled walking to her a roughly pulling her shoulder from her sitting position but he automatically regretted it. Not because of her retort but the fact of what she was wearing. He nearly had a nosebleed when he saw her; she was still in a small towel and damp from her bath. Her bangs were covering her eyes, as she looked up at him, he yelped, and hated himself for it, turning around with a blush, then yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL KURA!! Put some decent clothes on will you!"

"Zoro?" She asked and he could hear her getting up, "It's you right?"

"Of course it is baka!!"

"Zoro. I'm sorry for causing trouble." She said, as he turned slightly hearing the actual tone of her voice, she wasn't mocking of lying, she was truly sorry and … sad. Zoro couldn't help he turned around and Kura was in front of him already, her towel covering her as her bangs still covered her eyes, her hands clutched the top of the towel to hold it and it was only then he saw her shaking.

"Kura?" He said turning around, "Somethin' wrong-!"

He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Kura ran to him and embrace him fully from the front. Zoro gasped as she buried her face into his chest feeling water wetting him. Kura was still trembling very hard as she held on to him as if for life, he looked down at her small figure as she suppressed a sob from coming to her throat. His eyes seem to soften as he sighed before shuddering out of his robes jacket, she looked up in surprise as he placed it on her shoulders. It was a dress for her to his size.

He struggled with himself as he wrapped his arms around her patting her back in an awkward comforting way.

"Zoro?" She question as she looked up to him tears still in her white eyes, he pulled her tighten into the embrace at the sight,

"Kurayami… don't cry… as a friend I can't look away when there hurting…" He said not really knowing where the words came from but they still natural talking to her, 'Kurayami's tears… I never saw them before but I don't wanna see them again… I don't want to see her cry… And if someone makes her cry I'll personally kill him or her…'

Kura expression crumbled again as she held him again but this time no tears, "Thank you, Zoro…"

My body slowly lost consiousness as the weight of the information drain me mentally and physically, '_Zoro never acts this way, but he holds me when I need protecting. He's a impossible person to understand but…I'm glad the way he is... I just want to stay like this and forget everything but I know I can't… Please forgive me Zoro, please…_'

* * *

A/N: I'M SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY!! I was too busy at school to actually post the chapter on Monday, sorry! Don't kill me!! ACK! Now that I thing about it I need to start on chapter 7! Oh big notice!!

**NOTICE!!: Chapter 7 is the last filler before actually going to the final storyline and conclusion!! The story will probably end around the 10-11 chapter!! **

**Kira**: Review or I will torture your cat!! Bwahahaha!!

**Me:** Not the kitties!! –grabs my cats Artemis and Cornell-

**Kira:** -grabs a chainsaw- Review!!

**ME:** Please review for the kitties!!


	9. Gray Roses means Nothingness

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness, I been busy with school! SCHOOL SUCKS!! Especially since I'm on the debate team, tennis team, and freshmen council as the treasurer! I'm exhausted!! SO AWESOME IT'S ABOUT TO END!! YAY!!

**Kira:** Tch. Yet you have time to write stories?

**Me:** Only on weekends! They rock!

**Kira:** Yeah they do.

**Me:** …

**Kira:** …What?

**Me:** -sob, sob, and more sob- the first time you agreed with me!

**Kira: **…Evan-Angel doesn't own One Piece but she owns OCS like me. I hate her for it.

**Me:** You agreed with me and you still manage to make me hate you!

**Pairings: **Main: Zoro and Oc (Kura), Luffy and Nami, Sanji and Oc (Kairi)

**Setting:** After the Arc where they find Franky and make him join, to Grandline.

**Summary: **-Multi-shot, ZoroxOc, LuNa- Kurayami Black. They found her when her hopes and wings were broken. They were her namaka. He was her love. But she betrayed them. Will her wings and heart ever be repair? Slight angst, plenty of Humor. Better than it sounds.

* * *

**My Roses, My Mechanical Angel**

_**7. Gray Roses means Nothingness**_

_By_

Evanescences Angel

_Nothingness._

_A void in life and to be non-existing._

_But in the hearts ache for its heart nothingness._

_The heart dies in the wake of its awakening. _

* * *

Kurayami pov-

I felt my eyes opened slightly to the fact that the sun shone brightly into them. I really didn't complain at it surprisingly like I usually would but I didn't have anytime to spare in my limited days I had left of freedom. I sighed alittle as I began looked over my surroundings; I was in my futon with Nami, Kairi and Robin sleeping beside me. I blinked as I looked to see myself still in my towel but now dried and with Zoro jacket around me like a dress. I blushed deeply at the thought alittle; '_I remember I fell asleep when I was in Zoro's arms-!_' I felt my face turned to a volcano color, '_Damn! He must have taken me back to the room!! AH! The others musta have got the wrong idea!! I can't show my face like this!!'_

"Okay first things first! I need to change clothes!" I said in a whisper because if I woke the devils beside me up, they- never mind- I shook my head shivering, I do NOT wanna know. Slowly, I creep out of the futon and toward the bathroom provide to us, and a woman's bathhouse robe while I was at it. I grinned as I tip toed pass the girls, whom seem not to be awoken but I caught take any chances especially with Robin. I finally made it to the bathroom and gently shut it behind me.

"Success!" I said still in a whisper with a smirk, before looking at myself in the mirror. And boy, am I telling you I was NOT a pretty sight in the morning because my face was still covered in tear steaks, slight bags under my eyes, my hair a wild mess and my face- just horrible. I sighed and began my daily morning things. So I showered and did basic bathroom morning stuff, especially washing my face and fixing myself back up, I changed into my dry and clean clothes- robes. I grabbed Zoro's coat to his robe as I smile, '_I'll thank him for this later…_' For some strange reason I felt alittle nervous and giggly.

"There we go, now I look like a human." I said smiling but stretching my arms at the same time, before walking out of the bathroom again. I poked my head out and to my absolute surprise I didn't see any of the girls in the bed. I resist the urge to 'quack'. Yes quack. I only do that when I'm really scared and my face is pale which is happening right now.

"Ano… Robin-chan? Nami-chan? Kairi-chan? Where are you guys?" I called out nervously,

"KURA-CHAN!!" Two squeals came to my ear as I screeched when I felt myself being jumped on at the bottom of the dog pile. I twitched as my face was flat on the floor and my arms along with my legs were bent in painful positions as two bodies crushed me. I lifted my face off the floor and burning mark on my nose as I glared at the two criminals. They were still jumping up and down on my back as I felt it cracking against the press, my glare intensified at the giggling girls, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!"

"Believe what? Oh, and could you do me a favor?" I asked calmly as they blinked, I twitched, "GET. THE. _HELL_. OFF. OF. _**MEEEEE!!"**_

Nami and Kairi yelped as I jumped up huffing causing them to fall on their backs and heads, they groaned as they pouted at me. Nami, more glaring than pouting, well, glared at me, "What's the big idea? Why are you so grumpy? I mean, you spent all that time with Zoro last night!"

"The big idea is I don't like the fact of being cru-sh…!" I cut myself off slowly, my eyes the size of plates. I felt my face draining of color and replaced with an undefined shade of red clashing with my pale skin, and then I screamed that caused Hana Island to have a mini earth quake,

"_**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**_

-Normal pov

"C'mon Kura-chan wakeup! I wanna hear what happen last night! Kuraa-chann!!" Kairi shined still shaking the body of the fainted Kura, Kurayami's eyes were in spirals as her skin was the color of the sun, and the right side of her sleeve was falling off her shoulder due to Kairi frantic shaking. Nami sighed irritated as she crossed her arms,

"Just when I thought something fun was gonna happen she ends up fainting on us!" She groaned at the chance of teasing her got away,

Robin entered the room in newly dress robes wiping her face with a small towel, she didn't look that surprise that Kura as on the ground unconscious or the fact that Nami and Kura were trying to poke her awake. She looked quite amuse to tell the truth as she took a set on a chair nest to the mini dog pile of girls,

"So by the look on Blacksmith-san face, you told her about coming late with Swordsman-san," She said taking out a book out of nowhere, Nami huffed,

"Yea, I did but she didn't have to faint!" She grumbled as Kairi giggled getting up from the floor first gently laying down the fainted Kura. She walked to door peeking into the boy's room,

"Seems like the boys didn't notice it at all." She confirmed as Robin nodded with her knowing smirk on her face,

"Well they were asleep when it happen, thank god Cook-san was too, his jealous behavior is the last thing we need right now." She said as Kairi smiled looking at the sleeping blond man from afar,

"Well that's just Sanji-kun behavior, I think he treats women like he has to guard them from anything especially other men. I sort of remind me of the behavior of older brothers, Hehehe," She giggled sticking her head back in the room,

Nami stretched on her back, her hands behind her back frowning, "I can't believe Zoro actually did what he did last night…

-Flashback –Normal pov

_Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky were laughing as they all dodge the straw-hat chief's kicks for he was pissed off. Kairi laughed at the scene as they continued to dodge, they made fun of Sanji being an 'Ero-Cook' and 'Freaky Eyebrow man', it was only natural fro Sanji to hunt them down and defend his honor. Robin and Nami watched as well but their attention more focus on the fact that Kura and Zoro had yet to return back to the room already. Both began to have a good idea that something happen to them. But, the question was, what?_

"_Robin-nee-chan, you think we should go and spy on them?" Nami asked under her breath, the idea seemed tempting to her,_

_However, Robin shook her head alittle and muttered, "No, well at least not yet. Blacksmith-san and Swordsman-san probably in the middle of something right now it'll be rude to… interrupt the moment."_

_Kairi overheard, and she giggled under her breath as well, "She's got a point… the problem is if they come back any later even the boys will get suspicious especially Sanji-kun"_

_Nami sighed heavily, but then she froze as her ears twitched slightly and then a cat-like grin came to her face, "Wait a second I hear something…"  
_

_The other to girls blinked, "Wha-?"_

_Suddenly, Nami stood up stood was a deadly angry expression on her face as she glared down at the still fighting guys, "ALRIGHT THAT IS IT!!"_

_They stopped immediately, automatically shutting up there wild behavior as Chopper and Usopp hid behind them crying. They gulped as Nami walked over and glared them all down, Luffy spoke up stammering alittle, shockingly, "W-what is it N-Nami?"_

_Her eyes held even more anger as they winced, "I'm tired and you idiots won't stop making so much noise!!"_

"_Nami-swan! Lets me make it up to you!" Sanji grabbing her hand in flirtation and alittle desperation but Nami reflexes automatically punched Sanji in the face. Anime tears ran down his face as he weeps in joy and pain "Ouch! Being punch by a beauty, I'm honor!"_

_Everyone sweat dropped at the Ero-cook, Nami gain her composer back glaring at them, "Go to bed! Now!"_

_Needless to say, they were in bed in a second, even Franky, who towered her, feared her. Sanji, however, was already unconscious from the punch. Nami 'hmph' crossing her arms as Kairi and a little bit of Robin was still slightly in the dark. Minutes passed as Nami watched over them carefully making sure they were asleep, until they actually were asleep, her glaze on Luffy more than the others. In a matter of time, snores filled the room as the cat burglar grinned again dusting off her hand at her achievement,_

"_That was too easy! Zoro you can come out now." She said as Kairi and Robin looked alittle surprise. It was surprising when they saw Zoro peeking through the door as he slide it open abit, he cursed when he felt the stares of the super-human women as he held a sleeping, towel-wearing Kura in his arms. There was silence before two outbreaks of low squealing occurred from Nami and Kairi._

"_KAWAII!!" _

-End of Flashback

Kairi gave her signature giggle remembering, "He threatened us with his swords if we said something about it to the guys! He wouldn't dare because Sanji-kun and Luffy would kill him first!"

Nami nodded agreeing, "Yep but he only did it because he embarrassed that he was caught in the act, never answered our questions and Kura's knocked out at the moment to!"

As they continued to talk, Robin was reading a book titled 'The Grand Line' but they she looked up as something just came to her mind, '_Today's is something important, but I can't put my finger on it… Holiday? Maybe but what else… This is bugging me…_'

"Navigator-san? Do you know what day is it?" She asked, as Nami looked thoughtful counting with her fingers,

"Um… November…11th I think?" She guessed with a shrugged, Robin ponders on it as she taps her finger on her chin,

"November? Time does fly by on this ship. I just feel like something important today and were missing it the idea..." She said aloud of the other two began to think on that.

Kairi seem to get an idea, "Don't you guys celebrate birthdays on your ships?? Maybe it's someone's birthday!"

"Birth-day?" A voice quietly goggled from the corner; Kura had finally woken up with a dizzy expression, the girls were to engross with the finding they didn't really acknowledge the fact that she was awaken. Kura woke up more as she thought of it too,

"Isn't it Zororo's birthday today? He said not to long ago that his was in a week or two, right?" She question her voice still grumbling, she thought she could feel the click snap in their heads as Kairi and Nami squealed alittle,

"It's his birthday?" Robin said her eyebrow rose slightly at the awakening girl as she yawned. Kura gave a small smile as she nodded her look going all out of it,

"We had a fight a long time ago but who was older, my birthday is in another month but his is today eh?" She started as they looked at her, "Well… I don't know why but I feel kinda happy that he's older than me…" She gave a girly-girl giggled as a blush came across her face she holding it dizzily, they laughed at her expression. Robin gave an evil smirk behind her book as her eyes glint evilly,

"I got an idea... but first tell us Blacksmith-san, what exactly happen last night?" Kura pale as she realized that she wasn't alone and as arms held her down from moving,

-Kura pov

I sighed as I changed out of my clothes into my regular ones; we were about to leave the hotel after a long night. My pace was slow as we walked back to the ship, Luffy was grinning as he talked loudly as they did.

"We really need to come back again! It was so much fun, pillow fights, great food-!!" He yelled excitingly as though we were heading back now, Nami groaned at her secret crush as she flicked him in the head with her fingers hard as he just continued to grin,

"Luffy stop yelling, you're scaring the townspeople!" She scolded as he just stuck his tongue out as her vein on her forehead grew.

"Don't be old woman! Have some fun once on a while!" He said as everyone back away from the dead man, Usopp and Chopper shivered as Nami seem to radiant a dark aura as she shouted out,

"OLD WOMAN! I'LL KILL YOU IDIOT!!" She was about to punch him but he was already running. "Come back you moron so I can hurt you!!"

They ran out of sight before we noticed, as I still stayed behind my thoughts consuming me slowly. '_No one knew that I was gunna betray them in less than Seven days… Seven days left to spend with them… Seven days to make sure I spent it with each of them…. I told Nami, Robin, and Kairi about what happen, half a lie. I was crying because I was sad that the person I loved probably didn't love me back, and Zoro, not knowing, came to comfort me from crying. It was a lie, all a big fat lie!_' I wanted anything to happen to me that I really deserved, to get punched in the face or thrown off a cliff, '_Anything is better than this consuming guilt in me. I won't waste I single moment with them, I'll make as much happy memories as I can and celebrate Zoro's birthday!_'

I shook me head and realized I never really spent any time with Chopper, Franky, and Usopp. An idea struck me head, as I knew would benefit the plan for Zoro's surprise party, "Chopper?"

He blinked as he looked up at me, "What is it Kura-chan?"

I squealed at his cuteness and grabbed his hand; "C'mon lets go buy some candy before we leave just for you! I got plenty of money left!"

Chopper jumped up and down like a child as I turned to Usopp and Franky who looked bewilder at my sudden actions, "You too guys! I'll get ya some new parts for your weapons Usopp and cola for you Franky! I'm bored anyway!"

Usopp cheered excitedly, I knew he spent his money long ago on things earlier, "Thanks Kura! Let's go!!"

"Yea, supa!!" Franky agree as he lift all of us off the ground and ran towards the busy markets, I laughed and waved to the amused Robin, smiling Nami, giggling Kairi, jealous Sanji, and grumpy Zoro. My glaze turning on him a second longer than the others I caught myself, looking away quickly.

"Cya at the ship before sun down!" I cried out as they began to go out of view. I already knew the plan Robin, Kairi, Nami and I made earlier, Nami would get Luffy out of the way seeing as he wouldn't keep his big mouth shut as they got the cake too. My job was to get us to get the decorations, presents and other things, and Kairi and Robin would stall Sanji and Zoro from coming on the ship to early. Sanji was a great distraction for Zoro anyways. I laughed as Franky finally put the three of us down as Usopp feel to the dusty ground dizzily, I laugher as I picked up Chopper who was hyperventilating.

"Guys c'mon I gotta tell you something!" I said exciting like a child as they listened to me.

-Somewhere else

Nami was angrily as she explained to the baker again what she wanted, Luffy at her side bored, "I told you! I need a big enough cake that can feed up to 30 people!"

"30! I don't think we have a big enough pan for that ma'am! You said that only 9 people will be eating what about a cake to feed 9 people." The baker said slightly backing off the angered woman as Nami sighed heavily to calm herself,

"That's easy for you to say! This pig can eat over 30 time his stomach size!" Nami said pointing towards Luffy as his grinned widely shaking his head rapidly. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her hand, "Alright is you don't have a pan for 30 people can I buy 6 individual cakes please. Make the largest size with chocolate icing and German chocolate cake mix."

"That I can do!" The baker said happily as he went to the back to prepare the cake, Luffy grinned excited,

"Woohoo!" The straw captain yelled, Nami sighed as she took a set, "6 CAKES!! I can't wait! Why didn't you tell me sooner about Zoro's birthday! I would have got 30 cakes instead!"

"Baka!" Nami said frowning as she lay back, "We don't have that kind of money!"

"Any subject we talk about always goes back to money!" Luffy said rolling his eyes choosing to sit on the floor beside her Indian style "Is there anything you love more than money Nami?

Nami flustered hard as she sat straight up stiffening, waving her hand franticly in dismissal, "Um… Of course not! Don't be silly!"

He raised an eyebrow lending forward to her, eyeing her suspiciously, she blushed heatedly at the look he gave her as shift her eyes somewhere else. He pulled back with a grin, "You can't lie on your life Nami! You do love something more than money! What is it?"

Nami wanted more than to punch him in the face, as he continued to bug her, poking her, and talking to her. But she didn't. Wasn't it oblivious to even a moron like him to comprehend and understand that what she loves more than money or anything else in the world was he. A pang of hurt and regret hit her heart as she looked down a little in anger and a trace of sadness. It was like the hot spring night all over again only this time the person who was questioning her was actually the one the answer was. Nami glanced at him as he talked animatedly to her about the thing she loved more than money as he stated all the things he love more than money mostly food, of course.

"-Chicken, ham, seafood, turkey, lam, sausage! Oh I know! I love you and the others more than money!" He said in his rant smiling at her, he seem dense to what he just said. However, Nami caught it before he did, her eye wide, her jaw opened and her heart… STOP before having a heart attack! '_Did he just say 'I love you' he said I love you to ME! Me, me, me, me!!_'

He was talking still as her thoughts turn to words, "I love you and the others to more than money as well."

Luffy stop digesting her words in slowly, as his grin slowly turned to a confused expression, "Wha-?"

Before he could even finish the sentence, the baker came from the back balancing 6 cakes stacked on each other in a boxes around them sweating heavily from the effort, "H-Here's your o-order m-m-ma'am!"

They sweatdrop.

-Normal pov

Nami and Luffy we're heading back to the ship with Luffy now balancing the boxes of cake in his arms wobbling every step he took. Nami however was on cloud-nine as she also held smaller items which were Zoro's present, she picked out a green bandana like his own but with a Jolly Roger design on it and forced Luffy to buy something other than food which was a small dagger. It was similar to the one he was first beaten by the Greatest Swordsman in the world he had around his neck. Nami was very happy that he actually thought about the present.

Kura looked around as she spotted both of them as they came to her Luffy still struggling, "Guys you get the cakes and your presents?"

"Yep c'mon Robin-onee-chan and Kairi-chan are probably exhausted holding them off!" Nami said with a grin as Luffy yelp when he lost his balance and now held them on one leg with a cheeky grin. Franky, Usopp and Chopper laughed at their captain,

"I got Zoro show weights he can use!" Chopper said excitedly, holding them out them a struggle seeing him without Heavy point form,

"I however got him a super awesome pair of sunglasses!" Usopp yelled in triumphal pulling out the silliness looking glasses they ever seen, they snickered knowing Zoro would say. They turned to Franky as he pulled out a pack of Cola, they sweatdrop,

"Who does like Cola?" He said with a grin they shook their heads.

"What about you Kura?" Nami asked, Kura gave a smile,

"Something I made myself!" She said proudly with her hands on her hips, "C'mon lets go Zororo probably taking a nap or something we better hurry while we can!"

With that the straw hats ran into the ship where they all began to prepare for the birthday surprise. But first they have to clue Sanji in…

-Zoro pov (didn't do it before because it's hard at times so sorry if alittle OOC.)

I yawned loudly as I blinked my eyes open warily and grumpy, I hated to wake up in at sunset it was too bright and dark to go back to sleep. I grumbled swear under my breath and rolled over trying to get back to sleep but then someone began to poke me in the side of my stomach. I felt myself twitched when they didn't stop and scowled when I turned back around. I wasn't surprise to see my eyes meeting bright white ones, my comrade of some sort, and my most annoying one at that. I glared at her when she grinned,

"Zororo!" She said in a whine voice trying to make puppy dog eyes or somethin, kisama…not today…

"What…?" I grumbled trying to turn around and ignore her but she pulled me back, "Damnit… stupid super human strength, blind-girl…"

I cursed when I heard myself say the last part aloud, "What was that you overgrown, shark for face!!"

"…"

"Zoro answer me you punk!"

"…"

"ZORO!! I'm bored!!" She whined again falling on her back and pounding her legs and arms on the floor like a baby. I mentally groaned when I saw she and twitched when I noticed that Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were all sleeping and Franky was working in the workshop, Nami in her room making another map, Narrow-brow cooking dinner for tonight, Robin… somewhere, and Kairi was still here... probably with Sanji or somethin'. Damnit! Why do I have to be awake!

"Spar with me!!" She cried in desperation with bright, gleaming eyes of supposed innocent. I blinked boredly and angrily as I continued to ignore her, but then she started poking my again, but this time with razor sharp needles stabbing my back. Now pissed off alittle I turned around toward her with a heavy glare that she always seem unaffected by,

"Would you shut the hell up!" I yelled angrily in her face as she scowled at me, "Just because you're bored doesn't mean I have to respond all the damn time!"

"But-but-!"

"SHUT UP!!" I shouted seething at her I saw her flinched alittle at the harshness but the hell I care, "Kisama! You're an adult and you act like a stupid kid!!"

She started to sniff and fake tearing up, I automatically took back the last thought and felt guilty as always, Damnit! I sat up sighing rubbing my head with my hand with a groan, giving in as usual. "What do you want, Kura?"

Kurayami grin beaming in happiness as I looked away, I didn't like her looking like that. It made me feel uneasy in my stomach, and before she said anything else she grabbed my hand pulling her along, "Forget about the spar lets go and eat dinner!"

"Hey!" I yelled as she pulled my hand so hard I felt it was gunna rip off or something! And before I uttered another word she dragged me into the dark kitchen, I blinked as she let go and disappeared into the darkness. "Wha-?"

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY-!!"

"-ZORO!!"

"-ZORORO!!"

"-MARIMO!!"

It was oblivious who said what, but the lights snap on as I continued to blink rapidly at the smiling faces of my crewmates. Robin was the only who didn't say anything but she did smile as the others grinned at me especially Kura. I blinked again slowly as they started to laugh, "Birthday?"

"Of course baka!" Kura yelled I felt myself glared at her, she dragging me in here, "Today's your birthday and to tell the truth we forgot to!"

I growled at her as she laughed, I looked behind her was everyone still slightly laughing as I gaped at the cake. It was size of the entire table!! "Where the hell you get I cake that size!" I yelled and Sanji responded with a smirk,

"Nami-swan and Luffy brought six cakes and ask me to combine as one! It was hard I'll give you that! But they didn't even tell about the party until they ask me!" He said annoyed with a huff of his cigarette still there on the side of his mouth,

Kairi smiled, "We said sorry didn't we!"

I sighed and prepared myself for the worse, I hate birthdays nothing ever good about them. It started with present, oh god how cruel. Franky and Usopp was a joke as I opened it and threw the stupid sunglasses at Usopp as he yelled undignified and Franky I just stared as he yelled 'SUPA!' as always. Chopper's present was decent, he was actually pretty scared I wouldn't like it like Usopp's and Franky's present I just thank him and say practically jumped up and down like a little kid. Robin and Luffy were kind of similar, a tiny sword almost the exact same size as the man he aim to beat, and Robin's was a longer sword that seemed like a small sword than dagger but it was poorly made so I didn't think I would use. Nami's was an average pirate bandana though did appreciate that she gave it to me. I waited for Kura's as she grin proudly as she passed me something long wrapped in purple clothe around it, I looked warily at it,

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously as continued to grin as the others blinked at the gift,

"Look and see!" She said happily, I sighed and slowly began to unfold the cloth around it. I gasped when I saw it, it was a sword but not just any sword but one of pure blacksmith would make. It had a sheath with engrave of gray outlines of fire with words 'The Sword chooses if it wants to protect or kill.' The hilt was made of gray cloths with black metal sewn together with metallic like string that made square pattern designs. I unsheathe it and the blade was beautiful, it platinum silver with the edge was a deep rich black wave moving down to the end with some sort of movement and finally graved on it was the words, 'And this Sword Chooses to protect.'

The others were just as amazed at it as some mumbled, Sanji mostly, have good it was and awe. Kura looked away a little modestly as she scratched her head with her fingers nervously, "It isn't that great, and I just worked on it because Zoro told me his birthday was before. I figured that it would be nice for me to work on a real sword for you! So ya see… heh, heh…"

She began to sweat harder when I didn't show a reaction yet, she laughed nervously, "If you don't like it you don't have to accept it-!"

"Why wouldn't I accept this sword, you baka." I said without much feeling knowing that was only half I felt now, as I looked the look way, "It rare for someone to give me a good sword once in a while."

She perked up immediately, and my imagination was getting to me cause I swore I saw her face turn red as she grinned, "Yay! C'mon lets go for cake and sake now!!"

She dragged me along as Luffy began to take a slice big enough to be a normal cake size. I raised an eyebrow when Sanji and Nami yelled at him for eating to early. To continue onward, everyone got cake though Luffy eat the most out of all of them, I didn't like sweets much so I only got a small slice, I mused when I saw Kura eating her cake alittle sloppily chocolate coming on her face. After that, they did the unthinkable, party games. To not get involve I slowly faded from the kitchen and into the deck as pin the tail on the donkey started, Luffy spinning around everywhere as the others laughed, as sighed thankfully as I finally got out of sight, I lend on the railing of the deck and stared boredly at the setting sun,

"After all we did to make your birthday special you end up leaving! Really your so ungrateful Zororo!" I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was, I huffed a little in annoyance,

"Kura… party games. Really." Was my answer and I heard her giggle in response. I turned and saw her eyes still happy as she laughed and how her hair bounced alittle when she did. I caught myself and turned away from her before she would notice. I heard her walk over to me until she was beside me lending against the railing as well, "Aren't you scared?" I asked,

She nodded slightly with a small smile, "Water, you mean. I'm still am but with this crew and every day on the sea my fear slowly fades a little!"

"That a fact?" I smirked as she raised an eyebrow, without thinking really I grabbed her hand surprising her a lot, pushed her towards the railing till her back was on it. I couldn't help but laugh as she yelped frantically trying to regain her balance, practically clinching on me in the process, she was pissed and I could tell as she grabbed my shoulders for support,

"Zoro! That is NOT funny! I swear I'll-!" Before I knew what was happening, as Kurayami lend up to stand straight, was when we both notice how close are faces were to each other, by one inched it seem. I felt her warm breath blowing on my face and my lips, as her breath hitched up in surprise. Her hands were still on my shoulders as I held her waist to make sure she didn't fall. I saw she blush into a dark red color as she tried to move away from me as I try to move away too in embarrassment but the ship, damn you ship!, suddenly lurched forward on the side causing us both to bump into each other. By the lip. My eyes widen her too as are lips met in a soft kiss. Her lips were warm and gently, it seemed to be too innocent for her, but still perfect for her. I gasped then we both pulled away but I felt blood rushing up to my face I back off,

"S-Sorry…" I muttered before dashing off the deck into the cabins leaving her there as she still stood frozen. I thought as I left. '_What the hell just happen! And why did I like the fact that it happened!'_

If I would have stayed, I would have seen Kura touch her lips softly with her hand as a small smile spread across her face.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Wow! I didn't know I had it in me to write that last scene! Lmao, anyways the next chapter will be the start of the count to the end, there should be at least 4 more chapters, possibly 1 of them a two part and the last chapter is an conclusion and epilogue. So people I got my work cut out for me lol!

**Kira:** Summers also here, bwahahaha…

**Me:** What with the evil laugh?

**Kira:** We have a summer job so we can make some money. Meaning more weapons to destroy the world with!

**Me:** -Sweat frantically- R-review and pray that Kira won't cause the end of the world!!


	10. 8 Purple Roses means Deceive 1

**A/N:** Here's another chapter trying to get the others done as fast as I can before summer here! Gah! Summer homework sucks!! TT,TT

**Kira:** I'm bored and it's too hot to kill anything right now…

**Me:** -in a sun chair- it is hot! Yay summer vacation!

**Kira:** I hate summer, winter come back to me!

**Me:** …lol, Happy Summer vacation!

**Kira:** … Screw you all, including you Evan-Angel…

**Me:** -sob, sob, and more sob- She's mean but I'm happy!

**Kira: **…Evan-Angel doesn't own One Piece… I hate that disclaimer…

**Pairings: **Main: Zoro and Oc (Kura), Luffy and Nami, Sanji and Oc (Kairi)

**Setting:** After the Arc where they find Franky and make him join, to Grandline.

**Summary: **-ZoroxOc, LuNa- Kurayami Black. They found her when her hopes and wings were broken. They were her namaka. He was her love. But she betrayed them. Will her wings and heart ever be repair? Slight angst, plenty of Humor. Better than it sounds.

* * *

**My Roses, My Mechanical Angel**

_**8. Purple Roses means Deceive**_

_By_

_Evanescences Angel_

_Deceive._

_To betray someone, to use their trust against them_

_The heart may cry in agony for the pain of being torn apart_

_As the eyes of friendship collapses in front them_

_As darkness takes over their old ties._

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Wizle for his support and being one of my crazy friends! Thanks, Wizle-kun!! X3**_

* * *

Kurayami pov-

I'm going to betray them… and they didn't know…

I was going to leave and never look back… and they didn't know…

I was going to miss them… and they will never know…

They were going to hate me… and they didn't know that yet either…

I'm going to protect Hikari… and they didn't know whom he was…

I was possibly going to die… and I didn't even care…

…

…

I watched them as took watch in the lookout, high above them. It was nighttime and everyone was laughing and having fun with everybody but me as I looked down at everyone. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky all laughing as they sang a ridiculous song, I realized as the was an old pirate song they sang off key. Nami was laughing as she watched them as beside her Robin looked slightly amused by the sight of them all acting like fools. Sanji was cleaning up what was left of dinner, which wasn't much thanks to Luffy big stomach.

My eye sought another person as he sat on the steps of the boat with his hand on his cheek. Absence-mindedly, I raised my hand to my lips as they now feel cold without his touch. 139 hours, 32 minutes, and 17 seconds and counting has pasted since the trip to the hot springs. Or in other words, 5 days has passed in the week I was given… two days left. And today was the day I was suppose to receive the place where I must leave to, and if I don't go… I dismissed the thought from coming to mind.

Kairi had already left to go home to Mist Island knowing that a sack of paperwork awaited her when she did arrive back. I missed her deeply as I curled up into a small ball, my hands wrapped around my knees as my head rested against them. I won't be able to say goodbye to her properly then, and the thought slowly but surely killed me inside.

No one knew that I was gunna leave and I didn't tell them I was, what was the point. I didn't want them to because if I did they would do everything in there power to stop me. All I wanted was to just stay but I knew that I couldn't, I been running away from who I am and always will be all my life. And now, I'm just too tired to keep running even with a cage around me.

My thoughts trailed to the one that I was giving everything too, my little brother… Hikari… He was they last that I had to call my family now. Ever since that day, that dark cold day everything changed. Everything…

Kurayami Black. Black.

She, me, was part of the Black Family. The Black Family was a small blacksmith clan who once were known worldwide but they were constantly recruited for a pirate crew, force or not. We soon disband for the threats killed many of our friends and family. My father, Hideki, was part of the Blacks and one of the runaways from a pirate crew. He went into hiding and met my mother, Hakumei, soon after. Years later I was born and then my little brother, Hikari.

-Flash

_I grinned when I banged on the piece of metal that I was working on to turn into a blade for a sword. I put down my bandana was sparks continued to fly from each bang. Hikari was beside me working on a blade as well, he concentrated hard on it biting his tongue in the effort his light blue eyes narrowing. Over us was my father, he was a well-build man with a large black mustang, and messy black hair on his head with white on the side from his age, his white eyes like mine was smiling at us as he watched. In his hand held a stopwatch and then he yelled, "Time!"_

_Hikari and I groaned as we stopped placing our blade in water for a second for cooling then placing them on desk for judgment. Hikari seemed more confident than usual as he smirked, "I bet I win this time Kura-onee-chan! Just you wait!"_

_I rolled my eyes as father continued to look over our blades carefully, "Yeah, yeah Otouto…" (Little brother)_

_Father trained us in the art of Blacksmith the thing he made for living; Hikari and me both were always trying to beat each other to make the perfect sword. We always draw because father examines them. It had been almost 2 years, when I was 10, since I accidentally ate Metal, Metal Fruit and I been grumpy ever since, cuz not only I didn't get a profit, I can't swim anymore! I sighed when father finally placed his hands on his hips in pride,_

"_If you guys keep this up you'll be as great as I am one day!" He said as I laughed,_

"_That won't be long, you coming an old man!" I said as Hikari laughed as father sulked alittle, he was a jolly, good and fair man who never like pirates and liked to be kind to anyone even acting like a fool at times. But still he's a great father._

"_So cold, Kura-chan!" He said with a fake pout causing us to laugh even more, then he stood before turning around to us,_

"_Okay I have to say… another draw!!" As soon as he said it we both groaned,_

"_But Tou-san!" Hikari whined as I huffed in annoyance, "When it ever gunna me who wins!"_

"_You mean me!" I retorted as he stunk his tongue at me, father roar in laugher patting both of us on the head, _

"_My children c'mon now! Give an old man a break! You are just too talented to ever win against each other! Have sympathy on the judge!"_

_At that was both stunk are tongue out at him as he laughed again. And then we heard a voice call from the house and looked and saw my mother, her dark black hair reaching shoulders as her sparking blue eyes seem to glow. She was beautiful as she called out her warm, motherly smile graced her lips as she called, "Hikari-kun, Kurayami-chan, Hideki-koi! Time for dinner!"_

_Hikari and me dashed out the door as father groaned in disappointment, seeing as he was left with the job in closing up the shed._

-Flash

I smiled at the memory, my father was so kind and fair and my mother so just and beautiful that it seemed a crime. I was sure that Sanji would have flirted with her if he had a chance too. Though days I didn't knew exactly who I was, a Black, I thought we were normal as family who just make swords for protection. Riana Rain Town was our hometown, a small town of family less than 500 in population and it rain constantly there. We had no enemies and everything was prefect, so prefect.

Never would we have thought that we would soon not be so prefect anymore, not until that day.

My father receive news that Blacks everywhere were being found and killed. We soon began to train to fight by our father because he received a tip that his old pirate crew was still looking for him. Soon as I reached 12, however, he ignored it the tips and constant mail for other relatives that's when it happen. My father's old pirate crew evaded my hometown…

-Flash

_It was a thunderstorm, as my brother and me were sent to bed early but we couldn't go to sleep as light crack and thunder roared loudly on our window. I heard a grumble from Hikari as he hid under the covers, we both knew he hated thunderstorms. I sighed before getting out of bed and sitting on his causing him to sat up and hug me scared. I laughed softly as he whimper a little, even at age 10 he acted like a baby,_

"_C'mon Hikari, lets go down stairs and check on mom and dad they probably need help filling in the leaks from the ceiling," I said as he nodded, we went out of the room as I heard something. I paused even we reached the bottom of the stairs as Hikari looked at me,_

"_Onee-chan?"_

"_Shh…" I whispered as I force my ears to listen harder, there were cries, women, children, as well as men. I cringed as I heard screams of pain and manic laugher. My eyes snap open as I tighten my hand with Hikari, "Otouto, and listen to me. Something is happening we gotta get away. Remember what dad said if pirates came. We ran into the woods and don't ever come out unless we hear him."_

_Hikari froze a little, "P-Pirates. H-Here?"_

_I nodded, "Lets go, and don't be afraid Hikari. Your not a man yet to fight and you know yo can't against pirates. It's okay for us, we both are still just kids. C'mon."_

_He sighed nodding as we ran through the living room, mom and dad both missing a squeezy feeling came over me. I tugged Hikari along and threw our raincoats on before running outside. I heard the screams louder this time and Hikari did too, I ran across the small filed that was between are house and the woods still holding Hikari hand. I gasped when I saw a figure coming to us and fast, I was just about to make a run for it with Hikari but then I saw it was-_

"_Tou-san!" Hikari cried running to him but then stopped. I gasped and fell to my knees as Hikari stood there just staring in horror. Father had swords sticking out of him as he dragged his broken body towards us, his right arm missing and his face bruised and beaten. Blood ran from his mouth as his only was able to mange to open one eye. I felt tears run down my face as he finally collapsed in front of us, _

"_K-Kurayami…" He whispered softly as he looked at us in sadness, "R-Runaway with H-Hikari… now… You m-must while y-you can…"_

"_But kaa-san!" I said still crying he gave me a weak smile,_

"_I-I'm sorry she's gone… R-Remember that we l-love you both v-very m-much… now g-go!" He yelled to me as Hikari began to cry but we all heard laugher coming closer one voice yelling,_

"_There over here! Even without Hideki we can take his kid!" I froze as dad finally glared at us and roared,_

"_RUN!" I grabbed Hikari hand and we ran as fast as we could towards the woods as tears streamed down both of our faces never looking back to our father and mother sight of death. _

-Flash

My hand tighten into a fist remembering that cruel memory of our life being destroyed. How I wanted to go back in time to prevent that from ever happening, I knew the idea was to ridiculous. I sighed and lend my head against the lookout pole as I stared into the starry sky. He told Hikari and me to leave, runaway, we did but soon after he was killed. Hikari and me ran as far as our legs could carry us but my father's old pirate crew came after us.

I-I gave myself up giving Hikari all the money I had and told him to run away, he did unwillingly, and I was forced to join the pirates that killed my parents. I don't wanna go into details as I saw a flash of memory of him running into the dark distance of the woods and me walking towards the light and to my new life. Years passed, I was 18 at the time, when I finally managed to escape them but because of the Metal, Metal Fruit I fought in their battles. I killed many innocent people…

I have been running ever since trying to find my brother but so far no luck and then-

Then I met them, the Straw Hats…

"Kurayami!" A yell brought my back to reality, I blinked and stood up looking over the lookout, down to the others. Luffy called me it seemed as he grinned at me, "C'mon down! Join us! It'll be fun! Please!"

I laughed at the funny captain and yelled down, "Sure! I'll be right down!"

I began to go down with a sigh when all of a sudden a black seagull came towards the lookout fast, blending into the dark of night that it was hardly visible in fact. It landed at the edge of the pole, staring a hole into me. I froze as I saw a piece of paper tied to his leg, I gulped as I walked to it and gently took it from its leg. It swacked when I took it then flew off into the black night. I stood there for a moment then untied the paper, I knew who sent it to me, and read the words,

'_Dear White-eyes-chan,_

_Here's you're riddle to the location, hurry now you precious brother is waiting for you…_

_The place of black water_

_Tainted with flog_

_Where one of your beloved rules upon_

_Is the place you need to go_

_Bye, see you then- Takai_'

I reread it and sighed, I didn't know where it was but I had at least a day to find out where. '_Bastard…_' I thought as I crumble the paper in my hand, grinding my teeth together, '_He's bloody bastard who enjoy being a sadistic…_'

"Kura!" Luffy yelled again, I sighed and stuffed the paper into my pocket, climbing down the ropes with a fake grin plastered to my face,

"I'm coming!" I shouted as he grinned his face splitting grin,

-Kurayami pov- Morning

I stared at the ceiling, thinking, I didn't get any sleep at all that night. My thoughts jumbled together in a mess on how to say goodbye without anyone knowing that I will leave. I finally came up with a solution, not to say it to them as a group but individually so they won't expect it, I groaned knowing the hardest will be Zoro. I knew that he knew me to well, so I would have to be extra careful. This was my last day before I left, I had to make it count and make their final memories with me special.

I saw the sun just rising and no one out of their cot yet, I got out of bed quietly and I sighed as walked to the bathroom, '_One more day…one more day…_' I thought. I reached for my regular clothes but stop my shirt symbol, a design crossed. It had a diamond shape in the middle; each line was attached with another line or another diamond surrounding the cross would be better said. I glared at it with disgust. I hated this symbol for it was Takai's Cross- the statement that you were bound to his crew. I threw the shirt in her bag and pulled out a plain black shirt instead.

I changed in the bathroom wearing my black shirt and baggy black pants with her torn white mini skirt over it. I really didn't care for my hair as I left it be, down to my back. I walked out to the deck and sat to the stairs then stared at the sunrise, it was the last time I would see it so beautifully. It had finally risen till a point of half way, early bird seagull's swacked from above looking for breakfast as the ocean glittered in reflection of the half risen sun. Everything was so quiet and peaceful, I wished that everyday could be like this, just so calm that no one can disturb you from the beauty of it. But that wasn't possible, not anymore…

Unconsciously, I allowed myself to think of Zoro's accidental kiss. '_It was… nice,_' I smiled as I touched my lips with a faint blush on my cheeks, '_I can't believe that was my first kiss too, and it was by accident!_' I giggled alittle as I turned in led my back on the railing, '_Maybe I do like him, like him… great I sound just like a 10 year old now._'

I rolled my eyes and looked towards the kitchen, and I thought aloud, "Now that I think of it, I never cooked for them before. Maybe I should today, it'll probably be my last time to do something useful anyways."

Walking to the kitchen was easy, however getting in the kitchen when Sanji wasn't around was hard. It had 20 locks on the door! I sweatdrop turning my finger into a mini blade to pick the lock. '_Sanji really must want Luffy out of the kitchen at night! But then again we probably have no food to survive the rest of the voyage!_' I thought laughing inwardly. It took about 10 minutes before all the locks were picked, I wiped the sweat off my brow at my work as I walked into the room and turned on the light. Everything was left clean and ready to prepare another meal, thanks to Sanji's master cook ways. I grinned as I pulled out an apron, and a white cooking bandana.

I walked to refrigerator to get the food and fell down anime style when I saw it.

100 big locks.

Sanji must really make sure Luffy stays out of the kitchen.

-Normal pov -Few hours later

When the crew woke up it was naturally because of the shining raise of the sun, however, today they were awaken by an awful smell of burnt wood or somethin'. So naturally, Sanji was the first one to overreact… (-. –)

"Whoever is in the kitchen, better c'mon out right now!!" He said banging on the door with his feet, he could easily break it down but he liked his kitchen door… (Again -. -)

"What's burning?" Luffy said sleepy his head falling off his shoulder while he eyes remain droopy, till he realize food was burning, "NO THE FOOD!! SAVE THE FOOD!!"

Of course, Luffy would break down the door in an instant; he fist was met with a reinforced metal door that looked 1 foot thick. Luffy handle his swollen hand with care as he wave it around, "Owie! My fist, it hurts!"

"Baka, you should've seen that coming only one person could be in there," Zoro said with a big yawn as he laid his back against the stairs, attempting to fall back asleep, "Because Franky is in the workshop and Chopper's in the infirmary."

Nami sighed as she saw Robin in her usual corner, "And if Robin, Luffy, Sanji and me here, that only leaves Usopp and Kura."

They looked at each other, Usopp, who had no skills in cooking at all and usually makes up stuff would mostly likely make something that would destroy the ship. But Kurayami… the possibilities were endless. However, combine… Sanji went pale as he continued to bang on the door, desperate to save his precious kitchen, "When I get in there I'll make sure Usopp is dead!"

"Of course," The swordsman rolled his eyes, "Prince of dumbass kingdom would never mention hurting Kura, or any girl as a matter of fact."

Sanji glared at him, with he only shown eye, "Hey! I would touch a hair on a woman's head, that's how I was raised! Unlike you, savage Marimo!"

Zoro was about to retort when the kitchen door finally open and the metal door turn into a large metal rod. Kurayami stepped out, with a tray of food in her hands, grinning. Everyone couldn't help but stare at her, her hair was messy and clumpy with flour and cracked eggshells, face cover in yellow sticky batter or something, the once white apron was total with grease, peanut butter (how that get there? Wtf is she making o.o), sugar, fish bones, chocolate, and some weird black stuff.

To top it all off, she yelled, "Breakfast!"

"MY BEAUTIFUL KITCHEN!!" Sanji cried as he fell on his knees looking at the damage, the other knew better than to look. Usopp crawled out of the kitchen completely covered in flour and other stuff. But he collapsed before he even got a finger through the door,

"Kura how ya mess up that super cool recipe I told you about!" He said groggily,

"You told peas, carrots, peanut butter (that explains it), oil, vinegar, hot sauce, and sardines would make the greatest omelet ever!" Kura pouted, Nami looked at the tray and then looked like she was gunna barf as she held her hand to her mouth. Even Luffy looked away from the so-called food, with a squeezy expression. Zoro and Robin watched the scene bemused as Franky and Chopper came out then froze at the kitchen,

"Holy mother of pearl, what the hell happened here?" An OOC Franky yelled pointing at the kitchen,

Chopper turn a green color, "I think I'm gunna be sick…"

Kurayami laughed nervously, "I'm sorry for all the fussing, but I just wanted to cook breakfast today. Plus Usopp was the only one up when I realized that I didn't know how to cook." She was about to add she didn't like girlish things like cooking but Sanji was depressed more than he needs to.

"What were thinking?" Nami sighed shaking her head, "Taking orders from Usopp no less!"

"Hey, appreciate the art of making original dishes!" Usopp said grinning widely, "It came out great didn't it?"

Zoro walked over and looked at it, then stated bluntly, "Looks like crap."

That cause Usopp to sulk and Kurayami to sigh in defeat, looking towards the floor sadly, "Great, the one thing I want to do to help everybody turns out to make a pain instead… Man I tried so hard to…"

A reindeer and swordsman suddenly walked over and snatched the tray from her hands, Kurayami blinked as the both grabbed a fork. The food served was chalk-coal black in the shape of a tiny sizzled pear. Both silently said there prays and the things they would leave behind to everyone before slicing the thing in half and positioning it to eat. Needless to say, the Crew was O.O,

"You aren't seriously going to eat that are you!" Nami yelled shocked, "Not even Luffy would!"

"It's uneatable! No offend Kura." The captain said laughing nervously as Kura face was suddenly hidden with her bangs. She raised her head showing a bright, I mean BRIGHT, happy face, and she was practically beaming!

"Thank you, thank you!" She said grin happily practically dancing, everyone suddenly felt sorry for the two. Robin shook her head as she saw something in the corner of her eye. She got up and went to it after Chopper and Zoro hesitantly brought the thing, food, up to their lips. The others gulp as they watch, Franky silently getting food poison medicine if they needed it, which was likely.

Then both took a bit of the food.

Everyone paled. But the dancing Kurayami.

Zoro turn blue. Chopper turned green. Gagging occurring… now.

Zoro pound his chest as he forced the thing down his throat, however, Chopper was choking as he fell on his back anime swirl in his eyes. Kura dashed to Chopper's rescue. "Oh no Chopper-kun! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Kurayami, if you didn't mean to hurt him why did you let him eat then." Nami shook her head at her,

Kura had anime tears running down her face, and sniffed, "I didn't mean to! Wah! Okay, okay, I will never hurt Chopper again, I won't hurt I touch a single kawaii hair on head! I would die first! I promise!"

"Hey I'm dying over here too!" Zoro yelled holding his stomach. Kura gave him a blank stare,

"That's because you're different Zororo." She stated bluntly going back to comfort the twitching Chopper,

Just as things were about to go back to normal, excluding Sanji mourning his now ruined kitchen, Robin rush back to the deck, frantic with emotion for the first time Kura ever saw. In her hand was a piece of paper, as Kurayami felt her blood go cold, however it wasn't what she expected, it was still devastating news,

"Mist Island been attack by pirates."

* * *

**A/N: Trying to hurry not much time... LEFT! XD**

**Kira:... Baka**

**Me: Go to next chapter hurry!**

* * *


	11. 8 Purple Roses means Deceive 2

A/N: Here's another chapter trying to get the others+

**A/N:** Part 2 people I'm exhausted…

**Kira:** Hot… too hot… -burns to a crisp-

**Me:** -in the house- the sun it burns!

**Kira:** WINTER! I WANT WINTER AGAIN!!

**Me:** …Happy Summer vacation! People in Antarctica… -in front of an air conditioner-

**Kira: **…Evan-Angel doesn't own One Piece… I hate it… -passes out-

**Pairings: **Main: Zoro and Oc (Kura), Luffy and Nami, Sanji and Oc (Kairi)

**Setting:** After the Arc where they find Franky and make him join, to Grandline.

**Summary: **-Multi-shot, ZoroxOc, LuNa- Kurayami Black. They found her when her hopes and wings were broken. They were her namaka. He was her love. But she betrayed them. Will her wings and heart ever be repair? Slight angst, plenty of Humor. Better than it sounds.

* * *

**My Roses, My Mechanical Angel**

_**8. Purple Roses means Deceive Pt. 2**_

_By_

Evanescences Angel

_Deceive._

_When you lie to a person who trusted you_

_To kill the bond that was once between you_

_To gain something by going against them_

_But is it really worth the pain?_

* * *

_**A/N: I hate this chapter because I finish the whole thing yesterday, I mean till 12 p.m. to 12 a.m., from page 1 through 12, so I rush on most parts but I also like it because… welllllll… just read and find out! X3**_

* * *

-Kurayami pov

By the second we receive the news, Nami automatically ordered Franky and Usopp to turn the ship around and head toward Mist Island. Sanji reaction was the strangest, he suddenly forgot all about the kitchen and anything else and work as fast as he could to get to Kairi aid. Luffy became extremely grave as he sat on the edge of the head of the ship looking towards the ocean. His hat covered his eyes but everyone could tell that he was really angry about what was news. Zoro was busy raising the sails in order to make the ship go faster, he face twisted with deep thought and anger. He didn't like this, I could tell as I watch him from afar, not at all. Nami and Robin help Chopper get supplies they may need in case the people got hurt, I helped. Of course after I cleaned myself up from the breakfast incident.

The news arrived by an injured hawk that was now healing in the infirmary thanks to Chopper, judging by the condition of the bird they knew the people were hurt too. What we feared most was that Kairi might attack the pirates by herself, which she would do to protect her people. She would give her life to save them… and that's what they were afraid of. The note was barely illegible as it read:

'Mst Iland atacked

Pirates

Ned help

Hurry.

-Kari'

And it was stain with blood. Chopper didn't want to tell if it was hers or not for he didn't have the courage to do so. I didn't think that Sanji would handle the news very well. Oh any of us for that matter. I sighed as I place some disinfected into a large box slowly filling with it before picking it up and take it to the deck. There was silent, no one spoken and… it was strange…

'_What sick people would attack a good town like Mist Island?_' The question appeared in my mind yet again as I paused setting down the box and staring out to the ocean. I knew my expression held anger and sadness. '_On my last day here, I will make sure that Kairi and the town is safe. Even if it costs me my life. I won't let anyone harm my namaka… My… na…maka._'

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach at the thought as I placed my hand on my mouth, disgusted at myself for saying such a thing, '_What right do I have to be calling them my namaka! I'm a fifthly, useless traitor! I'm going to abandon them and I have the right to call them that! Damnit I'm such a monster! I don't deserve to even call them a friend! I'm a stupid traitor! …But they are precious to me, and won't let anyone one harm them, EVER. Even if I died, I won't let none of them get her._'

"Kurayami." A voice startle me out of my thoughts and I saw both Nami and Chopper looking at my strangely. Chopper seemed to be the one to spoken to me, "Are you okay you seem sick? Do you need to rest for a bit, or something?"

"I agree maybe the news is a bit much for us…" Nami agree looking down in anger with a mixture of sadness, and in the corner of her eye I saw she glance at Luffy's back.

"I guess your right…" I said inwardly screaming at myself for lying. "Hey Chopper, Nami?"

"Yea?" Nami looked away from her secret beloved towards me,

I smiled a little, '_Might as well get something off my chest,_' "Thank you… for everything. I mean it, you two really been the best of friends I have. I'm sorry too if I cause any trouble while I was here. I just wanted to tell you guys that."

They raised their eyebrow in surprise, "Kura-?"

"Ya know what I'm going to take that rest. I'll see you when we get there." I said with my fake smile on my face walking towards the cabin with my head down, '_Three down, and five more to go…_'

-Normal pov

"Have any of you noticed that Kura been acting strange lately?"

Those were the first words that came out of Nami mouth when Kurayami had left in the cabins. She said it aloud making sure the others heard as well, her expression with thoughtlessness and suspiciousness. There was another silent before Usopp looked over the railing towards everyone else he answered it first,

"Now that you mention it, when she ask me to help her with breakfast this morning, she said, 'I want to do it because it'll probably be my last time to do something useful'. Does that count as strange?" He asked scratching his head in confusion,

"Definitely." Nami nodded her head, "Anything else?"

"She did say she was sorry about the trouble she cause me and said thank you to me. And that's about it before she ruin the recipe." Usopp replied as Nami gave a thoughtful look,

"What's wrong Navigator-san?" Robin asked as she came from the infirmary with more boxes filled with medical supplies.

"It's nothing I guess… Kura's just been strange lately." The orange head replied shrugging before turning around going towards her room, "It's not like her to behave this way anyway. Be I'm being paranoid."

"…" Robin didn't reply as she set down the last boxes, her observant eyes looking towards the cabins where Kurayami now was, '_So I'm not the only one… Kurayami to cook breakfast, apologizing to everyone, and her lack of sleep is getting suspicious lately. It's as if she might not ever do it again. …That's it I'm going to get to the bottom of this, it's already bad that Mist Island been attack but if Kurayami behavior gets any worse we need to take some action… I can't rely on Zoro it could make it even worser than it is right now. She acting as though she never going to see us again… Kurayami… she's acting like she's…leav-_'

"LAND HO!! HURRY!!"

Her trail of thought automatically stopped as her eyes widen when she saw Mist Island.

Because the first thing she saw was fire.

Because the first thing she heard was screams.

-Normal pov

"Hurry Haruto!" Cried a middle age woman who was holding her baby in her arms, beckoning her small son to come ago. He was currently crying, as he was force to keep running away with his mother "Haruto!"

"What about Papa!!" He yelled as they turned a corner, homes everywhere was set on fire as they cough from the smoke. Ash and sparks came from everywhere, screaming of their neighbors came around each street as many men try to fight the pirates rampage on there families, friends and there precious town they loved. "What about Kairi-onee-chan!"

"Your papa and Kairi-sama will be fine but we must hurry-!" His mother said running as fast as she could with her two children, her baby began to wail as she pressed her safely against her bosom. Just as they turned yet again her eyes widen in fear as she saw a horde of pirates coming her way and fast, one yelled out,

"Looky here new prey!" He laughed as he raised his sword at them, his comrades laughed as the woman screamed as she turned around hugged Haruto in an attempt to protect him-.

"GUM GUM NO RAPID PUNCH!!" Luffy shouted out punching the surprise pirates relentlessly, punching them so hard that crash into the house on the side of them into the fire. The woman blinked as she was still shaking as Chopper, Nami and Kurayami rushed over towards her, her two children crying to the top of their lungs,

"Usopp, Franky!" Nami yelled to them, "Make sure that any other scum around here is gone and find as many wound as you can then get them to Kairi's house, ASAP!"

"On it!" Usopp sure taking out his mask and Kabuto running off in the smoke, Franky nodded to Nami changing both of his arms into his cannon and machine gun running after Usopp,

Robin bent down to the woman as Chopper wrapped bandages around her burn hands, "Where was the last place you saw Kairi?"

"I-In the towns square, n-near her mansion. Please, hurry she's fighting the one who responsible for the- the town being ruins! She's in bad condition from fighting the other pirates by herself; s-she won't win at that rate! So please-!"

Kura nodded, "Got it. You go to Kairi's mansion, you'll be safe there."

She nodded running in a different direction while another group of small pirates came from another way as both Sanji and Zoro looked at them with other killing intent their eye white pupil-less with absolute anger, as the brought them down with ease. Zoro sheathe his swords when he was done then he spoke,

"This is bad, there are pirates everywhere we gotta hurry. Kairi probably been dealing with this for a day at most, she exhausted most likely."

"Yeah, lets go." Luffy stated as he put his hat down more and running with Sanji, Zoro, Chopper and Robin towards the middle of the small town. Nami sighed as she looked at Luffy disappearing back. Kurayami squeeze her shoulder to reassure her,

"Luffy will be fine, you know that," She said to her,

"That's not it… when he gets this way… he's so different. I can't connect with him as much as I want to. I hope he's okay…" Nami muttered as they both ran after them.

It wasn't long before they reach the town square, as it was the most heavily damaged as smoke and fire came from the building. Sanji race around everywhere looking for any sign of Kairi. Kurayami gulp as she added, '_or her body' _in her mind. There was many wound around the place that Chopper need Nami and Robins help to gather them together. But the cooks voice came clear as day when he yelled out.

"KAIRI!"

Kura head snap up as she saw Sanji dash from sight so fast her eyes couldn't keep up, not to far from him she saw Kairi. She felt her eyes widen as she ran over to her as well. The others followed us, and by the time she got there Sanji was already holding Kairi in his arms. She was half way unconscious as she groaned in pain, she wore her battle clothes wearing a blue tank top with black fishnet sleeves attached to black wrist gantlets with traveled to her middle finger, dark blue tight fitting capris that stop inches below her knees, black ankle boots inches below her pants, and her white diamond chocker. Her blond hair out of her ponytail in a messy with dirt, probably from falling many time, her body was covered in scratches with blood trailing all over her blood. Her weapons surround her, as she had none on her, seeing she used everything in battle.

Blood came from her mouth at a steady rate, as a big gash was on her stomach causing her to pant in pain. Chopper automatically came to aid as he began to check her pulse and began to disinfect her wounds as fast as he could.

Kairi open her eyes weakly, she gave a ghost of a smile and with an effort muttered "Y-You c-came…"

She went fully unconscious as Chopper gave her a sleeping pill. No one spoke as Luffy was trembling in the effort to stay calm, while Kura and others looked away with anger. Sanji was visibly shaking as he held Kairi tighter by the shoulders, and asked the question that all came to their mind,

"What bastard did this to her?!"

"I did."

Kurayami pov-

I stared in fear, as I looked around the person in front of us stood, huge and tall with a sense of no emotion. I felt my blood go cold as I froze rigged, he seen me but only spare a single glance. He was about 6'9'' with giant muscles as big bass knuckles were on his hands, stain with some blood. He had dark skin, no hair, and scars all over his face especially a long one that spread across his face, an attack from a blade. He wore dark red clothing, baggy black pants, a red vest showing her ads and arms, and on his chest was a tattoo of a cross- THE Cross.

Sanji was beside himself in rage, as he placed Kairi gently on the ground and charged at him, "YOU SHITTY BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!!"

I managed to jump in front of him; my back to him and my arms spread out, just in time causing him to stop automatically in confusion, "Stop Sanji! This guy- this monster couldn't have done this by himself. He's not the one you should go after, he taking orders by the looks of it."

I was lying through my teeth, but what I was saying was partly true. However, I knew if Sanji fought him, he would not survive very well. I knew who he was. My eyes glare at him, as he looked indifferent,

"True." He said never blinking, in his stoic voice, "I was order to come here and attack the village. And that I didn't do this by myself, I had… helpers."

"Helpers! You shit head- they're murders like you! I swear I'll-!" Sanji temper flared again as he tried to push aside my arm, he eyes white, pupil-less with white-hot anger.

"Sanji shut the hell up!!" I shouted, my voice echoed. He stopped dead in his tracks and I saw the others look at me especially Zoro. But I didn't care, I accrued blades to my hands but differently. They were large and longer, taking the shape of curved blades but with slit tips forming three curved blades on each hand. I felt the ground under my feet turn into a steel complex as I tried to get myself ready with enough metal to fight. "This is a person you don't wanna fight- because I fought him before."

"You what?!" I heard Nami yell but I didn't dare take my eyes off him, I told a bit of the truth and I bit my lip in fear,

"Kurayami Black." The man stated not moving from his position, "You are going to fight me? I would but that's against my orders. You know what you need to do." His eyes turned into a small glare. "Retreat while you can."

He turned around walking back into the forest, as I heard Luffy shout, "That's it!! You're going to leave this town like this and then go!! I don't care what Kura said about you if you think I going to let you get away from this, you must be crazy!!"

He stop without turning around, "My name is Daichi. If you wish to fight me or kill me, come to the mountain in 2 days. I'll be waiting with orders."

Before any other word could be said, he was suddenly gone from view. I felt myself relax feeling light-headed as millions of thoughts crossed my mind, '_Here! Here of all places! You son of bitch! I'll kill you! Kill you!!_' I fell to my knees wobbly, as I heard someone call me name but the pain in my head just too great, '_It all my fault that everybody got hurt! My fault that Kairi-chan almost died! My fault that everyone's gunna get hurt!! My fault! My entire f-ing fault! I don't deserve them! They don't deserve me! They deserve better than me! Everything is all my fault! I-it's my fault…_'

The pain came so intense that I passed out.

-Kurayami pov

I found myself floating in mid-air.

My eyes slowly opened to darkness. It was everywhere. I looked around and saw that I was alone in a blank void of existences. '_Where am I?_' I asked myself as I began to move forward looking for something I didn't exactly knew what. There was no light, just darkness that surrounded me… and I was completely alone. I felt painful, as I stop floating in the darkness, clutching my chest in pain, '_I don't want to be alone…_'

I felt like crying, something that I felt I hadn't done in ages but I did not to long along in front of Zoro.

Zoro. The name brought such pain to my heart I felt like it was going to burst with me. '_I don't want to be alone Zoro… please help me…_'

Suddenly I small amount of light came to the end of the tunnel, I saw bright, brilliant, glittering blue eyes and black hair, untidy and ruffled, that made my heart stop. I knew his smile anywhere, the glint in his eye when he was happy, that expression on his face when he was smiling, and what more was he hadn't age, not by a single age when I set my eyes upon him. He even wore the same clothes that I remember when I last saw him.

"Otouto…" I felt tears of utter joy come to my eyes as I went to him as fast I could.

But as I went to him, I saw his expression change to one of sadness and pain. I didn't know why, but as I got closer to him the more in pain he became, I grew worried. But then I saw a sects of red on his face, below his lip, my eyes widen as I saw it was blood coming from his mouth. I wound appeared on his chest, a deep wound that I knew even Chopper couldn't help. More appeared on his body, staining his clothing with blood, I try to go faster to him, to help him, to do something.

Anything.

"Otouto!" I cried out to him but his bright blue eyes fated in their color when I finally got to him. It was too late.

His body felt cold, no breath came from his lungs, and his eyes… his eyes were dull as they stared without seeing, fixed, blank and empty.

"Otouto… please don't die…" I said as I shook resisting tears.

Then-

Then- I woke up

I snap up from the bed I was sleeping on, my pulse raced as my heart pound in my chest, beeping in fear. My eyes widen with fear as I was panting to regain my breath again. As I try to regain my breathing to my surprise as saw Franky in my room, looking like he was about to replace the warm towel on my head with a cold one.

"Kura, are you okay? Good god, you had a fever of 102.1 for the pass few hours, withering in your sleep in pain!" He said frantically waving his giant arms as I continue to stare at him, my head was hot and I felt clammy all over,

Wait-, "Did you say a few hours what time is it?" I said trying to keep my voice leveled. Franky stopped mid-rant as he momentary gave a blank look; I sometimes forgot he was half machine. His eyes return color with a frown,

"It's about 9 right now-." He started but I cut him off,

"What about the town? What happen while I gone? Is Kairi okay? Are the pirates gone? What about the fire-?" I said rushing out every sentence that came form my mouth as fast I could. Franky raised a hand to silence me,

"The town is under control, everything was okay while you were gone, no one was killed thankfully, Kairi is in stable condition, the pirates retreated to the mountains, and the fire in town is gone but none of the buildings are really standing at the moment." He answered all of them without struggle.

"Kairi's condition is _just_ stable? I need to see if she's okay." I said getting off the bed in a hurry as a blinding headache came along with a freezing body and burning head. I panted as I unsteady got to my feet.

"Wait, you still gotta fever! You need rest-!" Franky yelled trying to put some sense into me, but I continued to move towards the door in a hurry as I lean against the wall for support. I felt my knees wobble but I kept going, I turned slightly to the panicked cyborg,

"Thank you for helping me Franky. I'm sorry for being such a burden to you…" I muttered as he blinked but as I began to leave the room he started to become frantic again. '_Four down, and four to go._'

"Kurayami, you gotta get some rest your in no shape to be out of bed! Now c'mon! Nami going to kill us if you don't-!" As he continued to rant, I lean on the wall walking through the hallway; I could hear people voices from another room close to mine. I heard Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Usopp and Chopper from inside, I grimed when I didn't hear Kairi.

Hesitantly, I open the door holding on the frame as if my life depended on it, "W-Where's K-Kairi-chan?"

"Kura-chan!" Chopper jumped up rushing to my aid, I felt myself grow weaker as grip slid a little off the doorframe, Chopper put one hove on my forehead then gasp, saying, "You still have a high fever! You need-!"

"Kairi-chan… is she alright?" I grumbled falling to my knees; my head was dizzy as I tried to focus on my vision. My breath became harsh as the pain in my head too. '_I don't have any time left. This is my last night… I need to go now… I need to tell her and Sanji goodbye… my head…_'

"She's fine but you need rest, here let me take her back…" I heard Robin voice,

"Good…" I whispered as I closed my eyes resting against the doorframe, I fooled them into thinking I was unconscious,

I heard Zoro talking in a low mutter, "She's in a lot of pain for some reason."

"When I came to check on her she kept saying, 'Otouto' in her sleep then said, 'don't die'. Maybe she was having a nightmare…" Franky said, I tensed a little but they didn't notice much, but I felt their eyes on me so I pretend to mutter in my sleep,

"…Oto…uto…" I manage to fool them as Nami spoke up,

"Take her to bed, her body make be reacting to her memories. Bad memories." I heard a round of mutter around the room, "But I still want an answer to how she knew Daichi in the morning… she's need rest."

I felt twenty arms appear from under me as they made a bed for me slowly moving out of the door way and into my previous room. Hearing Robin's footsteps, I inwardly sighed, as I was gently place on the bed, weakly I pretend that I woke up from the movement slightly,

"Thanks Robin-onee-chan…" I heard her sighed a real sleep finally came to me,

"You're welcome…Kura…"

-Normal pov –few hours later

Kurayami blinked as the moon shone brightly into her own white moon eyes. She slowly sat up feeling all the pain that she felt earlier in her head fade a little. She placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature, it had gone down but she was still pretty hot (not like that baka l) and she felt her head heat up. She slowly got out of bed and saw on a broken clock that it was already midnight.

"I need to go now."

She didn't care about the things she left on the ship knowing that she would be given new attire when she arrived. Grabbing a discarded backpack in the corner, she began to fill it with things she knew she would need. Placing her shoes back on she roamed around the mansion; she walked out of her room to the other ones. Looking into the closest one she saw Kairi resting in bed and Sanji beside her in a chair, stiffly, sleeping.

Kura smiled at the couple and muttered, "Goodbye Sanji and Kairi-chan…"

She continued and went down stairs taking as little food as possible knowing the town was in short supply now. She quietly packed a blanket that she might need too. As she did this, she felt so useless, '_I wasted the very last moments with everyone because I was passed out just because of some damnit memories… Damnit it all… I can't even say thank you to Zoro in person…_' Tears sprung in her eyes as she force them down, as she looked downcast to the floor, '_Luffy and Zoro are all that's left to say thanks to now…_'

Looking towards the living room she was surprised to see Luffy sleeping with his hand tilted on his head, faintly snoring. She grinned a little at her foolish captain, walking to him before stopping. She let a silent come then she spoke slowly to his sleeping figure,

"Luffy…thanks to your crew I had the experience of a life time… so thank you. For everything you done for me. Please figure out Nami-chan's feeling for you, I know you guys are made for each other so be happy together. Gomenasai for all my burdens on the crew, please forgive me. Sayonara, Luffy-taichou. (Goodbye, Captain Luffy)."

She was about to go back up stairs to say goodbye to Zoro but she stopped herself. '_What's the point of saying goodbye to the most important person you love if he doesn't know… It'll just make it more painful than it already is… No need to say goodbye to him…_'

However, she felt her lips move for her, "I love you, Zoro."

She slapped herself inwardly, her inner self begged for freedom with all the lies she told them, every feeling she had for them, from all the fake smiles she had given, for all the bonds she had created, all the memories she shared, for the life of her brother, to everything she said, to every action that she did, to how they met, for even becoming there friend knowing the truth she can't hide from, to everything that choked her in the unfairness of her life, and all the feeling she made with them.

"…But now… our bonds are now broken…"

She turned to the huge mansion door which was rip off, the moon shining brightly on her new and awful path before her. Her hair blowing gently as a wind passed.

Kurayami took a step Forward.

Then another.

Then she walked.

She jogged.

And she ran.

"…Sayonara…"

Her last whispered blend into the darkest.

However two oxy eyes watch her from the corner.

The dark hair woman glaring at her disappearing back.

-Somewhere else

"She's finally coming? Oh wonderful, my faithful pet is returning to me." A man said as he was seated in a velvet red chair, the shadows hiding his face. He grinned showing fang like teeth; bring a wine glass to his lips that look like red wine but not.

"Hai, Takai-sama." Daichi bowed to him before turning heading towards the arrival of his old comrade.

"Takai-sama… you really just going to allow her to come back without punishment?" Kira asked on his side,

The man grinned widen as his eyes glowed a deep, bloodily red in the darkness, "She'll be punished by bringing the death of the comrades she grew to love. Honestly, does she think that someone else can have her heart but me?"

His insane laughed filled the room, awaiting the return of Kurayami.

* * *

**A/n: there happy! in hurry!**

**kira: -twitches-**

**me: review!**


	12. NOTICE!

Notice!!

To the people who waited so patiently for the next chapter to this story, I regret to inform you that this story will be postponed for a while because my computer is broken…WAAH!! -cries in a corner- My computer!! Don't die!!

For now, I'll have to wait until I get it fix at the shop, I would post it now but the chapter is saved to that computer and only that computer. And I'm to lazy to rewrite it. Boo, sue me. It should be fix by the time school starts again… Sad I know. -sob and sniffes-

Sorry Wizle-kun, I knew you wanted to see the next chapter Well I gtg guys and I'll see you soon. P.S I'm changing the summary again.

Anyways, Evan-Angel out! X3


End file.
